The Rise of the Power of Four
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: All the four sisters grew up together, this story takes place just before Grams dies. Prue and Piper move in with Phoebe and Paige. -This is my first FanFic!My grammar isn't the best at the beginning but it does improve later in the story! Formerly AlltheSisters GrowingUp Together:The Power of Four
1. Chapter 1

All the Sisters Growing-Up Together: The Power of Four

So basically the story takes place about a month before Grams dies, all four sisters grew up together. The school year is about to end and Piper and Phoebe will be graduating.

Prue- 24 works at the museum

Piper- 22 majoring in Business, works at the bank

Phoebe- 18 Senior year in HS

Paige- 16 Sophomore year in HS

"Phoebe! Paige! Dinner!" yelled Grams. Phoebe pounded down the stairs and Paige silently followed. Both girls sat down at the table next to each other.

"What's for dinner? Not veggie burgers again, I hope those are disgusting," said Phoebe.

"Hey!" said Paige defensively, slapping Phoebe's shoulder.

"Well they are disgusting, just because you don't like or eat meat doesn't mean other people do," said Phoebe rubbing her shoulder.

"Girls, girls no fighting please, we are having chicken mozzarella," said Grams placing the dish, with several servings, on the table. She placed a large salad in front of Paige.

"Grams I'll never be able to finish this," said Paige.

"Your the skinniest of all your sisters, if you won't eat meat you need to gain some weight," said the girls Grams sternly. Phoebe snickered and Paige stuck out her tongue.

"How was school girls?" Penny Halliwell asked.

"Fine," Phoebe muttered, she was trying to eat quick there was a huge party tonight, and she had to get ready and sneak out.

"How was chorus practice, Paige?" Grams asked.

"Practiced our five songs for the concert, nothing out of the ordinary," Paige said.

"Do you have any homework this evening?" asked Grams.

"Nope," Phoebe lied, she had finished with her meal, and needed to get ready for the party.

"Done," said Paige, she knew about the party but didn't want to go.

"Little Miss Perfect," said Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" scolded Grams standing up, "Upstairs now!"

"I was done eating anyway," said Phoebe as she ran upstairs.

"Well there goes my announcement," said Grams quietly but Paige heard it.

"What announcement?" asked Paige curiously.

"Prudence and Piper are moving in,"said Grams sitting down across from Paige.

"Why are they moving in?" Paige asked, Paige wasn't really close to Prue, at least as a sister anyway. Prue had moved out when she was only ten. Prue was more of a mother figure if any family member, she was strict with Phoebe, if they talked at all it was just fighting.

"It's nothing _you_ should worry about"said Grams.

"I'm not a kid anymore Grams I-," started Paige.

"Yes, but you are still growing-up-" said Grams.  
>"No! I'm not a kid anymore just tell me!" Paige yelled.<p>

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady," warned Penny. All Halliwell granddaughters knew not to go up against their Grandmother, but Paige kept pushing.

"No, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she yelled, "Is it because I'm the youngest because I'm the half-sister?" she asked lowering her voice.

"Paige, why would you even think that?" said Grams, her voice softening. Paige started sniffling.

"Be-because I'm different than Prue, Piper, even Phoebe through blood, so I'm like your half granddaughter,"she said as tears fell. Only Paige knew she was different, even Prue didn't know.

"Come here sweetie," said Grams guiding Paigee to the couch in the living room.

"Don't ever, _ever_ think that,"said Grams. Grams smoothed down Paige's hair.

"I'm gonna head upstairs, OK?"Paige asked.

"OK sweetie," Grams said. The phone rang and Grams answered, "Penny Halliwell," she said.

"Hi Grams, it's Prue," Prue said.

"Hello Prudence," said Grams.

"Piper and I will be over Sunday morning with our stuff, and Saturday afternoon we can help move Paige to Phoebe's room," Prue said in one breath.

"Okay, I just told Paige you are moving in, but she doesn't know why," she said.

"Have you told Phoebe yet?" Prue asked.

"No, no not yet but I will soon," Grams said.

"Be ready for fireworks,night Grams," said Prue.

"Thanks for the advice, goodnight," said Grams dryly.

"Phoebe!" yelled Grams.

"What?" yelled Phoebe.

"Come down, please," said Grams.

Phoebe came downstairs in a robe, which covered her outfit she was going to wear to the party.

"I have to speak to you about something," said Grams patting the seat on the couch next to her. Phoebe groaned and went to sit down.

"Prue and Piper are moving in, and Paige is moving in to your room," said Grams, just getting it out in the open.

"WHAT?" Phoebe screeched. She did not want that strict, bossy, overprotective sister in the house.

"Now, Phoebe," Grams said in a warning tone.

" No! No,I'm leaving," said Phoebe running up the stairs, straight into her room, slipping out the window.

Once Paige entered her room, after she had her talk with Grams she turned the music up and grabbed her sketchpad. She had only been in her room for five minutes when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said, turning her music down. Phoebe enter and sat next to Paige on the bed.

"I'm sorry Paige, I just needed to get out of here," Phoebe said.

"It's alright, honest," Paige said.  
>"You went up against Grams, not even Prue does that, I'm so proud," Phoebe said with a smile, hugging Paige.<p>

"It was nothing, really," she said.

"Nothing! Nothing, Paige it was amazing," Phoebe said. Paige blushed and Phoebe ticked her and they both started laughing. This went on for another ten minutes.

"So why did you get mad at Grams?" Phoebe asked but before Paige could answer Grams had called Phoebe downstairs.

Paige had heard Phoebe screech, then slam the door to her room. Paige knew Phoebe had sneaked out, but she wasn't going to be a tattletale. The phone rang and Paige picked up.

"Hey Glenn," she said.

"Hey Paige, are you going to the party at Jimmy's tonight?" he asked.

"Uh, no if Grams caught me I'd be dead," she said.

"But Phoebe sneaks out all the time," he said.

"Yah and she gets caught," Paige said.

"Come on, Paige have a little fun," Glenn said.

"I don't know..." she said.

"Please, it'll be fun," he said.

"Oh alright, drive to the corner and I'll meet you there it ten," she said.

"Great bye Paige," he said. Paige sneaked into Phoebe's room and grabbed some Phoebe's clothing and slipped them on. She slipped out unnoticed and took off for Glenn's truck.

It had been a few hours since the youngest Halliwells had left for the party and Penny Halliwell was going upstairs to check up on the girls. She wasn't surprised to find Phoebe's bed empty, but she was shocked that Paige's bed was. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Prue and Piper's number.

"Hello?" asked Piper.

"Piper, it's Grams do you have any idea where a party is going on?"Grams asked worried.

"Grams you live in San Francisco, do you know how many high school parties there are?" Piper said.

"Piper, Paige is there," said Grams," At a party with Phoebe," she said.

"What! Paige bu-but she wouldn't do something like this, let me get Prue," Piper said astonished. Piper handed the phone to Prue.

"We'll check Jimmy's, he is Phoebe's boyfriend," said Prue, you could hear her putting a coat on in the background.

"Bye girls," said Grams as she hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Phoebe, let's have a little fun," said Jimmy kissing Phoebe's neck.

"Where?" Phoebe asked.

"Follow me," Jimmy said smiling, Phoebe laughed obviously drunk. But before she reached the first step to go upstairs she saw Paige and her friend Glenn enter the house. Paige was wearing _her_ see-through top with black skinny- jeans, Paige's red bra was showing through the top. Phoebe was shocked to see her little sister at a party, especially in _that_ outfit. Phoebe let go of Jimmy's hand.

"Babe, where are yougoin," Jimmy slurred, he tried to grabbed Phoebe's arms but she shoved him away. He looked over to the door and saw Paige.

"Wow, she is hot," said Jimmy.

"That's _my sister_ you idiot," Phoebe hissed. She pushed through the crowd to Paige.

"Wow," Paige said as she entered the party.

"I know right," Glenn said, placing his hand on her back.

"Do you come to parties often Glenn?" Paige asked.

"I've been to a few, but it'd be more fun if you came," he said.

"Well I'm here now let's go dance," she said, taking hold a Glenn's hand about to guide him to the dance floor.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled, Paige swirled around, "What are you doing here," Phoebe said as she reached Paige.

"Having _fun_," she said.

"We are going home," Phoebe said.

"No! Why should I?" Paige asked.

"Because your sixteen, Grams is going to kill you," Phoebe said.

"So, at my age you were partying till three in the morning," Paige said.

"Yah, well that's just different," Phoebe said.

"Oh, really how?" Paige said.

"Because you're _you_ and I'm well me,"Phoebe said.

"Great comeback Phoebe really," Paige said, slipping through the dancing crowd. Phoebe sat down on one of the couches, and put her head in her hands and moaned.

Prue and Piper were on the way to Jimmy's house and it was pouring down rain outside.

"I can't believe Paige would go to a party... let alone with Phoebe," said Piper.

"She is a teenager Piper, she's only human," said Prue.

"Yah, but it's Paige we are talking about, I don't think she's ever even gotten grounded," said Piper.

"Let's just concentrate on finding them before one of them gets hurt or worse," said Prue.

"There, you were right, the party is at Jimmy's look at all the cars," said Piper pointing ahead. Prue parked behind Glenn's truck.

"Well we know who Paige is with at least," said Piper. Prue and Piper exited the car and walked into the house. They saw Phoebe sitting on the couch alone, Prue walked over to Phoebe.

"Phoebe," Prue said, Phoebe looked up.

"Prue, Prue I tried to stop her, really I did," Phoebe begged.

"_I'm sure you did_, Piper take Phoebe to the car, I'll find Paige," she said. Piper put her arm around Phoebe and guided her to the car. Prue spotted Paige, she was dancing on coffee table.

"Oh My G-d," Prue said when she saw what Paige was wearing. Paige spotted Prue's head, as she went through the crowd. She jumped off the coffee table and grabbed Glenn's hand.

"Let's go Glenn,"Paige said. They stepped outside, Prue soon followed.

"Paige watch out!" Glenn yelled.

"What?" Paige asked as she tripped and she screamed falling into the pool. Paige started choking on the water, she tried to get to the surface but her jeans were caught on something. She felt hands grip her arms as she was pulled up to the surface.

Penny Halliwell was in the attic talking to her daughter.

"What am I going to do with them Patty," she said.

"Mom, you'll be fine, Paige is just going through a rebellious stage, Prue went through one and well Phoebe is still going through one," said Patty Halliwell.

"Phoebe has been going through this stage for five years, Prue's only lasted for a couple of years, but Paige I.. I never ever thought this would happen to her," Penny sat down on the worn out love seat.

"Paige is just different, Mom we both know that," Penny's dead daughter said.

"Mom, Paige will be fine don't worry, I have to go," Patty said goodbye to her mother and disappeared.

"Piper, you believe me right that I tried to get Paige home right?" Phoebe asked, when they entered Prue's car.

"Phoebe I just don't know what to believe," Piper said.

"But, I'm telling the truth, if Prue won't believe me and I know Grams won't, I need someone to believe me," Phoebe begged. Piper looked at her younger sister and she knew for once Phoebe was telling the truth.

"OK, I believe you, get buckled up, Prue will be here soon, I'll talk to Grams," Piper said.

"Paige!"Prue said panicking as Paige fell into the pool. It was already pouring down rain and Paige was soaking wet, she was going to get sick.

"Someone help! Please," Prue worryingly said. Glenn had jumped in the pool and had grabbed Paige pulling her up to the surface. Prue help a coughing Paige out of the pool. Her jeans were ripped.

"I need a towel hurry," Prue said, Glenn grabbed a dry towel from inside a Prue wrapped the towel around Paige and took her to the car.

Phoebe hugged a coughing Paige in a tight embrace.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Phoebe asked.

"We need to get her to the Manor first," Prue said.

"Paige what were you thinking," Prue said.

"I just wanted to have fun," Paige said inbetween coughs.

"Look Paige, there are other ways to have fun," Prue said.

"Like what?" Paige asked quietly.

"Well you like to draw don't you?" asked Phoebe, "I've seen you're drawings they're really good."

"I'm not that good," Paige said.

"I've never seen your drawings," Prue said.

"I've haven't either," said Piper.

"They're nothing,"Paige said, placing her head on Phoebe shoulder.

"We're here," Piper said as Prue pulled into the Manor's driveway.

"Come on," Prue said helping Paige out of the car. Once inside Prue placed Paige on a couch in the living room. Grams came rushing in with an angry face.

"Paige what has gotten into you?" Grams asked. Paige stayed silent with her head down, still soaking wet.

"Phoebe go get more blankets," Prue ordered. Phoebe ran upstairs to get the blankets as Grams sat down next to Paige wrapping her arm around her granddaughter.

"I don't want to talk about it," Paige said.

"Phoebe did you take Paige with you to the party," Grams asked.

"No! No I didn't Grams," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe don't lie to me," Grams said.

"Grams I'm not lying, I tried to bring Paige home," Phoebe said.

"Just go upstairs both of you, Prue, Piper you can go back to your apartment but be back tomorrow morning with your stuff, I need time to think," Grams said, "Oh and Phoebe help Paige out of those wet clothes please." Everyone was gone within five minutes. Piper didn't have time to stand up for Phoebe because Prue ushered her out the door before Grams would get more angry.

What will happen to Paige and Phoebe, and what about Prue and Piper, will they get some sense into Paige? Please review; I'll try to get a new chapter as soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3

Prue and Piper just arrived at their apartment, most of their items were boxed up. Prue sat down on the couch next to Piper..

"Prue when do you think Grams will tell Phoebe and Paige that she is sick," Piper asked putting her head on Prue's shoulder.

"I don't know but she'll have to tell them eventually,"Prue said.

"She will heal though right, I mean she has to she's Grams," Piper said.

"I hope so, Piper I hope so," Prue said.

"And if she doesn't?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Prue asked. It was silent the rest of the night and both girls eventually went to bed.

"Paige what were you thinking, going to that party, you are nothing like me," Phoebe said.

"I just wanted to have some fun for once," Paige said.

"But what about drawing or choir? Isn't that fun?" asked Phoebe combing out Paige's curls.

"Well sure it is but I always do that, I wanted to do something different, to be like you," Paige said.

"Paige I'm a horrible role model, even _I _know that," Phoebe said astonished and a bit flattered hat her sister wanted to be like her.

"You haven't gotten into my alcohol stash have you?" she asked hoping the answer was no.

. "Phoebe I haven't even tasted alcohol let alone get drunk," Paige said.

"Good, well um just go to bed I'll see you in the morning," Phoebe said leaving Paige's room and closing the door.

The next morning Paige was the first to wake up, her head ached and she didn't want to get out of bed but she did anyway. She looked in her mirror, she had always been as pale as Snow White but she was paler than usual. Paige new she was sick but she didn't want to worry anyone so she put light tan color all over her face. She again looked in the mirror, her face looked better, not what it usually looked like but Grams wouldn't notice- hopefully. She looked at the clock it was seven-thirty, Grams should be up, so Paige headed downstairs.

"Hi Paige, are you ready to talk?" Grams asked.

"Yes Grams," Paige said, she carefully sat down her head still throbbing.

"You do understand what you did last night was wrong, correct?" Grams asked

"Yes Grams, I understand I shouldn't have sneaked out or gone to the party," Paige lied, whatever Grams was going to do couldn't be worse than how her head was feeling.

"Good, now here is some eggs and juice," Grams said placing the food in front of Paige.

Paige picked some of the eggs with her fork and put them in her mouth, she chewed slowly trying not to gag. Phoebe came pounding downstairs and gave Paige a huge hug and then gave a hug to Grams.

"Well aren't you in a good mood," Grams said, "but you are still grounded for one week."

"Worth a try," Phoebe said as she sat down eating her eggs.

"Excuse me," Paige said running to the bathroom.

"Paige! Paige are you alright," Grams said worryingly following Paige, "Oh sweetie," holding Paige's hair back as she puked in the toilet. Paige sat up, laying her head on Grams' shoulder. She took her and and put it on Paige's forehead.

"You're burning up," Grams said, " Phoebe go get the thermometer and call Prue." Phoebe grabbed the thermometer, gave it to Grams and dialed Prue's number.

"Hello?" Prue asked answering her phone, she was about to leave for the museum.

"Prue it's Phoebe," Phoebe said, "Paige is sick."

"What, okay hold on," Prue said putting the phone on hold.

"Piper do you work today?" Prue asked.

"No, why?" Piper asked, holding a cup of coffee.

"Paige is sick, you know Grams has that appointment today can you take care of her," Prue asked.

"Paige or Grams?" Piper asked.

"Paige, Piper Grams will be fine,"Prue said.

"Sure, let me go get dressed tell her I'll be there as soon as possible," Piper said. Prue took the phone off hold and told Phoebe that Piper would be there soon.

"Grams, Piper will be here soon," Phoebe told Grams.

"Ok, oh 101.4 degrees that's not good," Grams said as she took the thermometer out of Paige's mouth, "Paige go lay down on the couch, Phoebe, Piper will be here soon, watch Paige, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going Grams?" Paige asked.

"Don't worry Paige, just get better," Grams said leaving and closing the door.

"But-"Paige started to say as the door click shut. Twenty minutes later Piper walked in.

"Hi," Piper said quietly.

"Hi," said Phoebe, " Paige is asleep."

"You can help me move Paige's stuff into your room then," Piper said. Phoebe groaned.

"So you're really moving in then?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, Phoebe, Prue and I are moving in," she said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. Once again Phoebe groaned. Within the next two hours everything of Paige's had been moved into Phoebe's room. The full bed in Paige's room was replaced with two twin beds. Piper went downstairs and found Paige awake watching _The Wizard of Oz._

Piper sat down next to Paige and felt her forehead, the fever was going down.

"How are you feeling MissyPaige?" Piper asked her, using her childhood nickname she used for Paige.

"Better," Paige said. She was going to say something else but the thermometer was stuck in her mouth. Phoebe sat down in the chair diagonal the couch.

"98.9 degrees, good it's gone down," Piper said with satisfactory. She stood up and went to the kitchen.

"I _hate_ this," Paige said to Phoebe.

"Hate what?" Phoebe asked.

"Being babyed, treated like a child, well I'm not okay, I'm sixteen not six," Paige said.

"I know that and you know that, but Grams doesn't know that," Phoebe said, she was about to continue but Piper entered the room with bowls of chicken soup.

"So what were you talking about?" Piper asked.

"It's not exactly your business," Paige said. Phoebe started coking on her soup.

"Phoebe are you okay?' Piper asked.

"I'm fine," Phoebe said still shocked at what Paige had said.

"Paige what did you say!" Piper finally asked after Phoebe stopped coughing.

"I said that It's not exactly your business," Paige repeated. Before Piper could respond Grams walked in.

"I'm home," Grams said, " Ho are you Paige?"

"Fine," Paige said.

"Piper?" Grams asked.

"Uh yeah her fever is down," Piper said, "Oh and Phoebe and I moved Paige's stuff into Phoebe's room."

"Good, good well I guess I'll see you and Prue tomorrow then?"Grams asked.

"Yeah bye Grams,"Piper said, giving a peck on the cheek to Grams and she left.

"So I'm moving into Phoebe's room? How come I don't know this," Paige asked.

"I meant to tell you this morning but you got sick," Grams said.

"So why are Prue and Piper moving in?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll tell you and Paige that tomorrow at dinner," Grams said.

"Is it about why you left earlier today?" Paige asked.

"I'll tell you that tomorrow?" Grams said.

"Why not today, I mean Prue and Piper know already, it's obvious," said Paige.

"You'll find out tomorrow," said Grams more sternly.

"Why won't you tell us, Paige is right!"Phoebe said siding with Paige.

"Up to your room both of you, end of discussion," Grams said.

Find out about Prue's day in the next chapter, will Phoebe and Paige find out why Prue and Piper are moving in? You'll just have to wait Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it that Grams isn't telling us?" Phoebe asked pacing around the room, Phoebe and Paige now shared.

"How should _I_ know?" Paige replied, lying on her stomach on the bed opposite of Phoebe's.

"School's over next week and I don't want to stay here, Paige I'm leaving for New York in two weeks," Phoebe said sitting down on her bed.

"What?" Paige whispered, "You're leaving, but why?"

"I can't stay in San Francisco, my life isn't here," Phoebe said.

"But you can't leave me," Paige said.

"I don't want to leave you, I want you to come with me," Phoebe said.

"Really?" Paige asked

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Phoebe said.

"But what about school? Or Grams?" Paige asked.

"You can go to school in New York and Grams will just have to accept it," Phoebe said. Paige smiled then she nodded her head.

"So you'll come?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Paige replied. The girls started packing, until they heard Gram's footsteps coming up the staircase. They dove into their beds when Grams knocked on the door and they were asleep in seconds.

"Piper!" Prue yelled up the stairs.

"Yes?" Piper called back.

"We have to go!" Prue yelled.

"But we have like three hours to leave, it's seven in the morning Prue," Piper said yawing coming down the stairs.

"Yes and Grams wants us to be there early, she'll be leaving for Aunt Gail's next week, we need to be there while she breaks the news to our sisters," Prue said.

"Fine, let's go," Piper said, Prue opened the door and both girls left.

"Good morning girls," Grams said as the two youngest Halliwells sat down at the table.

"Morning Grams," both girls said.

"I apologize for last night but you girls need to be patient," Grams said.

"That's not exactly an apology," Phoebe said.

"_Phoebe!" _Paige said warningly but quiet enough so Grams couldn't hear. Grams put her fork down, but before she could say anything Prue and Piper walked in.

"Hi Grams," Prue and Piper said.

"Hello girls, well now I can make my announcement," Grams said walking into the living room. Phoebe and Paige followed her to the living room and sat down on the couch. Prue and Piper joined Phoebe and Paige on the couch.

"Girls I'm sick," Grams said.

"What?" Paige whispered.

"It's my heart, I'm going to your Aunts next week, it's closer to the hospital," Grams said.

"Your leaving us?" Paige asked still whispering.

"She'll only be gone for a short while," Prue said moving closer to Paige placing her hand on her shoulder. Paige shrugged off Prues hand, obviously upset.

"Why didn't you tell Phoebe and me?" Paige asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," Grams said reaching over to comfort Paige, she flinched. Piper saw sadness and shock in Grams' eyes.

"Paige, she was just trying to protect you," Piper said her voice harsh.

"I don't need protecting!" Paige yelled storming out of the room.

"Paige!" Grams called.

"I'll go talk to her," Prue said following Paige. Phoebe just sat there the entire time, quiet not saying a word. Piper moved over to Phoebe.

"Pheebs?" Piper asked.

"Uh oh um yeah?" Phoebe asked.

"You haven't moved or said anything the entire time," said Piper.

"I'm just shocked I guess but you'll be ok right Grams?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course," Grams said hoping that it would be true.

"Paige, are you alright?" Prue asked knocking on the bedroom door. Paige didn't answer, so Prue walked in and saw Paige lying down on her bed facing the wall. Prue moved over to the bed sitting down and started rubbing Paige's back.

"Prue please just leave," Paige said begging.

"No, I'm not gonna leave, I will help you through whatever I can," Prue said.

"I don't want to talk Prue, just go," Paige said.

"I said no," Prue replied. Paige sat up and got off of the bed, surprising Prue, Paige grabbed a jacket and started to leave the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Prue asked.

"Out," Paige stated turning around.

"No you're not," Prue said, grabbing Paige's arm. Paige tried to pull away but Prue was stronger and pulled Paige into a tight embrace. Paige struggled to get free.

"Let me go Prue," Paige said.

"No," Prue said dragging Paige to the bed. Paige finally gave up as Prue sat her down. Prue rushed to lock the door. Paige buried her face into her knees, not daring to look up into Prue's face. Prue sat down next to Paige, wondering what she was going to do. What had happened to Paige? She was so innocent; Paige had never done anything wrong in her entire life, ever. Suddenly she was going to parties, talking back, what next? Out of all her sisters she would have thought Paige was the least rebellious. Prue held Paige close until they both fell asleep.

Phoebe walked into her and Paige's shared room and saw Paige and Prue asleep. She would've woken up her older sister, just to annoy her but she didn't want to wake up her baby sister. So she quietly exited the room and entered Piper's room.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked as she opened the door to her older sister's room.

"Hmm?" Piper asked waking up. Phoebe crawled into bed with Piper, snuggling up to her.

"Will Grams get better?" Phoebe asked.

"I hope so," Piper said.

"You hope?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, I don't know okay, I don't know if Grams will get better, of course I want her to get better," Piper said. Phoebe didn't say anything, she'd stay until Grams got better, and after that she'd leave for New York. Piper fell back asleep Phoebe became board and also fell asleep.

How will the next week go with all four sisters living under the same roof?You'll just have to wait! Please review


	5. Runaway Secrets

Chapter 5

Prue was the first to wake at the Manor. This was not out of the ordinary; Prue woke up early every morning. She glanced down and saw her youngest sister fast asleep; Paige's head was resting on her shoulder. Prue had to get her camera, she carefully moved her sister onto the bed. She ran to her room grabbed her camera and rushed back to Paige. She angled the camera getting ready to capture Paige's innocent face as she was asleep. The flash of her camera went off as the picture was taken and Prue heard Paige gave a small moan.

"Shh sweetie it's okay," Prue said lying her camera down on the nightstand. She sat down next to Paige, pulling her little sister into a sitting posistion. She rested her sister's head on her shoulder as Prue started to lie back down. She carefully eased Paige down with her. Prue rarely went back to bed if she woke up at six in the morning. She didn't know what to do with her little sister, her and Paige rarely fought but then again she hardly knew her little sister. Prue felt ashamed, she fought with Phoebe but they always fought, her and Piper got along , but Paige who was she? All Prue knew was that Paige was in Show Choir and she liked to draw.

"Hmm," Paige muttered as she woke up an hour later. She felt a hand rubbing her head and she jolted up.

"It's just me Paige," Prue said. Paige whipped around and slightly backed away, hoping Prue wouldn't notice. She had to get away, she needed time to think. Fortunately Prue didn't notice that Paige had backed away.

"Look, I know yesterday was surprising but we will get through this," Prue said reasuringly. Paige only nodded thinking _that she would not get through this_.

"I'm gonna get dressed, can um you go to your room?" Paige said cautiously.

"Oh yes, of course sweetie," Prue said, leaving the room.

"I wish she didn't call me that," Paige said to herself. She put clean clothes on and called Glenn to meet her at North Beach and sneaked out her bedroom window unnoticed.

"Morning Prudence," Grams said as Prue entered the dining room.

"Morning Grams," Prue said, sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"I imagine you and Paige are hungry," Grams said, "You both stayed up in that bedroom all day yesterday."

"Yes, I'm hungry, Paige will be down soon she was getting dressed," Prue said.

"How is she?" Grams asked.

"She's- struggling," Prue said finding the right word to use.

"I know this is a shock to her but Prue if I don't get well soon, you need to take responsibility of Paige, she's still trying to find herself," Grams said.

"Of course, how's Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Surprisingly she isn't rebelling she's not saying much," Grams said, "When did you say Paige would be down?" Prue looked at her watch.

"I thought she'd be down by now, I'll go get her," Prue said, getting up from the table. Prue entered Paige and Phoebe's room and called for her Grandmother.

"What is it Prue?" Grams asked walking upthe stairs.

"It's Paige she's gone," Prue said sitting down on Paige's bed. Piper, who had just woken up rushed into the room.

"What is it? What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Piper wake up Phoebe we have to find Paige," Grams ordered, Piper left the room.

"It's my entire fault," Prue said, "If she's hurt I—I don't know," she said ready to cry.

"Prue listen to me! None of this is your fault, Paige is going through a rough time that's all," Grams said.

Piper nudged Phoebe awake.

"What?"Phoebe asked moaning, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Come on get up Phoebe, we need to find Paige," Piper said.

"She's sleeping, like every normal teen is at," Phoebe said glancing at the clock, "seven-fifteen in the morning."

"No, she snuck out come on," Piper said, with that Phoebe jumped out of bed.

"What?" Phoebe screeched.

"She snuck out," Piper said. Phoebe rushed into her room and saw Prue sitting on Paige's bed.

"I thought you were watching her?" Phoebe yelled, "If I trust Paige with anyone it's my family."

"Me? What about you? Paige was at that party with _you_ the other night," Prue said.

"Girls stop it! Let's just find Paige and we will sort this out later," Grams said. Phoebe and Prue both muttered fine and everyone, except Grams, was out searching for Paige.

"Paige," Glenn called as he saw her stepping onto the beach.

"Hi," she said walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"What's going on?" Glenn asked.

"I needed some time to think, to get away," she said.

"I'm here because?" he asked.

"I needed a friend here, if only for a little while," she said, "They'll come looking I know that," she said.

"So what I'm here for like ten minutes?" Glenn asked.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked staring at the tumbling waves as she sat down on the sand.

"Yeah," he said sitting down next to her.

"I'm different from my sisters," Paige said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"You're the only one I've told, only Grams' knows," Paige said.

"You can tell me anything," Glenn said wrapping his arm around her. Paige's mood changed at the touch, she didn't like being touched, even by her family.

"They'll be here soon, you should go," Paige said changing the topic. Glenn moved his arm off of her, he didn't know what was going on, but he knew to give Paige space.

"Okay, then I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yeah," Paige said in a whisper. Glenn left Paige and headed home. Paige sat there watching the waves and stood up. She slipped her flip-flops off and went into the water. The bottom of her jeans got wet but she didn't care. She went further into the water and dove getting all of her clothing wet. Soon after she got out and her clothing dried quickly. She shivered as the wind picked up. She loved the beach and she didn't want to leave. No one knew that she hadn't been going to choir practice for the last three weeks. She had been going here, she was surprised Grams didn't pick-up that choir was over for the year.

"Where else can we go?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"I don't know, I've thought of every place I can," Phoebe said.

"We've checked Glenn's, the school; I thought Paige was practicing for choir, also we've checked Golden Gate Park, Phoebe are you sure you can't think of any place where Paige would go?" Prue asked.

"Well I know she likes the beach," Phoebe said.

"Piper what beach is closest to the Manor?" Prue asked as Piper checked the map.

"North Beach," Piper said. When they arrived Prue spotted Paige immediately. Paige was just sitting on the sand watching the waves, just like she had been for the last hour. Prue walked over to Paige and was about to burst out how irresponsible she had been but then she saw Paige's face. Her face was red with tear streaks. She knew Grams being sick wasn't the only thing bothering Paige; she had who knows where for hours, when she thought Paige had been at choir practice. Prue sat down next to Paige.

"Hi," Prue said to Paige. Prue's sister didn't respond, she just sat there watching the waves.

"I know you don't want to talk but _we need to_," Prue said, once again Paige didn't reply.

"We can talk now or at home your choice," Prue said, "What's your choice?"

"No," Paige said, barely audible.

"No?"Prue asked, making sure she heard right, "No what?"

"Just no," Paige said again barely audible.

"Paige, please talk to me what's going on?"Prue asked.

"I can't tell you Prue," Paige muttered. Paige suspected that Prue might know she is her half- sister, but that didn't matter, that wasn't what was bothering Paige.

"Paige you can tell your sisters anything," Prue said.

"I just can't," Paige said. Prue stood up and brushed of the sand on her clothing and held her hand out for Paige to take, Paige didn't even look out her outstretched hand. So Prue picked Paige up, Paige gave no effort to get free. Prue was surprised how light Paige was. Prue thought of what Paige couldn't tell her, was she anorexic? Prue carried Paige back to the car, and set her next to Phoebe. Phoebe got the seatbelt around Paige, the ride home was silent.

What secret is Paige hiding? Please review!


	6. Lies& Truth

Chapter 6

"Paige Melinda Halliwell!" Grams exclaimed, "What in the world were you thinking? You had us all worried sick!" Paige had only been home one second and Grams was yelling at her. Phoebe had been sticking to Paige like glue since they arrived home.

"Grams come on lighten up," Phoebe said.

"All of you out, I need to speak to Paige alone," Grams said. Phoebe was going to say that there was no way in hell was she leaving Paige's side, when Prue grabbed Phoebe's arm and hauled her out of the room.

"Paige, why did you lie about choir practice?" Grams asked firing off the first of many questions. Paige didn't reply Grams was keeping so many secrets, so why should she spill hers?

"Paige, answer me," Grams ordered.

"Why won't you tell them?" Paige asked.

"Tell them what?" Grams asked, "That you're their half- sister?"

"No, you know what I'm talking about," Paige said.

"I don't have time to play games, answer my question," Grams ordered again.

"No," Paige said, putting her arms across her chest. Just like her Grams she had the Halliwell Stubbornness.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I don't have time, why did you sneak out this morning?" Grams asked. Paige didn't reply.

"What's in the attic? Or should I say _who_?" Paige asked. Paige had heard Grams in the attic when, Phoebe was asleep three weeks ago.

_Paige's Memory:_

"_Patty, I've already bounded their powers, I can't just not unbound them and not expect questions," Grams had said._

"_Mom, you bounded them in the first place, you have to figure it out how to explain it to them," a woman said. _

"_Yes well, maybe they aren't meant to be the Power of Four," Grams said._

_ "Mom, it's their destiny, they are the strongest witches of all time," the women said._

_ "Not unless they have their powers, and how am I supposed to explain Paige's powers to her, she's half whitelighter?" Grams had asked. Paige didn't understand what they were saying. Her and her sisters were witches? _

_ "You'll find a way, mom," the woman said. _

_ "Maybe, maybe not goodbight Patty," Grams had said. _Mom? Paige thought but she's dead.

_ "Blessed Be," both of them said. Paige heard Grams lock something, then her footsteps toward the door, Paige had rushed downstairs and into her bed._

Paige had gone to the beach to think ever since.

"Paige that attic door's been locked for years," Grams said, rubbing the sides of her head.

"Oh really? Why did I hear you talking to Mom? What is the Power of Four? And what the hell is a Whitelighter?" Paige yelled. She didn't mean to confront Grams this way.

"Paige, language!" Grams explained, "Upstairs now! Not a word of this to your sisters!" Paige took off up the stairs, into her room and flung herself on her bed.

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed as she saw her sister enter the room, and then fling her body on the bed.

"Paige," Phoebe said more worried. She went over to her sister and placed her hand on her sister's back, Paige's body heaved up and down as she cried.

"Calm down its okay, Grams has yelled at everyone before," Phoebe said.

"That's- That's not it," Paige choked out.

"Then what is it?" Phoebe asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Paige said.

"Paige we need to talk," Prue said walking into the bedroom.

"Prue, Paige doesn't want to talk," Phoebe said standing up to face Prue.

"Phoebe I don't have time for this, Paige come on you are coming to my room," Prue said grabbing Paige's hand.

"Paige you don't have to listen to her," Phoebe said.

"Paige, come on, don't listen to her she'll just get you into trouble, Phoebe move," Prue said. Paige would've fought but she was tired last night's sleep was the best she had in those last three weeks. Every night after Grams checked on her she snuck out to the beach, she couldn't sleep anyway.

"N-no Prue," Paige tried to stay but the words wouldn't come out. Prue shoved past Phoebe and dragged Paige with her.

"Paige what is going on with you?" Prue asked sitting Paige down on the bed. Paige wasn't going to respond.

"Come with me," Prue said, standing Paige up and taking her to the bathroom.

"Stand on this," Prue said, standing in front of a weight scale. Paige just looked at it. Paige thought _what is she doing?_

"Prue, I'm not anorexic," Paige said looking at her sister.

"Let's just see about that," Prue said, determined to help her sister. Paige crossed her arms over her chest.

"No," she said.

"Paige, don't argue on the scale," Prue said grabbing hold of Paige.

"I said no, let go of me," Paige said.

"Paige, I just want to help you," Prue said.

"I don't need help!" Paige yelled as she shrunk to the floor, "I don't need anyone's help." Prue helped Paige up, and put her on the scale. She was only a little under for her being the height that she was.

"Paige, you need help, is this why you were at the beach?" Prue asked looking into Paige's eyes. Paige considered saying yes, but decided not to and nodded no. Honestly she had no clue she was underweight.

"Well than, why were you there?"Prue asked.

"I can't tell you that," Paige said.

"Fine, Piper!" Prue called. Piper came into Prue's room.

"Yes Prue?" Piper asked.

"Can you help me with Paige? I can't get her to talk to me," Prue said.

"Sure," Piper said as Prue left the room.

"Hey," Piper said sitting down next to Paige, "So what's going on?" she asked.

"It's not your problem to deal with Piper," Paige said.

"You don't have to deal with your problems alone," Piper said.

"Yes I do," Paige said standing up.

"Where do you think you are going MissyPaige?" Piper asked.

"My room, and don't call me that," Paige said leaving.

"Paige, come back here," Piper ordered following her.

"Phoebe," Paige said, hugging her older sister, she put her head into Phoebe's neck tears spilling.

"Paige what's wrong?" Phoebe asked as Prue and Piper entered the room. Paige heard her two oldest sisters enter the room, and instead of telling the truth she lied.

"I- I'm anorexic," Paige lied.

"I knew it," Prue said, "Paige you need help."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Paige said.

"Paige as much as I hate to admit it- which I do, Prue's right," Phoebe said.

"I think I'll go talk to Grams," Piper said as she left the room.

"Don't you feel better that it's out in the open?" Prue said to Paige.

_Not really, why does Prue treat me like I'm some little kid?_ Paige thought.

"Prue of course she does," Phoebe said pushing Prue out of the room.

"Phoebe," Prue tried to resist but Phoebe was determined to talk to Paige alone. Prue had finally been shoved out when Phoebe turned to face Paige.

"What is it you won't tell anyone? And don't say your anorexic because even I know that you're not," Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, I- I think we're witches," Paige said.

So Paige knows the big secret about their life, well part of it anyway. How will Grams react to Paige's anorexia? Will Paige slip farther away from her family? You'll just have to wait, Please review!


	7. Much More truth than needed

Chapter 7

"Paige are you okay? Did you hit your head earlier when you sneaked out?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I did not hit my head," Paige said, "Phoebe we're witches I heard Mom say so to Grams."

"Now I'm really sure you hit your head, Paige Mom's dead," Phoebe said feeling Paige's head for a bump. Before she felt her forehead for a fever, Paige pushed Phoebe's hand away.

"Phoebe I didn't hit my head and I don't have a fever," Paige said, "I heard Grams talking to Mom about us in the attic."

"But Paige the attic's," Phoebe started to say.

"Been locked, I know but Phoebe I know what I heard," Paige said.

"Paige, it could've been a dream," Phoebe said.

"It _wasn't_ a dream! It was real, _please_ believe me," Paige said.

"Paige, are you sure you're okay?" Phoebe asked, more worried than ever, she started to reach for Paige's forehead. Paige swatted her hand away.

"I'll prove it, follow me," Paige said, getting ready to go up to the attic. Phoebe followed Paige, sure that she was sick. Paige took out a paperclip with string on it.

"Paige, what are you doing!"Phoebe asked.

"Picking the lock, Glenn showed me how." Phoebe stood next to Paige as she worked on the lock. The door lit up a bright amber color as Paige flew back into the wall, knocked unconscious.

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed as she ran to her little sister. Phoebe as seen the door light up, maybe Paige was right.

"Grams, we found out what was wrong with Paige," Piper said as she entered the living room. Grams thought Paige could have told them about what happened in the attic. She knew that the sisters would think Paige could've hit her head or something else.

"She's anorexic," Prue said as she entered the living room, sitting next to Piper on the couch.

"She's what?" Grams said, making sure she heard right.

"She's anorexic," Piper said, repeating what Prue had said.

"Okay, well there are doctors we can take Paige to, to help her," Grams said, "One of you will have to take her once school ends."

"Anything to help her," Piper said.

"There is something else you need to know," Grams said.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"Paige is your half-sister," Grams said.

"What?" Piper asked. Before anyone could continue they heard a large bang upstairs near the attic.

"Girls?" Grams called walking up the attic stairs. Phoebe had checked Paige's head, there was no blood thank G-D.

"Paige, Paige wake up come on," Phoebe said shaking her little sister. Grams saw Paige and gasped, Phoebe turned around.

"Phoebe what happened?" Prue asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Why do you assume I always do something?" Phoebe yelled.

"Probably because you always do," Prue said.

"Girls, be quiet! Can one of you help Paige get to the car?" Grams yelled. Prue picked up Paige and Piper went to unlock the car.

"Grams what's in the attic? I saw the door light up," Phoebe asked.

"You probably just imagined it," Grams said putting her hand on Phoebe's back guiding her downstairs. Phoebe would've pushed it but they had to get to the hospital. She knew when Paige would wake up she would freak out. Paige hated hospitals the most out of all the Halliwells.

The sisters waited in the waiting room, while Grams was with Paige.

"Phoebe what were you and Paige doing upstairs by the attic?" Prue asked.

"We were trying to open the door by picking the lock, Prue there's something up there," Phoebe said.

"Yes probably some dusty storage boxes, nothing interesting, don't go up there again ever," Prue said.

"Prue you aren't the boss of me I'm eighteen," Phoebe said.

"Grams," Piper said, as Grams entered the waiting room, "Is she okay?"

"She has a mild concussion, they want to keep her here overnight," Grams said.

"Is she awake?" Prue asked.

"Yes, but they only want one family member in there at a time, go ahead Prue," Grams said, Prue stood up and walked into Paige's room. Paige's face was pale, and her breaths were uneven. Prue rushed over to her sister.

"Paige,"Prue said, laying her hand on the top of Paige's head.

"Prue," Paige whispered.

"How you doin kiddo?" Prue asked.

"Don't call me that," Paige said.

"Fine, how are you Paige?"Prue said.

"My head hurts, what happened? The last thing I remember is trying to get into the attic and that's it," Paige said, she took in her surroundings and freaked out, "Prue what am I doing here? Let me out of here," Paige said, kicking her legs and starting to sit up as she felt a rush of pain and gasped. Prue pushed Paige down, Paige tried to ignore the pain and get out of bed but Prue was stronger and held her down.

"Prue, let-let me go," Paige gasped out.

"No, never," Prue said with a kind voice. Paige started to cry, she tried to stop, and she hated crying especially in front of people.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok,"Prue said rubbing Paige's head.

"No, it's not, all I want is to stop being treated like a child Prue, I'm sixteen," Paige said.

"But you are a-"Prue started to say.

"No Prue I'm not, I'm sixteen I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Paige said, "Can you get Phoebe?"

"Sure," Prue said standing up, realizing she wasn't needed. Phoebe walked in and rushed to Paige's side.

"Phoebe!" Paige said smiling.

"Hi, Paige, I'm so glad you're okay," Phoebe said.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"The attic door, it lit up and you flew backwards," Phoebe said.

"Do you believe me now?" Paige asked

"Yes I do," Phoebe said, "But why don't we have powers?"

"I heard them, Mom and Grams, talking about bounding our powers _forever_," she said, "Mom was against it though."

"Okay, but that doesn't exactly explain the door," Phoebe said.

"Grams must have put some spell on it, she must be a witch," Paige said. Before anyone could continue Piper entered the room. Phoebe got up and left the room.

"Hi," Piper said.

"Hi," Paige said, she and Piper weren't really close.

"Paige, everyone was worried about you," Piper said.

"Oh," Paige said.

"Paige, you need to be careful," Piper said putting her hand on Paige's hand. Paige didn't move away like she usually did.

"I am careful, I've been going to the beach and I've been fine," Paige said.

"Yes but you could have been hurt," Piper said.

"But I wasn't, I shouldn't even be here," Paige said looking around the room with disgust.

"You're here for your own safety, Paige you weren't just slammed into the wall you're anorexic," Piper said, "I want you to live."

"I'm safe at home," Paige said.

"Paige you somehow got a concussion when you were at home," Piper replied more sternly.

"Maybe Prue can talk some sense into you," Piper said leaving the room. Prue entered the room a second time. Paige turned on her side, her back facing Prue.

"Paige, Piper's right you're safer here, for now anyway," Prue said," You're staying here overnight."

"What? No, no I am not staying here overnight," Paige said, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Paige yes you are," Prue said.

"No," Paige said standing up; she grabbed the pole next to her to steady herself.

"Paige get back in that bed," Prue ordered trying to push Paige back on the bed. Paige held as strong as she could considering that the room was spinning.

"No, I want to go home," Paige said. A tall man entered the room.

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"Daddy!" Paige said, her eyes lit up and a smile appeared. Prue stayed where she was. Grams entered the room.

"Sam!" She called.

"Penny, I think I have a right to see my own daughter," he said slipping around Prue and faced Paige. Paige let go of the pole and wrapped her arms around Sam, hugging him. He laughed.

"Paige what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked.

So Prue and Piper know that Paige is their half-sister and Phoebe believes Paige about them being witches. How will Prue react to Sam? Or Phoebe, or Piper how will they react?


	8. Telling the Truth

Chapter 8

"Daddy!" Prue yelled.

"Yes, I'm Paige's father," Sam said as he broke from Paige's grasp. He sat her down on the bed. Prue went to the bed and sat next to her, holding her hand, she wasn't going to let her sister go with some stranger.

"Prue, I'm your half-sister," Paige said looking down at the floor.

"I know," Prue said her voice drenched in kindness.

"Penny, when Paige leaves tomorrow I want her to come home with me," Sam said, facing Penny.

"There is no way she is going home with you," Penny said.

"Grams maybe you should go talk outside," Prue said.

"Yes, yes well let's go Sam," she said leaving the room with Sam.

"Paige don't worry you're not going with him," Prue said.

"I want to go with him," she whispered.

"Sweetie you hit your head, you don't know what you're saying," Prue said.

"Yes, I do I want to go with him," Paige said.

"Why don't you go to sleep, we can talk about this later," Prue said.

"I'm not tired, I don't want to talk about it later I want to talk about it now," Paige said.

"Paige, you don't want to go with him, he left you," Prue said.

"He didn't leave me," she said, "Grams threw him out."

"Paige, Grams wouldn't do that," Prue said.

"But she did Prue, I met him three years ago he told me," she said.

"Paige you were thirteen you didn't know what to believe," Prue said reassuringly.

"You're not listening," Paige said standing up and tried to start walking to the window. Her head throbbed, she thought about what had happened this weekend, she snuck out, got sick, her sisters moved in, a door threw her against the wall, she saw her dad again. A tear dripped down her cheek.

"Prue, I don't want to do this anymore," Paige said.

"Do what?" Prue asked placing her hand on Paige's back. Paige shrugged it off.

"Be smothered, like I'm some little kid, I'm not damn it! I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Paige said her voice rising.

"Paige, you're sixteen and you're not smothered," Prue said.

"Oh, _really_? How come when Phoebe sneaks out no one goes into frenzy? Like what happened with me?" Paige asked.

"Paige, you and Phoebe, you're so different from each other," Prue replied.

"So? Why would that matter?" Paige asked again, "I'm sick of being treated like a child, I'm not a child, Prue," Paige said turning to face Prue.

"You don't think I know that? Paige you are growing up quicker than anyone wants," Prue said.

"I don't care want they want!" Paige said, "I don't care if you think I should never grow-up, because I am."

"Paige don't use," Prue started to say.

"That tone with me? Well guess what you're not Mom or Grams," Paige said.

"Paige, don't go any farther," Prue said.

"Or what?" Paige dared.

"You don't want to find out," Prue said.

"Try me," Paige said. Prue knew Paige was becoming rebellious but this was ridiculous.

"You are going home with us tomorrow whether you want to or not," Prue said. Paige didn't say anything as Prue left the room. Paige wanted to go home with her dad; her sisters were smothering her, well except Phoebe. Paige didn't care about the attic anymore, she saw her dad for the first time in years and now she couldn't even talk to him. Grams walked in and stood next to Paige, putting her hand on Paige's shoulder. Paige turned to face Grams.

"Hi," Paige whispered.

"Prue told me what you said, she wasn't very happy," Grams said.

"I don't care," Paige said.

"You don't mean that," Grams said.

"Yes, I do," Paige said, "And I mean that I want to go home with dad."

"I talked to him," Grams said.

"No, you fought with him, you never just _talk_ to a guy," Paige said.

"And he agreed with me," Grams said.

"No, you argued until you won," Paige said, "Like you always do."

"Paige, you aren't safe with him," Grams said.

"How do you know that?" Paige asked.

"The environment he lives in isn't a place for a sixteen year old," Grams replied, "And I don't always win."

"Oh yeah? Tell me when you didn't win?" Paige countered.

"Paige, I've been married four times," Grams said, Paige didn't say anything.

"See?" Grams asked.

"I still want to go with him," she said.

"I know, but I'm not allowing it," Grams said, "Paige he left you when you were young, why would you want to go with him?"

"He didn't leave me, he was forced to leave" Paige said.

"What makes you say that?" Grams asked.

"He told me," Paige said, "When I met him three years ago, which was three years after I found out I was Prue, Phoebe, and Piper's half sister, I just found out his last name."

"That's where you were when you ran away?" Grams asked.

"I didn't run away, I just took a day trip," Paige said, "I came home after a few hours."

"Yes, all muddy and out of breath," Grams said.

"But I came home, that's the point regardless of my appearance," Paige said. Paige remembered the day she met her dad.

Paige's Memory:

_ Everyone was busy in the kitchen, even Phoebe, today was the day Piper was leaving so everyone was distracted. In her bag, Paige had packed two water bottles, six granola bars, and a little bit of money. She knew where her dad was, at Camp Skylark. Paige didn't know why the name sounded familiar, but she didn't care she wanted to find her dad. She had slipped out the door and took off on her bike. Paige had stopped at a payphone about five minutes before she got to the camp. She dialed the Manor and Grams picked up on the first ring._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Grams?" I asked I needed to know it was her._

_ "Paige?" _

_ "Yeah," I asked._

_ "Where are you? Are you okay? I'm coming to pick you up," Grams said._

_ "I'm fine, I'll be home in a few hours don't worry," I said, I hung up before Grams could reply. When I arrived the camp was deserted, I looked in some of the cabins, until I found the head person of the camp._

_ "Hello?" I asked. _

"_We're closed," she said, his back toward me._

_ "I know, I'm looking for Sam Wilder," I said._

_ "Cabin 12," She said, still not turning around._

_ "Thanks," I said, slipping out of the cabin. I knocked on the door to Cabin 12._

_ "Hello?" A guy asked._

_ "Hi, are you Sam Wilder?" I asked._

_ "Yes, you are?" he said his back was toward me just like the head of the camps was._

_ "I'm Paige Halliwell, your daughter," I said. He turned around and looked at me; he smiled and walked toward me. _

_ "Is it really you?" he asked._

_ "Yes," I whispered. He hugged me, as tears dripped down my face. After that we talked, mostly about Mom, he showed me some old pictures of them together, he told me that he tried to keep me, that Grams won the rights considering she already had custody of her sisters. He offered to drive me home, but I told him no, if Grams saw him she'd freak. On my way home I ran out of water, and fell in a car driving by me splattered me with mud. Grams and I had a huge fight when I got home, but she never found out where I went, she couldn't get that out of me, all my sisters tried to but I didn't say anything. _

End Memory


	9. Truth of the past

I know it's probably annoying that Paige gets hurt a lot, but she is the most curious of the sisters about the attic, therefore she gets into the most trouble. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, Please Review!

Phoebe knew that Paige didn't want to talk to anyone else that night, especially after the 'pep' talks from Prue and Grams. The thing that bothered her though, was that Paige didn't tell her about being her (Phoebe's) half-sister. When she saw a tall man and Grams leave the building, Phoebe followed. She hid behind a bush while they argued.

"Penny, you know I should be able to see my daughter," the guy said.

"Sam, Paige doesn't need more heartbreak," Grams said.

"Like she doesn't get any living with you?" Sam countered, "Her mother died, before she could walk, two of her sisters moved out and what's going to happen when Paige and her sisters get their powers, when you aren't around to explain them?"

"Sam, they won't know anything about magic because I'm binding their powers forever," Grams said.

"What? Penny, you can't do that it's their destiny to help the greater good," Sam said.

"They will just without magic," Penny said.

"Didn't Victor leave because he disagreed with you, that the girls should have a magic free life?" Sam questioned.

"Times have changed, haven't they?" Grams said.

"That doesn't matter, they deserve their powers, Paige's half-whitelighter, you can't hide her from her destiny," he said.

"She'll become a whitelighter in time," Grams said.

"After she died, she'll never be able to see her sisters again, she- they'll be heartbroken, let me prepare her so she doesn't have to die, she can be one now," he said.

"No," Grams said, "She won't be going home with you, she coming home with me, just like she has for the last sixteen years."

"Besides, where do you live?" Grams asked.

"I-I live at the camp," he said.

"Sam, you must agree with me, Paige can't finish growing-up there, you know why," Grams said.

"Fine but I still want to see her," he said.

"We'll see," Grams said Phoebe didn't catch the rest of the conversation because she rushed inside, just as Prue was leaving Paige's room.

"Where's Piper?" she asked.

"Cafeteria," Phoebe said. Grams entered the waiting room.

"Grams, she wants to go with him," Prue said fuming.

"Well, she won't be going with him," Grams said.

"She started arguing with me like, well like Phoebe," Prue said.

"Hey," Phoebe said standing up.

"Girls, Paige is going through a rebellious stage, is it at a bad time? Yes, we just have to get through this," Grams said, Phoebe and Prue both sat down as Grams left for Paige's room.

"So, that guy Sam? He's Paige's dad?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, and he has in his head he's going to take Paige away," Prue said.

"What does Paige say?" Phoebe asked.

"She wants to go with him, I said she was only saying that because she hit her head but she disagrees," Prue said.

"But she's not is she?" Phoebe asked, "Leaving, that is?"

"No, we just need to get some sense in her head that's all," Prue said.

"What _sense_? That she _wants_ to go with her dad?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe he left her, just like dad left us," Prue said, "You're not agreeing with her are you?"

"I just see why Paige wants to go home with him and not us," Phoebe said.

"Do tell little sister," Prue said.

"Well, Paige never really got to know her dad, I remember dad, just pieces of course, but what does she know?"

"Phoebe she recognized him," Prue said.

"What?"

"Yeah, so she must know him, but when did she meet him?"Prue asked. The girls sat there for a while and thought when Paige could've met him.

"Three years ago," Phoebe whispered.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Do you remember when Paige, took off when Piper was moving out?" phoebe asked.

"She was gone for hours, Piper and I couldn't find her anywhere, she came home though and refused to talk about where she had gone," Prue said. Before the sisters could continue Grams entered and said they were leaving and would be back later.

"But Grams we've only been here for a few hours," Prue said.

Paige needs to sleep, we all need to sleep," Grams said. Piper soon returned and Grams filled her in about Paige's dad coming.

"And we're leaving, what if he comes back?" Piper said.

"He won't," Grams said.

"I want to stay with Paige just in case," Piper said. Grams thought about it and gave in.

"Fine, call me if anything changes," Grams said, giving Piper a hug. Piper watched her sisters and Grams leave and she entered Paige's room. Paige was laying on the bed her back facing Piper.

"Who's there?" Paige asked, not turning around.

"Piper," Piper said as she walked over and sat across from Paige. Paige dark curls covered her eyes.

"You're not going to make me change my mind you know," Paige said.

"I know that, Grams and Prue just don't," Piper said.

"They don't understand, no one does," Paige said.

"You're right," Piper said, "No one does because you won't say anything."

"No one will listen, Prue just says I hurt my head and Grams she thinks I'm safer here," Paige said.

"I'll listen, tell me," Piper said. So Paige did, she told her everything, when she found out. How she heard Grams talking to her friends over the phone, their fight about secrets, when she found her dad, until now when she saw him again the first time in three years.

"I'm so sick of talking about me, tell me about you, about school," Paige said.

"It's almost over," Piper said.

"Nooo, really? I knew that Piper," Paige said sarcastically.

"You are so like Prue," Piper said. Paige frowned.

"You mean, hardly around, strict, over-protective Prue?" Paige asked.

"She's just looking out for you," Piper said.

"I'm sick of people looking out for me; I'm not a kid anymore, what time is it anyway?" Paige asked changing the subject.

"It's six," Piper said, she didn't want to argue all Paige needed was to rest.

"It's been six hours?" Paige said.

"I'm staying through the rest of the night," Piper said.

"When am I leaving this," Paige said motioning to the room.

"Tomorrow morning, probably around eight or nine," Piper said.

"Ugh, great," Paige said, her head flopping down on the pillow, she looked up at the ceiling.

"Look at it this way, you don't have to go to school," Piper said. Paige smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Watch Prue return home with my homework though," Paige said.

"Yes, but until then you can do what you want until school's over," Piper said.

"Like what? I probably won't be allowed out of bed," Paige said.

"I'm taking off of work that day, I don't have classes, so I can keep you company," Piper said. Paige thought about that and decided it couldn't be so bad, but the more she thought about the Manor the more she thought about the attic. She hoped Phoebe was trying to get it open.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to sleep now," Paige said turning on her side closing her eyes.


	10. What to do?

Chapter 10

_I have decided to continue this story and I would like to thank ALL my reviewers especially Amy, your review made my day and I hope you all will continue reading and reviewing my story. _

Prue stormed into Manor furious, what was in her baby sister's head? Phoebe quietly slipped past Prue up the stairs to her and Paige's room.

"Grams' what is with Paige? She's never, ever acted like this before," Prue asked as she sat at the dining room table.

"She's going through a stage just like you all have, granted it isn't at the best time but we'll get through this, just remember you need to care for all your sisters," Grams said.

"Why me? I know I'm the oldest and all but Paige will be eighteen in a couple of years," Prue asked.

"Prue I know you are upset about not being able to go to school out east, but you have responsibilities, when I'm gone you have to take care of your sisters," Grams said, "End of discussion." Grams left the table leaving Prue alone with her thoughts.

Phoebe sat on her bed, and made a list of questions and what she knew.

_1. Paige is my half-sister, why she never told me?_

_2. Paige could be right about magic, to some extent anyway_

_3. Grams is sick_

_4. Should I put off New York? Or should I leave directly after graduation?_

_5. And what about my baby __sister__-_she crossed out sister and rewrote_- half-sister? I don't think she should come, Prue could be bossy, but she could keep Paige safe, yeah I got mad at her earlier, but knowing Prue she'll put locks on the bedroom windows._

_6. I need to tell Paige the real reason I am going to New York  
><em>

Phoebe read the list twice and decided she would wait until Grams got better, if she got better, to leave for New York. Phoebe saw Paige's packed suitcase and took all of clothing out and put them in Paige's dresser. As she reached the bottom of the suitcase she saw a slip of paper with a phone number on it. Phoebe grabbed the phone next to her bed and dialed the number.

"Camp Skylark, I'm sorry but we are closed until further notice," a women on the other end said, getting ready to hang up.

"No wait!" phoebe said, "I'm looking for someone who works there or may have worked there, Sam."

"Sam Wilder?" the woman asked.

"Yes, yes that's him, is he there?"

"Who is calling?"

"Just tell him I know Paige Halliwell, he'll know who I am," Phoebe said.

"One moment," she said. Phoebe waited until someone answered on the other line.

"Who is this?" Sam asked.

"Phoebe Halliwell, I'm Paige's sister, her half- sister," she said.

"Look, you really shouldn't be talking to me, if your Grams knew what-," he said.

"I'm eighteen, Grams doesn't control me anymore, besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her," she said.

"Fine, but make it quick," he said.

"I have one question and one only, what are my sisters and me?" she asked.

"Phoebe I—I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"That's BS Sam! I heard you and Grams talking earlier," she said.

"Look, there are things I can't tell you, not now, maybe ever, but if it's your destiny then you will know," he said.

"What is it you can't tell us? What's so wrong about it? Are we witches, demons, whitelighters or what?" Phoebe practically yelled not knowing the true meaning of the terms.

"Phoebe? Are you Ok?" Prue asked coming up the stairs.

"Tell me now!" Phoebe demanded.

"I'm sorry but I can't, good-bye Phoebe," he said and hung up. Phoebe groaned as Prue walked in looking at Paige's empty suitcase on the floor.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm leaving Prue, after Grams gets better," she said.

"Sure you are," Prue smirked, "Why do you have Paige's suitcase then? She going to?"

"Was going with me, to New York," Phoebe said.

"Oh really, and how are you going to get there?" Prue said, laughing.

"This isn't a game, I am leaving, I have money saved, Paige was going to come but she's better here with you and Piper," Phoebe said.

"Grams won't let you leave," Prue said, "Besides you won't go through with it, you never do."

"One. I'm eighteen Grams doesn't control me anymore, no one does. Two. Things have changed I will go through with it after Grams gets better then I'll be leaving for New York," Phoebe said.

"What about Paige?" Prue asked, "You know Grams won't let her leave."

"She isn't going, she was going to, but that changed," Phoebe said quietly.

"What changed, finding out that she's our half-sister?" Prue asked.

"No, I don't care about that, she's getting hurt, I can't take care of her as well as you can," Phoebe said, telling only art of the truth.

"You've grown up quick within the last couple of days, but that still doesn't mean I won't try stopping you from leaving San Francisco," Prue said turning to leave.

"Don't tell Grams," Phoebe said, "Please."

"Phoebe, what if Grams doesn't get better, will you still leave?"

"Prue, Grams will get better, I know that, but if by some small chance she doesn't then yes I will still leave," Phoebe said. Prue left Phoebe and Paige's room and headed toward her room.

She entered her room and sat on her bed and called her fiancé, Roger.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can we meet up for dinner, like now I need to tell you something," Prue said.

"Uhh, sure how about Chinatown?" he asked.

"Sounds great I'll meet you in there in ten," Prue said. She put on clean clothes and before heading downstairs said goodbye to Grams who was reading in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Grams asked.

"Date, Chinatown," Prue said.

"But its family dinner night," Grams said.

"Half the family isn't here, Pheebs I'm sure won't come down, and Piper's with Paige," she said.

"Prudence, I don't know how many family dinners we will have left, even if it's just us three," Grams said.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same, Piper stopping Phoebe and me arguing, Paige laughing about well almost anything, and you asking us about our week, we need everyone at the table," Prue said. Grams sighed and motioned for Prue to go.

_What to look forward to in the next chapter: _

_1. Piper and Paige scene _

_2. Prue and Roger's date_

_3. Grams and Phoebe moment_

_4. Possibly Paige coming home_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Piper watched her baby sister sleep for hours until she herself fell asleep. She could have only been asleep for five minutes or so until she her Paige sobbing quietly thrashing around in her sleep.

"Paige, Paige!" Piper said nudging her awake. Paige jolted up, glancing around confused.

"Piper?" Paige mumbled rubbing her eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's only eleven, you were thrashing around in your sleep, you okay?" She asked her little sister.

"It was nothing," Paige lied.

"Uh huh sure, spill it little sister," Piper said.

"Really, Piper it was nothing," Paige lied again. The dream was still vivid in her mind.

Paige and two of her older sisters in a caged in garden blooming with flowers. Paige was in a light blue gown and was sitting in a wheelchair.

_"Paige, we just want to help you," Prue said._

_"Help me! You stuck me in this place, because you thought I was crazy, I'm not ask Pheebs, she'll back me up," Paige pleaded._

_"Paige, Pheebs is in New York, she left after Grams passed, don't you remember?" Prue asked worry in her voice. _

_"'Course I remember, she left us when were supposed to get our powers," Paige said matter a factly._

_"Paige, sweetie we don't have powers," Piper said kneeling in front of Paige's wheelchair._

_"You don't understand, neither of you do, only Phoebe does, we are witches, Mom was and so was Grams, she bound our powers, Why I don't know," Paige said shaking her head sobbing, "I don't know." Piper held her hands as Prue placed her hands on Paige's shoulders as they moved up and down._

_"Where's Phoebe? She's supposed to be here, she said over the phone last week that she'd be here," Paige asked._

_"Phoebe got held up is all," Piper said, wiping the tears from Paige's face._

_"With _what_? Her _boyfriend_?" Paige said bitterly. Prue rubbed her hands on Paige's head._

_"Doctor," Prue called out, soon after a tall blonde haired woman came out taking Paige's wheelchair._

_"We'll see you soon, sweetie 'kay?" Piper said, kissing Paige on the cheek._

_"See you soon," Prue said, kneeling down giving her baby sister a hug. Paige didn't say anything, nor did she look at either of her sisters. Tears fell down her cheeks as she was rolled into her room, and only then did she start to sob. _

"Paige?" Piper asked, she knew her sister was reliving her dream as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm not crazy, Piper I'm not," Paige said.

"Why would you think that?" Piper asked.

"I-I can't tell you," Paige whispered.

"Mhm and what is it you can't tell me?"

"Something that Grams won't tell us," Paige said.

"Piper you wouldn't leave would you? Me, that's is," Paige asked.

"Of course not," Piper said her heart breaking at her sister's sorrow.

"Promise?" Paige asked.

"Promise," Piper said, "You should get back to sleep."

"Do I have to?" Paige whined with a hint of a smile.

"You want to leave in the morning don't you?" Piper asked.

"Well yeah, but it isn't moring yet," Paige said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Piper said reaching over and tickiling Paige. Paige nearly shrieked with laughter, then she did the same to Piper. Both sisters giggled for what seemed like hours, they eventually became exsauhted and fell asleep.

"Hey Roger," Prue said sitting down at the chair across from her fiance, "Thanks for coming on short notice, things have been so crazy at home, I don't even know where to start."

"That's okay," Roger said giving Prue a kiss, "I actually have something to tell you too."

"Good news I hope," Prue said. The couple ordered their food as Prue told Roger all that had happened since Friday night.

"Wow sounds like you've had a busy weekend," he said.

"Yeah, and what about you what did you have to tell me?" she asked.

"It's about your little sister," he said slowly.

"Which one? I have three," Prue said.

"Phoebe," he said.

"What'd she do?" Prue asked sighing, "She egg your house? Car? Prank calls to the museum?"

"Um no, no silly pranks like that," he said.

"Then what?" Prue asked.

"Your sister came onto to me," he said gingerly.

"She WHAT?" Prue screeched, turning heads in the chinese restuaraunt.

"Look, I took care of it, told her no, but I thought you'd want to know," he said.

"I got to go, I'll see you Monday," Prue said storming out of the restuaraunt.

"Phoebe! Dinner!" Grams called upstairs from the dining room. Phoebe came downstairs and sat across from Grams.

"Good evening," Grams said.

"What's so good about it? Paige is in the hospital, Prue is going to explode from stress and, Piper well, she's still Piper," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe Halliwell, don't talk about your sisters like that!"

"Like what? I was telling the truth!" Phoebe nearly yelled, "Grams you aren't supposed to leave us. But you are, aren't you?"

"Phoebe, I don't want to leave," Grams said her tone softening.

"Then why are you?" Phoebe asked.

"It's not like I'm leaving by choice," Grams said. Phoebe started crying, tears spilling down her cheeks. Grams got up from the table and went around and hugged her grandaughter. At the momnet Prue stormed in but stopped when she saw Grams hugging Phoebe. Since when did Phoebe allow Grams to hug her? Her anger had dissolved at the moment as she quietly went upstairs to her room.

_Well that's it for this chapter please Review_

_What to look forward to in the next chapter:_

_coming home_

_2. Prue and Phoebe confrontation_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You ready to go?" Prue asked as Paige sat uncomfortably in the wheelchair, which reminded her of her nightmare last night.

"What type of question is that? Duh, yeah I want to go," Paige said. The doctor had cleared her as okay to go home, but they wanted them to call if she showed any symptoms. Prue had arrived that morning once visiting hours started, saying Grams was at home waiting for them. While Paige was asleep Piper talked to Prue about last night.

_"Prue there's something bothering her, what are we going to do?" Piper asked._

_"That seems the question of the week," Prue said._

_"Yeah, I know," she said._

_"You said she didn't want you to leave right? Well Phoebe said she was leaving for New York after Grams gets better, you know if I don't kill her first that is," Prue said._

_"Wait what? Phoebe's moving to New York? And why would you kill her she borrow something of yours?"_

_"She wanted to sleep with my fiancé." Prue said sighing._

_"Prue think about this, even Phoebe wouldn't do something like that," Piper said._

_"I don't know she is Pheebs after all," Prue said, they both went quiet when Paige woke up._

"Hey, don't sass me little sister," Prue said smiling.

"Whatever, let's just go, onward, my trusty steed, I mean Prue!" Paige said pointing toward the entrance of the hospital.

"Are you sure you are from this century?" Prue asked (A Knight to Remember S4 Ep6).

"Says the girl who works at a museum," she said.

"Well, most people I _know_ don't say something like that, even the people who work at museums" Prue replied.

"Uh huh, sure let's go," Paige said ending the conversation as Prue pushed Paige out of the hospital with Piper and Grams following behind her.

Prue's mind replayed last night's events in her mind as they drove to the Manor. She was disgusted by her sister, coming on to her fiancé like that. She couldn't even confront her last night, for her heart melted when she saw she was crying. But that feeling was gone now, Phoebe was done crying and she needed to talking to. When they arrived at the Manor Prue left for work, Grams headed straight for the kitchen, and Piper walked with Paige to the couch.

"I'm fine Piper I don't need help walking to the couch, it was bad enough with the wheelchair having to use it just to get out of the hospital," Paige said walking to the couch.

"Paige you were slammed or pushed or tripped or whatever, into a wall last night," Piper said.

"Tripped is the word you are looking for, by the way," Paige lied. Only Phoebe and Grams, though she wasn't admitting it, knew what really happened. She knew Phoebe was skeptical about magic, but at least she knew it was real. Prue would ship her off for some 'help' and Piper would agree, if she told them about their true destinies. Then come to see it, Prue would probably ship her off to Boarding School anyway, sooner or later. At least that's what she'd do with Phoebe.

"Paige what do you want to eat?" Grams asked from the kitchen. Ice Cream, Paige thought.

"Can I have anything?" she asked.

"That depends," Grams said.

"Umm, some ice cream," Paige said. Piper laughed.

"'Course you would say that," Piper said.

"Let's start with something healthy first okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, um just a piece of toast is fine, then some ice cream," Paige said.

"How 'bout some soup with that too?" Grams asked.

"Hey, Pheebs haven't seen you in a few days," Jimmy said, giving Phoebe a kiss.

"Jimmy, it's over, I shouldn't have gone back to you, I should have listened to Todd, you're more trouble than me, and that says something, good-bye," Phoebe said walking away.

"Babe!" Jimmy said reaching Phoebe.

"It's over go away!" Phoebe said.

"You are not dumping me Phoebe Halliwell!" he said, grabbing hold of Phoebe. Phoebe was about to tell him to let go but Todd beat her to it.

"Leave her alone you, son-of- a –b****!" he said Punching Jimmy. Phoebe jumped back in surprise. Jimmy got up and punched Todd back.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" the crowds in the hallway chanted.

"Todd!" Phoebe yelled grabbing him, pulling him away as several teachers came down the hall to see what was going on.

"Break it up! To the Principal's office all of you three," said one of the teachers looking at Phoebe, Todd and Jimmy. Jimmy walked ahead of Todd, who Phoebe walked silently behind.

"What happened?" The principal asked them. They all sat silently.

"We can wait all day you know, I called your parents they're on their way."

"Well, Marks was an ass- as usual- and just punched me out of the blue," Jimmy lied.

"That is so not what happened dip wad, you know it's because I broke up with you ugh!" Phoebe scoffed.

"Uh, no you didn't break up with me I-"Jimmy started to say.

"Oh please anyone in their right mind would break up with you, Phoebe just realized what an asshole you are," Todd said.

"I aught a-"said Jimmy getting up.

"Sit down!" the principal said. Prue walked in at that moment as she saw the boys standing up, one with a broken nose, another with a black eye, and Phoebe in the middle of it.

"Principal Dyer I apologize for my sister's behavior, what did you have in mind for her punishment? After that we'll be gone," Prue said.

"Since, she wasn't directly in the fight, but more so the cause of it, one day suspension," he said.

"But I didn't do anything, it was Jimmy! If you can't realize that Dyer then well you're the ass- Jackass that is!" Phoebe yelled as Prue dragged her out of the office. The morning announcements were just coming on, the whole school heard Phoebe, and when she entered the hallway students were cheering, 'cept Paula who hated Phoebe.

"Phoebe Halliwell! How could you be such a disgrace?" Prue yelled once they got into Prue's car.

"Me? Weren't you listening? Jimmy started it! Besides how can you call me a disgrace it's not like your Mom or Grams!" Phoebe yelled back as Prue started the car.

"From what I heard those two boys were fighting over you! You already had Jimmy-"

"I broke up with him! He grabbed hold of me, and wouldn't let go so Todd defended me!" Phoebe said explaining.

"What about Roger then? You know my fiancé!"

"What about him, besides the fact that he's a skank?"

"You only call him that because he wouldn't sleep with you!"

"Um ewww gross- number one he came onto me not the other way around!"

"Sure he did Phoebe, just like all the other guys," Prue retorted.

"Do you think I'm the skank? I am not a – Prue watch out!" Phoebe screamed in terror, Prue turned her head as the other car came smashing into them (Murphy's Luck S2 Ep16).

"Halliwell Residence, Penelope speaking, may I ask who is calling?" Grams asked over the phone.

"Yes, yes I'm their Grandmother, thank-you I'll be right there," Grams said. Paige and Piper stopped watching The Wizard of Oz and looked up.

"Grams what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"It's Prue and Phoebe they were in a car wreck," Grams said, "I'll be back soon, Piper keep an eye on Paige."

"What am I, five? I don't need a babysitter, Piper, go with Grams I'll be fine here go," Paige said. Piper thought about it,

"You'll be okay here?"

"Yes, yes go!" Piper followed Grams as Paige stood up and headed upstairs toward the attic.

_Cliffhanger I know, like in the show Phoebe and Prue were in a car accident but I don't know if I'll have a car accident with Paige yet, she still has plenty of accidents to come. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the Manor

Paige didn't know how much time she had before Grams and Piper got back, but she knew she had to get into that attic. Before going up to the attic she went into Grams' room. There was some spell or force field on that door, but surely a key would open it, right? Grams' room had cream walls, her bed a neatly made with a light blue comforter. Paige headed straight to her nightstand, on either side of her bed and opened the drawers.

An address book, a locket with Patricia engraved on it. Paige flipped it over and there was some strange symbol on it, but she quickly realized it as a symbol she learned about reading some history book. It was called, called a- she struggled to remember its name. This must be the symbol for the Power of Four, she thought, where had she seen it before?(Review and guess where she'd seen it before, once someone gets it right I'll post the next chapter the following evening or day) But why were there one three triangle like loops? What about the fourth one? She put the locket away reminding herself to look up the symbol later.

She moved over to the next nightstand but saw no key. The next stop is the dresser, Paige thought. She carefully fingered through all the drawers but found nothing. In the closet there were several boxes, she just hoped one had the key, but nothing. About an hour had passed since Grams and Piper left, she had to hurry. The last stop was Grams jewelry box, Paige didn't know why she hadn't checked there before. But yet again she found nothing, Paige was dumbfounded. Thinking back to all the mysteries she read, she realized Grams could've taped the key behind a picture.

Flipping through all the pictures she finally found the key. She sprinted upstairs to the attic as fast as she could. Putting the key into the lock, she heard the downstairs door open. _No! I need more time!_ Paige thought. She shoved the key into her pocket and headed to her room, and stopped at what she saw on the floor.

At The Hospital

Prue rushed to Grams and Piper once she saw them. She had a broken arm and some cuts and bruises on her face. Piper hugged her.

"It's all my fault, Piper, it's all my fault, the doctor said she'll be okay, but why isn't she waking up?" Prue said mostly into Piper's ear but Grams heard her.

"What happened?" Grams asked.

"Well we were talking, I had to bring her home from school because she sorta caused a fight," Prue said, and then she saw Grams face, "But she wasn't necessarily in the fight, I'll explain later, but anyway on the way home, we were talking in the car and another car was driving straight at us and I- I," Prue said, tears slipping down her face. Grams went over to hug her, letting her anger subside for a while to comfort the oldest Halliwell sister. A doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Mrs. Halliwell?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" Grams asked as Prue held Piper's hand showing worry on her face.

"Phoebe Halliwell has some minor cuts and bruises and a minor concussion," he said, "she has yet to wake up, but she should soon, one of you may visit her if you like," he said, "She's in room 178." Grams walked to room 178 as Piper and Prue sat down in the waiting room.

Room 178

"Hello, Phoebe, it's Grams I know you can't hear me but you need to wake up okay? We'll talk about what happened at home okay?" Grams said, sitting across from Phoebe. Phoebe stirred buy didn't wake up.

"Please, Phoebe you are important to this family, okay? I know you haven't said anything about it to me, but I just wanted for you to know, sure you fight with Prue, who I will be talking to, but for now that doesn't matter what matters is you waking up," she said. About thirty minutes later Phoebe moaned and her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Grams? What happened? Where am I?" Phoebe said and looked at what she was wearing, "And what the h*ll am I wearing?"

"I'll let that word slip, only because you were in a car crash, do you remember?" Grams said. Phoebe's mind replayed the recent events in her head, Prue and her fighting then blackness.

"The car was coming right at us and Prue didn't see it, Prue! Is she okay? Is Prue okay?" Phoebe asked, forgetting temporarily that she and Prue had a fight, and that _she_ was the one in a hospital bed.

"Prue's fine dear, she has some cuts and bruises and a broken arm," Phoebe's face fell, "But otherwise she's fine, she's more worried about you."

"I'm fine, my head hurts a little but, otherwise I'm fine, who else is here, besides you and Prue that is?"

"Piper is here, she's talking to Prue in the waiting room, Paige is at home." _The Attic_, Phoebe thought immediately, Paige was going to get herself hurt again, and she all knew that her family had enough of hospitals to last them awhile.

"Can we go now? Please, I'm fine," Phoebe said begging Grams. "

"Alright, let me go fill out the paperwork," Grams said. She left the room and went down the hall.

In the Waiting Room

"Prue for the last time it isn't your fault!" Piper said sternly.

"Yes it is, if I wasn't fighting and keeping my eyes on the road, Phoebe's chance of living would be much higher."

"Prue, she has a minor concussion, she's not in a coma and besides people can wake up from them."

"She isn't in a coma yet, and besides how do you know she'll wake up?"

"Prue, do you even hear yourself? This is Phoebe we are talking about, she isn't going to die without winning the argument," Piper said, hoping to make Prue laugh. Prue didn't even smile.

"Pheebs will be fine, okay don't worry, concentrate on something else, like the newspaper I read there is some Ms. Hellfire(Ms. Hellfire S2 EP9) farther north, just a few hours away, think of ways to protect us. That's what you do best."

"I didn't protect Paige or Phoebe," Prue said glumly.

"One, Paige is a teenager she is going to get into trouble and Two, Prue car accidents happen okay? It was the other driver's fault he drove at _you in your lane_, not the other way around, Okay?" Prue didn't say anything and picked up The Bay Mirror and started reading. Piper glanced over at what Prue was reading.

"Prue, are you really going to read the advice column, no offense or anything but I can't see you reading it or writing it," Piper said smiling.

"Piper can you see any of our sisters writing advice? (The Fifth Halliwell S4 EP16) Can you imagine the advice Phoebe would give? Dear Mr. Depressed I'm sorry your girlfriend dumped you but let's face it you are just boring, get a personality," Prue said, they both burst out into giggles. After Grams had filled out the paperwork, Phoebe and Grams walked into the waiting room and the giggles of both girls died down. Prue was the first to reach Phoebe and hugged her.

"Oh my G-D Pheebs, I was so worried, I'm so sorry," Preu said.

"Prue I'm _fine_!" Phoebe said, "I want to continue that conversation we were having earlier, I want to explain." Prue had forgotten about the fight and then she remembered what it was about.

"Right, of course but first let's get home," Prue said.

_Phoebe wasn't in the hospital long but I needed to continue the story. The next chapter may be up tonight or Friday depending on when someone gets the question above answered. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I usually don't update this often but homework hasn't been so heavy. The first person to get the correct answer gets my next TWO chapters early through PM!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Congratulations to WyaRose! Who got the answer correct, it was the spirit board. Every few chapters I'll include a question, the 1__st__ to answer correct will get the next chapter early. _

"Paige!" Phoebe called, heading up the stairs. Just like Paige she stopped in the entryway of their shared bedroom. Prue and Piper sat down on the couch chatting about why Prue had gone to Phoebe's school in the first place.

"What is this?" Paige asked her voice quivering.

"It's nothing you um ah," Phoebe said.

"I need to worry about? G-D you're turning into them, what the hell happened to you?" Paige asked, yelling.

"It's not what you think," Phoebe said.

"You were going to leave weren't you? Without me, is it because I'm the youngest or is it because I'm the half-sister?" Paige asked her voice rising higher and higher, anger showing in her face.

"Paige, no I-," Phoebe said trying to explain. Piper and Prue heard the fighting and her running up the steps.

"No, I don't want to hear it," Paige spat, running into the bathroom tears streaming down her face; she pushed past Prue and Piper, locking the door.

"Phoebe, what the hell happened?" Prue asked.

"She uh, she saw the suitcases," Phoebe said.

"Suitcases? What suitcases?" Piper asked.

"I forgot to tell you, Phoebe's moving to New York," Prue said smirking.

"What?" Piper said.

"I'm moving, I have my reasons," Phoebe said. Squinting her eyes at Prue, remembering their fight earlier.

"And what reason would those be?" Piper asked, her voice sounding strangely like Prue's.

"Let's see it could be the fact the one of our sister's accused me of hitting on her fiancé!" Phoebe screeched turning round, going into her room, slamming the door in the elder sisters faces.

"Great!" Piper said, "Tell me more about that car ride." She and Prue headed toward Piper's room.

* * *

><p>Paige sat in the tub, her face red from tear streaks. <em>I can't believe Phoebe is leaving without me<em>, Paige thought. Paige fingered the locket around her neck. She took it off her neck and looked at the front of it. _Paige_ was engraved on the front, just like her mom's was. She quickly turned the locket around, but to her dismay there was no symbol but two words, _The_ _Bond. What the hell does that mean? _She clasped the necklace around her neck_. That must mean that my other sisters have lockets similar to mine. _Paige wiped away the tears and put on fresh mascara, and fixed her hair as she left the bathroom. She checked the hallway clock, it wasn't even noon yet. It was going to be a long day.

Phoebe heard the bedroom door open as Paige stepped through. She looked up.

"Paige, please let me explain," Phoebe begged.

"Why should I?" Paige said cooly.

"Because Paige it's not what you think, I'm not leaving because of you being my half-sister," Phoebe said, Paige looked at the floor.

"I don't care about that, you are still my sister half or not," Phoebe said.

"Then why are you leaving?" Paige asked.

"I um I think I found dad, my dad that is and-," Phoebe said.

"So, it is about me," Paige said her voice rising once more.

"No! Look Paige, you-you already found your dad, what about me? Why didn't you tell me about you being my half-sister?" Phoebe asked her voice rising like Paige's. Paige sat down on her bed and put her head on her knees.

"I didn't want to be treated more different than I already am, like the baby, overprotected, sheltered, ignored," Paige said her voice getting quieter.

"Prue would've have coddled me and thought I was upset about it, Piper would try to find a way to include me in everything, and you, I thought you'd be more distant, you're always going to parties who wants the half-breed to tag along, I'd just cramp your style," Paige said. Phoebe was shocked and hurt that her sister thought all this, but she saw her little sister's pain. She saw the desperation to be included to be an equal but an individual at the same time.

"Paige, I had no idea," Phoebe said.

"'Course you didn't, no one does I'm best a keeping my feelings hidden, I don't want to be coddled more than I am, I'm sick and tired of it," Paige said.

"How could you think any of that though?" Phoebe questioned "We're your sisters not strangers."

"Phoebe I hardly know the real Prue, she's more of a mother than a sister to me, I didn't see too much of Piper, she was either in her room or in the kitchen growing up. You are the only one I knew, but you changed, just like everybody," Paige said disgust in her voice.

"Paige, please you have to understand that-," Phoebe said.

"That what? That everyone changes? That we're still sisters no matter what?" Phoebe said.

"That I love you, we all do and we'll listen to what you have to say, I did, about the magic," Phoebe said going over to sit next to Paige.

"Really? You believe me? But you're going to leave for New York, while I'm stuck here in the house of horrors of a family, don't leave me please!" Paige pleaded.

"Oh come on, our family isn't that bad," Phoebe said.

"I guess that was kind of harsh but I can't talk to them about magic," Paige said.

"Okay, but you can talk to me over the phone and we have time now," Phoebe said.

"Wait you found something out?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, um Sam, your dad was talking to Grams outside the hospital and he said something about you being a whitelighter," Phoebe said, only telling part of the truth.

"What else?"

"Our destiny is to help the Greater Good, and like you said, they said something about our powers being bound," Phoebe said. Paige nodded processing the new information.

"Okay well I found something too," Paige said reaching into her pocket.

"I found this," Paige said, pulling out the key to the attic, "Oh and give me your locket."

"Why?" Phoebe asked, taking her locket off, still looking at the key.

"I'll show you," Paige said, she turned Phoebe's locket over. On the back it said _of Sisters. _Paige held her necklace next to Phoebe's_. _

"The Bond of Sisters," Paige said. Phoebe inched over closer and read the necklace.

"What does it mean? Do Prue and Piper have stuff written on their lockets too? How did you find out about the lockets?"

"Um, I sorta a snooped in Grams' room and found Mom's locket it had some symbol- I've seen it somewhere I know I have," paige said.

"You snooped in Grams' room? Ohh I'm soo proud!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Wait, I thought you didn't want me to be like you," Paige said.

"Yeah but snooping never hurt anyone, and you didn't get caught extra points for you," Phoebe said hugging Paige.

"Hand me a piece of paper and a pen I'm going to draw that symbol," Paige said. She quickly drew the symbol on the paper.

"I know that symbol!" Phoebe said, "It's on the Spirit board! The one we played with when we were younger."

* * *

><p>"Prue what happened in your car?" Piper asked.<p>

"I told Phoebe what Roger said, she denied it of course," Prue said sighing.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" asked Piper.

"I'm going to break off the engagement," Prue sighed.

"Prue is that really what you want to do?" asked Piper.

"What else can I do? Phoebe wanted to sleep with him," said Prue.

"You need to finish talking to her that's what, and Grams will want to know too."

"Ugh, I don't know who'd I'd rather tell," Prue groaned.

"Well you'll have to do it sooner or later," Piper said. The sisters heard Prue and Paige in their shared bedroom, each of their voices rising.

"Well at least Paige is out of the bathroom, I'll go tell Grams," Prue said.

**PLEASE Review! I dropped it off in the middle and i know you'll have some questions, but you'll have to wait- click that review button!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you know where it is?" Paige asked.

"No, I haven't seen it in years," Phoebe said sadly. (Answer this ? correctly and you'll get the next chapter through PM, Where was the Spirit Board found?)

"Are you still gonna leave?" Paige asked changing the topic.

"I never got to tell you the second reason why I'm leaving, Prue accused me of hitting on her boyfriend," Phoebe said.

"What? When?" Paige asked.

"On the way home from school," she said.

"Before the car wreck, Pheebs she didn't mean it, she wouldn't choose that scumbag over family," Paige said.

"Well your wrong, she is and I'll be leaving soon after graduation," Phoebe said. Flashes of Paige's nightmare went through her head.

"But you can't leave!" Paige said standing up.

"Paige, look you might not understand," Phoebe said.

"Your right I don't but I understand you are abandoning us," Paige said, forgetting about the lockets, the spiritboard, and the magic the sisters had.

"Paige, please look, I'm not I won't be gone forever just for a while, we can talk on the phone, e-mail," Phoebe said

"It's not the same, besides Prue's accused you of stuff before," Paige said.

"Not like this, it's like she called me _Freebie," _Phoebe said in disgust.

"Look, all you need to do is explain that Roger-," Paige said.

"Paige, it isn't that simple, okay? I'm leaving wether you like it or not," Phoebe said.

"What about the magic?" Paige asked, images of her nightmare flashing through her mind, terror rose up through her, she wasn't crazy.

"I admit the magic is real but you said Grams was going to bind our powers anyway, and you'll eventually become a Whitelighter, not for a long time if you come with me than you'll become one quicker Prue can protect you here," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe what the hell are you talking about? Become a Whitelighter? I already am one- well at least half, how can you not want powers, we can convince Grams not to bind them," Paige pleaded.

"Paige talking to Grams won't help, if Prue overhears than you'll be shipped off to some boarding school for the mentally insane! Maybe it's best to forget about the magic, okay? It isn't real at least not in our life," Phoebe stated.

"But Phoebe! We can't just deny our destiny! I can't tell anyone but you, your right Prue will think I'm nuts, I had a," Paige said.

"What a vision?" Phoebe smirked.

"I would have chosen premonition but it was more of a dream, a nightmare actually," Paige said her voice getting quieter.

"Wait you had a nightmare, when?" Phoebe asked changing the subject worry in her voice.

"Why would you care, your leaving," Paige said looking at the floor.

"That doesn't matter right now, what happened?" Phoebe demanded. Paige was silent.

"Do you want me to get Prue or Grams? They can make you talk," Phoebe threatened. Paige was once again silent.

* * *

><p>"Grams, I have to tell you something," Prue said sitting on a sofa in the living room.<p>

"I'm listening," Grams said.

"First, at school she started a fight, some guys got into a fist fight over her, and second on the way home we sort of had a… disagreement," Prue said.

"What type of disagreement?" Grams asked.

"It was about um my fiancé," Prue said.

"I see the accusation?" Grams asked.

"She hit on him," Prue said with disgust.

"So you're choosing a guy over your own blood?" Grams asked irritated.

"Grams Phoebe has lied time and time again, how do you know she isn't lying now?" Prue asked her voice rising.

"She's your sister! I am astonished that you wouldn't believe her! Years ago our ancestors, who were cousins, didn't trust the second youngest, she ended up dying, over a guy," said Grams (S2 EP14 Pardon my Past).

"What you think she's going to die because I didn't trust her? Are you nuts! I'm going upstairs," Prue said.

"Prue!" Piper called, "Get back here!" she left the room heading up the stairs. Grams sighed and put her head

* * *

><p>into her hands.<p>

Before Prue could get to her room Phoebe grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?" Prue asked.

"It's Paige she's not telling me something, you can get it out of her, forget about what happened earlier for a second, Paige is important right now," Phoebe pleaded. Prue thought about it and conceded heading into the shared bedroom, Piper saw her.

"What's going on?" she asked. Prue motioned for her to follow.

"Paige," Phoebe said, she looked up, she was hugging a small throw pillow, her eyes showed fear and anger. Prue kneeled down in front of Paige. Paige didn't look at her.

"Look at me," she demanded, Paige didn't Prue was stubborn but Paige matched it.

"Look at me Paige," she demended again.

"Paige," Piper said, "Is this about last night?" Piper asked.

"What happened last night?" Phoebe asked looking around.

"Nightmare," Prue said. Phoebe replayed back what Paige said in ther conversation earlier.

"You were in a mental hospital weren't you?" Phoebe asked. Prue looked at Paige and lifted her head up.

"Is this true?" Prue asked.

"I'm not going to answer that," Paige said.

"Oh really? We can sit here all day waiting then," Prue said.

"Fine with me," Paige said, sitting back against the wall, "I'm not going anywhere anyway."

"Prue do you really want to do this?" Piper asked.

"Paige come on just tell Prue the truth okay?" Phoebe asked. Paige glared at her. There was a rapping at the front door the three eldest sisters glanced at the door missing Paige orb into a million blue lights out of fright. She orbed back before they noticed, Paige returned gasping looking at her arms. _What the heck did I do?_ Paige thought. Prue whipped around and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Peachy," she said, hiding the surprise in her voice. Prue felt her forehead. Paige sighed.

"No fever, that's good," Prue said.

"Of course there is no fever I was just surprised that's all," she said. Phoebe looked at her quizzically. Whatever just happened, Phoebe knew it had something to do with magic. She really didn't want to be involved she would be leaving for New York soon anyway.

**If you want to read more I need at least one review! Don't forget the question!**


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

_The answer was the basement. Since the person who answered correctly won't PM back a new contest will be held soon. Sorry for not updating, I've been working on my other story Summoning Prue. __Kiela__ thank you for your advice and I agree with you too. I do sometimes rush on chapters and I'm working to stop that. Also with the details, I'm afraid I'll overdo it, I've seen some authors who give way too much detail and I get bored just trying to finish the chapter. Also the grammer I am working on. That's what we are working on in LA now. So that'll help my writing. I'll try to get a new chapter out for this story once a week or every other week. My other story Summoning Prue, there'll be possibly two chapters a week. I'm ¼ way through the school year, last week was crazy I got all of these tests dumped on me. I do have a poll on my profile so feel free to vote! Thanks for all the reviews! Anyway on with Chapter 16!_

* * *

><p>"Paige," Prue said sternly.<p>

"I was just spooked that's all," Paige said shrugging.

"Last time I checked, you weren't easily spooked," Prue said.

"Fine then, it was a reflex, I hear a noise unexpectedly I jump, okay?" Paige said getting a little angry.

"Yeah, but you gasped, like for air," Prue retaliated.

"But I didn't cough," Paige said back.

"Will you stop it? Let's get back to the manner at hand, before there was a knock at the door," Piper said.

"The mental hospital nightmare," Phoebe said, trying to get Prue off the topic of Paige doing something related to magic. She thought about asking Paige later but decided against it, the less she knew the better.

"I didn't say I was in a mental hospital," Paige said, fear leaving her eyes. The emotion of anger stayed in her eyes but only for the moment.

"Then what did happen in that nightmare?" Prue asked, who was still kneeling down in front of Paige.

"As I said before, I'm not going to answer," Paige said.

"If it wasn't a mental hospital, then why should you have trouble telling us?" Prue asked. She saw defeat flash in her sister's eyes.

"I-I can't," Paige said in a whisper.

Why not?" Prue asked concerned.

"I just can't," she said.

"Why?" Piper said.

"Why what?" Paige asked acting innocent, the anger disappearing.

"Paige, please don't play these games. We just want to help you," Prue said.

"I'm not playing any games," Paige said.

"Paige," said Phoebe, "Please stop, just tell them the truth."

"Phoebe, I don't know what you're talking about," Paige said becoming nervous.

"What are you hiding Paige? It's okay to tell us," Prue said taking hold of her sister's hands.

"I can't," Paige said her voice cracking, tears sliding down her face.

"Come here sweetie," Prue said hugging Paige.

"It was," Paige said through sobs.

"It was what sweetie?" Prue asked.

"It was about a mental hospital," Phoebe said answering Prue's question. Paige didn't say anything. She nodded in agreement though.

"Paige, why would you be there? Why would we put you there?" Prue asked.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry but I just can't," Paige said sniffing.

"Paige we can help you," Piper said, kneeling besides Prue. She had pulled out of her sister's hug and was sitting on the bed with her head on her knees holding her legs. Grams knocked on the door and let herself in. She was surprised to find all of her granddaughters in the same room. She was even more surprised that they weren't fighting.

"Hi Grams," Piper said standing up, "Who was that at the door?"

"Your Aunt Gail, she's just helping me move my stuff to her house before I leave, then I'm going to another doctor's appointment- are you okay in here?" Grams asked.

"We're fine Grams, just go, we'll be fine," Phoebe said rushing her grandmother out the door. Grams thought of arguing but decided against it. Her granddaughters were getting along for once, even if they all were just caring about Paige. It was just like the prophecy said the youngest will bond them together.

"Okay, well I'll be back this evening," she said leaving.

"Back to our conversation, why can't you tell us, Paige?" Prue asked.

"I can't, okay?" Paige said her voice rising slightly.

"Paige, we just want to help," Prue said.

"I don't need your help, or anyone's help," Paige said. She started to stand up but Prue pushed her down.

"Paige you're getting our help whether you want it or not! We're your sisters," Prue said.

"I won't accept your help," Paige said.

"Paige, you need it, look if you tell us what more you are hiding then we'll leave you alone," Prue said.

"Yeah right! If my dream was right then you'll send me to," Paige abruptly shut her mouth, worried that she had said too much.

"That if you tell us, what you know, we'll send you to that mental hospital?" Prue asked.

"Can I just have some time alone, please?" Paige asked. She lied down turning to face the wall.

"Paige, it's okay to tell us," Piper said.

"Please," Paige said.

"Paige, we are not going to leave you here, not like this," Prue said. Prue looked at Piper. Phoebe noticed that her and Paige's lockets were on Paige's nightstand. Piper and Prue were both knelt down next to Paige's bed. She carefully removed Piper's locket. She thought of removing Prue's, but it was too risky.

"Phoebe can watch me, it's not like I'm going anywhere though," she said. Prue and Piper looked at Phoebe, who had her hands behind her back holding the locket.

"I'll watch her, why don't you and Piper go and make lunch or something?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded dragging Prue along with her.

* * *

><p>"Piper!" Prue said angrily, to her once they were in the kitchen.<p>

"Look Prue, Paige won't open up to us. It'll be easier to open up to Phoebe, they're closer in age," Piper said.

"I just don't understand what Paige is hiding, in her nightmare she must have told us, and we thought she needed some mental help," Prue said.

"Maybe, but this nightmare terrified her Prue. You didn't see her after she woke up, she looked so heartbroken," Piper said.

"Did she say anything after she woke up?" Prue asked.

"Something about Grams," Piper said.

"When she gets back then we'll talk to her," Prue said, "So what do you think she's hiding? We already know she's our half-sister."

"You don't think that it's something Glenn did, do you?" Piper asked. Prue started to worry because of her own experience when she was seventeen.

"G-D, please no, Paige is only sixteen, we have to go back up and talk to her,' Prue said. She started heading toward the stairs but Piper stopped her.

"No Prue, look Phoebe can help her too, if she doesn't we'll ask her later," Piper said.

"But Piper," Prue said, "What if?"

"That's just it though Prue, it could just be an 'if', and we'll ask her later. Come on help me with lunch," she said. Prue helped her sister but it didn't take her mind off of Paige.

* * *

><p>So no questions this chapter but maybe next chapter! Please review I'll have a new chapter hopefully this weekend if you would like me to continue this story! Don't forget the POLL on my profile!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

"Phoebe! Why did you have to call for Prue?" Paige asked.

"Well, you weren't telling me anything," Phoebe said.

"I had my reasons," Paige said.

"Yeah, well keeping secrets isn't exactly the safest thing when you have three sisters," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, well you're leaving, Prue is almost out the door," Paige said, "And I had a nightmare it wasn't some vision or premonition, I've already forgotten it."

"Then why won't you tell us?"

"You're leaving, why should it matter?"

"Look, if this had something to do with 'magic', I need to know. It matters because I care about you, even if it isn't related to magic," Phoebe said.

"Look, just forget about it, okay? Now I know you have Piper's locket, hand it over Miss- I don't – want- to- be-involved-with- magic," Paige said.

"Tell me what your nightmare was about first," Phoebe demanded.

"Give me the locket first," Paige said. Phoebe laughed at this.

"Then you won't tell me about your nightmare," Phoebe said, she held up the locket in the air, "You want this spill it."

"You were right I was in a mental hospital. End of story, give it," Paige said holding out her hand.

"Nope, I need details," Phoebe said.

"Prue put me there. Grams had died and we didn't get our powers. You had left, so I told Prue and Piper. They thought I was crazy but I'm not," Paige said.

"We possibly have some powers, Grams must have bound them for a reason though," Phoebe said.

"We'll figure that out later, give me her locket," Paige said. Phoebe handed her the locket. She grabbed the two other lockets from her nightstand and placed them next to each other.

"_The Bond of Sisters is Stronger," _Paige read out loud.

"Stronger than what?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, we need Prue's locket," Paige said.

"How exactly are supposed to get it? She's aware of everything 24/7," Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, but let's go to the attic first," Paige said.

"Paige, are you crazy? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Phoebe asked her voice rising.

"We'll just be more careful, we'll do it when Prue and Piper leave," Paige said.

"How 'bout not at all?" Phoebe suggested.

"Pheebs there's something up there, I just know it," Paige said.

"Yeah and whatever it is, it's meant to be kept hidden. We don't have magic in our life for a reason. Grams must have some reason why she hid magic from us. The inscriptions on the lockets, maybe they mean something, maybe they don't. Magic won't be in our life, we know that. Just drop it Paige, from what little we've experienced of it, magic isn't good," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe it's our destiny," Paige said, "I heard Grams and Mom say so."

"Paige maybe it's just you that has magic. You probably just dreamt that Grams and Mom were talking. Yes, I heard Grams talking to Sam. I know how he said we all have powers. Maybe it's just your destiny though. Or maybe it's all in our heads," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe how can you say that? You're just going to run away aren't you? Just like you always do," Paige said bitterly. Phoebe flinched.

"I'm not running away Paige. Our lives are already messed up, 'magic' if we have any will just screw it up more," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe if we don't have magic how do you explain what happened upstairs?" Paige asked.

"I can't okay? But that doesn't mean magic has anything to do with it," Phoebe said.

"Well what else explains it then?" Paige asked, "This house has been in the family for years yet the attic is locked, Grams hid the key from us. Why would she hide the key if there wasn't something to hide?"

"She's Grams, who the heck can understand her let alone anyone else in our family?" Phoebe asked, "Prue and Piper are gone most of the time, yet when something has happened BAM! They're there to see what's going on. They check in when something bad happens, they come to dinners but otherwise they don't come at all."

"When did this conversation become about Prue and Piper?" Paige asked, "We were talking about why Grams is hiding magic from us."

"Paige there are more important things than 'magic', like school and family. What's the possibility magic is real anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"You were supposed to understand. You're supposed to be the one I can turn to but I can see that's changed," Paige said. Paige grabbed her jacket.

"Paige, come one please I didn't-" Phoebe didn't get to finish as Paige raced out the room to the front door. Paige slipped out the door and just took off running.

"Paige!" Phoebe called going downstairs. Prue and Piper who had been in the kitchen talking rushed to the front entrance.

"What did you do?" Prue asked.

"I- ," Phoebe started to say but Piper cut her off.

"Right now that doesn't matter, we just need to find Paige, Prue check around the neighborhood, Phoebe call Paige's friends," Piper said. Piper preoccupied herself in the kitchen, making sure when Paige got home she would have a hot dinner waiting.

**Review if you want more!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Paige's POV**

"Glenn!" I called as I saw him putting the trash out at his house.

"Paige hey!" he said hugging me.

"I need your help," I said.

"What with?" he asked.

"I have to get into the attic at my house," I said, "There is something up there."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm positive, look one of my sisters is bound to be home. I need you to distract her," I said.

"Okay are you sneaking in through your bedroom window?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's go," I said heading back home. He went toward the front door and I sneaked to the side. He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I heard Piper's voice as she answered the door, "Oh hi Glenn."

"Hi Piper I saw Paige running on Golden Gate Bridge," he said.

"What!" she asked sounding shocked.

"I thought you'd like to know," he said. I heard her grab her keys.

"Show me exactly where you saw her," she said opening her car door. I went around to the back and climbed into my room. Then I heard the door open downstairs.

"I'll be right back Glenn I forgot to turn the oven off," she said as I held my breath. I waited until I heard the door close again to head to the attic. I took the key out of my pocket and put it in the doorknob. I started turning the knob when I heard voices in the attic. Was that Grams?

I opened the door and saw a transparent Grams and Mom. They were ghosts. That meant Grams was dead. Grams and Mom turned and saw me.

"Paige!" Grams gasped.

"You're dead?" I managed to choke out.

"Paige sweetie," Grams said walking toward me and I backed up.

"Stay away from me," I said as my voice shook.

"Paige it' still me," she said.

"Your dead though aren't you?" I asked crying. She hugged me before I could back away.

"I figured out we're witches," I said as she let go of me.

"Yeah I figured that's why you've been so jumpy these past few days," she said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"You'll find out why later; trust me," she said.

"Is that Mom?" I asked looking at the other woman.

"Yeah it's me Paige," my mom said and she stepped forward and hugged me. The tears I cried were no longer sad.

"I've missed you mom," I said.

"I love you Paige," she said.

"I love you too," I said.

"Paige did you tell any of your sisters about magic?" Grams asked.

"Phoebe but she's going to New York. She doesn't care," I said.

"Phoebe cares about you. She doesn't want to see you get hurt," my mom said. She wiped away my tears.

"What about magic?" I asked, "Will we get our powers?"

"Only time will tell," Grams said.

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

"It'll be awhile," Grams said combing out my hair, "I'm dead Paige. Nothing can change that." I wouldn't see her again; maybe never.

"But you can't leave," I said. The phone rang downstairs but I didn't go to answer it.

"Paige, you should go answer that," Grams said as she started to disappear.

"Wait! Don't go!" I said but it was too late. I went downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Prue Halliwell in?" the lady asked.

"No this is Paige Halliwell. Who is this?" I asked.

"Dr. Smith of Bay General Memorial Hospital," she said. She was calling about Grams. Grams; she was the person who had taken care of me basically since I was born; the person who I would never see again. I wouldn't see her again because she was dead. The word stuck in my throat. I dropped the phone which turned off as it hit the floor.

I raced to the attic but Grams and Mom were gone. I looked around looking for anything that might bring them back. I saw a large trunk and opened it. There was a large book in it with a red- russet colored triquetra on the cover. The front door opened downstairs.

"Paige? Are you home?" Piper asked. I slammed the book shut and put it back in the trunk. I wouldn't let her know that I was here. I closed the attic door and sat by the window looking out. I heard the door open again and heard Prue and Phoebe's voice. Then I heard the phone ring. Then the front door closed. They left to go to the hospital. I saw Prue's car leave. I took out the book again and looked for anything in it that helped.

The Book of Shadows was what the book was called. It looked like if all my sisters weren't home we wouldn't receive our powers. Flipping through the book I found spells, potions, demons, and other magical creatures. Melinda Warren was our ancestor and she was burned at the stake for being a witch. She had a premonition that with each generation of witches their powers would grow stronger. This would lead to the most powerful witches of all time; four sisters, The Power of Four.

I didn't know when they would be back; it soon got dark. Were they still at the hospital? Were they looking for me? Would Glenn tell them I was here? I heard the door open downstairs. They went up to the second floor. Their voices were loud as I heard them talking.

"She's gone," I heard Phoebe say.

"It'll be okay," Prue said, "We'll get through this."

"I still can't believe we couldn't find Paige," Phoebe said, "Do you think she's okay?"

"She's probably with Glenn," Prue said, "I hope."

"Let's go to bed, we've had a long day," Prue said. Piper must be in her room. I fell asleep on some old sofa.

The next morning it was unusually quiet. Grams' was gone but yet still here. I saw her yesterday as a ghost with Mom, who I hugged for the first time. I almost went downstairs but decided against it. I couldn't face them. Prue would hug and worry about where I was. She was my legal guardian now; she'd demand to know where I was. What could I tell her? That I was talking to Grams and Mom, who were ghosts? That they were witches and so were we. That we had powers and we were the most powerful witches of all time? She might dismiss it as grief though or she'd send me to a place to make me better.

I had a power though; I picked up the Book of Shadows and looked for the term Whitelighter. I skimmed some of it and found the word I was looking for; orbing. It was some type of magical transportation. It was some power and I might as well practice with the time I had available. What triggered it? The first time I orbed was when I was spooked. So fear triggered it. How do I become scared? I could jump out of a window but what if that didn't work? I could go to my room and jump out of a tree on the top branch. The worst that could happen was I break my leg. I went down the attic stairs and saw no one in the hallway. Phoebe wasn't in our room. I got into the tree and held my breath and jumped. I don't know what happened but I was on the ground safe and unharmed. I must have orbed. I orbed!

I climbed back up the tree and looked into my room. Prue was there holding one of my jackets. She was crying. I stepped toward my window and felt the branch break. I screamed and orbed before I hit the ground.

"Paige!" Prue called looking out my window. She looked down and saw me lying on the ground. Okay she didn't see me orb, which was good, but the landing still hurt. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I'm okay," I called up to Prue. I climbed back up the tree and I swung into my room. Prue hugged me.

"Are you hurt?" she asked checking for broken bones and bruises.

"I'm fine," I said brushing her off.

"Paige there's something I need to tell you," she said sitting me on my bed.

"I know Grams' is dead," I said, why not tell her how I know, "I saw her ghost."

"Paige you probably just dreamt it," Prue said.

"No I didn't I saw her and I saw Mom. She was amazing," I said remembering yesterday.

"Paige you must have hit your head. Are you sick?" she asked touching my forehead.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Paige, it's just your imagination," Prue said.

"Don't believe me fine!" I said, going to the kitchen. Piper wasn't there, but that wasn't surprising, Phoebe was though.

"Hey Pheebs," I said.

"Paige!" she said hugging me.

"I saw Grams ghost Phoebe. And I orbed. And we're going to be four powerful witches. We have an ancestor names Melinda Warren who was a witch," I said rambling.

"Paige! I'm going to New York," Phoebe said cutting in.

"What?" I asked.

"After graduation in two weeks I'm moving to New York," Phoebe said.

"But you can't move," I said getting up.

"Paige, you knew that we weren't going to stay together forever," Phoebe said.

"You're right. But I never thought you'd leave me," I said storming upstairs. I brushed past Prue who was coming downstairs. I heard her and Phoebe talk about what was going on. Then I heard Phoebe tell Prue that it was just my way of grieving. She told Prue that I just thought that I saw Mom and Grams' ghost. She was a traitor. I walked into Piper's room.

"Piper?" I asked. She was sitting on the windowsill and she turned to look at me.

"You're safe," she said.

"Yeah," I said sitting next to her.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Glenn's," I said.

"I thought you had snuck back into the house when Glenn came to get me," Piper said.

"I did but I snuck back out. I heard you come in to turn off the oven," I said.

"You're lying," she said.

"You gonna tell Prue?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Did Prue tell you?" she asked me.

"I knew before. I won't tell you how. You will think I'm crazy. Prue and Phoebe already think I am," I said.

"I don't think you're crazy," she said.

"Thanks again," I said, "I fell out of a tree sneaking in."

"What? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "I'm going to go take a shower." Piper said goodbye as I left her room.

The day passed slowly. I didn't talk to my sisters or anyone the rest of the day. Grams' funeral was short, Glenn was there and I stayed by him. The end of the school year was here quickly. Before I knew it Phoebe was leaving for New York.

"You'll have your own room," Phoebe said.

"Yippee," I said.

"Here," she handed me a locket, Prue's. I took out the other lockets and looked at the message.

"The Bond of Sisters is Stronger than Anything," I said.

"I'll miss you," Phoebe said tears flowing down her cheeks. I hugged her.

"You'll call?" I asked.

"Of course and be safe," she said.

"'Cause I'm so good at doing that," I said, Phoebe laughed, "I'll orb to New York and visit you."

"Tell me more about orbing later. I'm sorry about the last few weeks," Phoebe said.

"I forgive you, I love you," I said hugging her. Prue stepped up next as I back off. There goodbye was simple and small. Prue was still mad about what Roger told her. Then Piper went next, she finally came out of her room now. She came out for school but that was it. I didn't hear their goodbye but they at least hugged.

Summer was here and Phoebe was gone. Prue still worried about me but that wouldn't change. She asked me about magic and I lied telling her I was just overwhelmed and I made it up. I made dinner with Piper now that she came out of her room. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

_Well that's it for now. I know at the beginning of my story I wrote that the story took place about a month before Grams' died but I changed it. In three months I will pick up the story. It will have been three months in the story also, so it'll be the end of the summer. Of course Paige will be playing around with magic. I love all my readers and i hope you will still continue to read this story!_


	19. Summer Recap

_A/N: My full author's note is at the end of the chapter! _

**Summer Recap**

**Paige's POV**

So much had happened this summer. I learned to control my orbing power. Also my glamouring power came. That took some time to master. It got me into trouble and it got me out of trouble. I had come out to Glen; that I was a witch. How did he take it, you ask? We aren't friends anymore. Finished, done for, we're over with; possibly forever. Only Phoebe knows this; Prue and Piper don't know. At least I don't think they do. For them to know this they'd have to know about the car wreck and our powers.

The beginning of the summer was awkwardly quiet. Piper, back before Grams died would be busy in the kitchen when she wasn't working. This summer she was hardly home; and when she was she was in her room most of the time. Prue was always working; avoiding Roger; her ex-fiancé. Phoebe was in New York; all summer. She called maybe once or twice total.

What was I doing? I was practicing orbing. Since hardly anyone was home I had plenty of time to practice. I orbed around the house when they weren't home. Then I orbed by miles and then by state. Eventually I tested orbing far enough to a different country. Paris seemed nice; but I only made it halfway and landed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I did make it to England; this was after I dried off of course.

A downside of orbing? It burned a lot of calories. You may be questioning the bad side? I lost weight and my sisters noticed. Prue talked to me, she even wrapped her arm around me to see how thin I was; she took off my make-up that I was using to cover up the dark circles around my eyes. After that Piper gave me an extra helping at dinner every night for a week. My weight was the same as it was at the beginning of summer. I felt like I was stuffing myself. They let me be eventually.

I studied the Book of Shadows also; even made a few blasting potions. I had time to test them too. They worked; too well and that was a difficult conversation to have with Prue.

"Paige, are you home?" Prue asked entering the Manor. She was home early and I had blown up a cheap flower vase in the conservatory. The flower vase was no more and the potion had been too strong; a chair had blown up in the process. I was sweeping up what I could.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Prue asked seeing what happened.

"Uh," I said, "Uh, there was um uh."

"Paige!" she said, I cringed.

"It was an accident. I was lighting a candle and the match slipped. I don't know what was on the floor. I heard the noise and I covered my face," I lied. Luckily Prue hadn't looked at my arms. I imagined a burn and a bandage on my arm.

"Are you hurt?" she asked forgetting that I caused the accident.

"Just a small burn; I'll be fine," I said showing her my arm. She gasped and carefully unwrapped the bandage.

"Paige, this isn't just a small burn," she said; I looked at it. Whoops, I guess I visualized too well.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, I cleaned it up," I said, it wasn't a total lie; the 'burn' didn't hurt.

"Paige we need to get this checked," she said dragging me into the entryway.

"Prue, I'm fine! We don't have to get this checked," I said. Using my power for personal gain wasn't a good thing but what was I supposed to say? That I used a potion? That one of them will have the power to eventually blow things up?

"Paige, we are getting this checked," she said looking down at me. I wasn't going to back down.

"I'm fine Prue! If I wasn't I would have called," I said. She didn't look convinced.

"Ground me okay? But don't take me to a doctor, please," I begged, they'd realize it was fake.

"Clean this mess up; you're grounded for two weeks. You'll also pay for a new chair," she said.

"Fine," I said grabbing the broom. The two weeks were the longest weeks of my life; this was my consequence for personal gain and that I had to keep the 'burn' on my arm. Of course Glen questioned this.

"What happened?" he asked; I was going to tell him today. Tell him that I was a witch/ whitelighter. The first mistake was getting into the car.

"Glen I need to tell you something," I said sitting in the passenger seat.

"You sound serious, what's up?" he asked not paying attention to the speed rising.

"It's about my sisters and me, my whole family actually. At the moment though it's just me sort of," I said.

"I'm confused," he said keeping his eyes off the road to look at me. That was his mistake; the mistake that changed everything.

"Watch out!" I screeched. I grabbed his arm and orbed us out right before the car hit a telephone pole. We landed on the pavement; my legs and arms were scraped up. I heard the pole break in two and crash onto the car. The car burst into flames.

"Paige?" he asked as I stood up. There were hardly any people around. I grabbed his hand and ran toward an alley. Somewhere quiet to talk.

"My car, what's going on Paige?" he asked.

"Glen, I'm a witch," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm a witch. I can cast spells, make potions, I have powers," I spilled, "I know this is a lot but I had to tell you."

"Prove it," he said. I took the bandage off.

"This isn't real; remember the accident earlier a few weeks ago? I caused that with a potion. There were no flames," I said. I glamoured the burn away. He was speechless.

"Glen?" I asked.

"It's a lot. How long have you been a witch?" he asked.

"All my life but these powers I have are whitelighter powers. I'm half witch- half whitelighter. Whitelighters are like protectors of witches," I said, "My witch powers don't come until all of my sisters are together again. Grams didn't finish the binding potion so they'll eventually return."

"How long have you known this?" he asked again.

"Since before Grams died, at first it was suspicion, then I found the truth. I've known for two or three months," I said.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked hurt.

"I wanted to. I was scared that if I did that," I said before he interjected me.

"That I'd tell someone? Paige we've known each other for years. We tell each other everything! How could you keep this from me? How could you not trust me?"

"Glen, the only other person who knows is Phoebe! I didn't know how you would react," I said defending myself.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry, I won't tell your precious secret! Maybe it's time we take a break," he said.

"What?" I whispered.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore," he said.

"No, Glen, please. I'm sorry. Please don't leave," I cried.

"Goodbye Paige," he said leaving the alley.

"No! Glen! Wait!" I said going after him. I didn't see him; he had disappeared. I wanted to disappear. I'd go to Phoebe. I went home and wrote a note to my sisters'.

_Don't worry. Don't call the cops. I'll return. I'll come back __like I always do.__ Love, Paige_

I packed my bag of clothing unsure of what the weather would be like in New York. Before I left I called Phoebe.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's Paige, I need to talk to you," I said.

"I have some time before I leave for work," she said. I looked at the address of the postcard she sent us.

"Good, just let me find somewhere quiet," I said as I put the phone on the table and I orbed to her apartment building. I left the bathroom in the lobby and went to the desk.

"Hi, which apartment is Phoebe Halliwell in?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked.

"I'm her sister, I'll sign something if you want," I said. I signed a piece of paper and went to her apartment. Phoebe was still on the phone.

"Paige? Paige!" she asked. I knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!" she said slamming the door in my face only to reopen it again.

"Paige?" she asked in a whisper.

"Hi," I said as tears spilled down my cheeks. I hugged her. She pulled me inside closing the door and sitting next to me on the couch. She handed me some water as she wiped my tears away.

"Shhh, it's okay Paige," she said to me, "What happened? How'd you get here?"

"Orbed," I said sniffling.

"You orbed here?" she asked.

"It was easy," I said, "I tried orbing to Paris; all that happened was I got wet. I made it to London though."

"You've been orbing?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that's um that's," I was trying to say.

"It's okay," she said rubbing my back.

"Glen, he um he and me we aren't friends anymore," I said.

"What?" she asked astonished.

"We were in the car and I was about to tell him and it crashed. I orbed us out in time. He's disgusted with me," I said.

"Oh sweetie," she said hugging me.

"I'm glad I came," I said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said, "Come on, you're in New York City! Let's go shopping; I don't have a lot of extra cash but we can get something small."

"Okay, um you should know I didn't tell Prue I was coming," I said.

"Oh, that's not good," she said picking up the phone dialing the home number.

"Prue, calm down its Phoebe," she said bringing the phone away from her as Prue yelled on the other line.

"I know where Paige is, stop screaming in my ear!" Phoebe said.

"She's safe, she's here in New York. She flew out here, with some money she earned, she'll be here for a week," Phoebe said.

"Don't Prue, she needs some time. Something happened and she flipped," she said.

"Phoebe!" I said.

"Yeah, that was Paige," she said she handed me the phone.

"Paige?" Prue asked me, when I didn't say anything.

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'll see you in a week," I said hanging up, "So we were going to shop?"

"Um, yeah. You know you're going to talk to Prue eventually right?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I was just ungrounded by the way a week ago," I said.

"What did you do? And you took off a week after you just got ungrounded? Have I taught you nothing?" she asked.

"I sort used a potion to blow up a vase and instead blew up a chair. Prue caught the mess and I had to glamour, change appearance, of my arm to look like I burned myself. Prue nearly took me to a doctor but I convinced her not to," I said.

"Why are you using your powers? I thought we talked about this," Phoebe said, "The last time we were on the phone."

"You talked about it. I lied about agreeing. I thought you'd be excited about being a witch," I said.

"Paige, think about what happened when you told me," Phoebe said, "You ended in the hospital!"

"I got around it," I said.

"Paige that's not the point!" she said.

"You sound like Prue! What the hell happened to you?" I asked almost crying, "I came to you! You can't do this to me! Not now!"

"Paige, calm down I didn't mean it," she said holding me still.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Just be careful practicing magic," she said.

"I always am," I said.

"Let's go have some fun," she said leaving the apartment.

"Okay," I said. We went shopping and we went to a million restaurants. Every day was amazing. I had so much fun with Phoebe, I hardly thought about Glen at all; then I had to go home.

"So we have three hours until your plane is to land; you'll be okay orbing by yourself?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," I said, "We don't have a lot of time left. There is one more place I want to go."

"Where's that?" she asked.

"I want to go to Central Park, just go and walk. Then I'll orb home," I said.

"Sounds good," she said. We talked a lot. About what's going on; she hasn't found her dad yet, how Prue broke up with Roger, and then Phoebe brought up Glen. She said that maybe we'd be friends again, that it'd blow over.

"Nice hoping," I said, "It's almost time."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you," she said hugging me.

"I know," I said, "I'll call you when I get home."

"See you soon okay?" she asked.

"When I'm not grounded," I said smiling.

"A few months ago it would have been hard to imagine you being grounded," she said.

"Yeah, it would have been the other way around," I said, "Goody-bye Phoebe."

"Bye Paige," she hugged me in her apartment and I orbed into an empty stall in the bathroom at the airport in San Francisco. I left the bathroom my suitcase rolling behind me. I looked for Prue and Piper.

"Prue!" I called once I spotted her; she turned around and ran to me. She scooped me up into a hug.

"Can't breathe," I choked out.

"Sorry," she said letting go; then Piper hugged me.

"Are you insane?" Prue asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You ran off to New York!" she said, "We're did you even get the money for that? Weren't you supposed to pay for that chair?"

"Prue, you're causing a scene let's continue this at home," Piper said. The ride home was quiet; I could tell Prue was furious with me.

"All right Paige, spill it!" she said as we entered the Manor.

"I wanted to surprise her," I lied.

"Phoebe told me something happened," she said.

"She lied," I said, Phoebe would kill me but I couldn't tell her what happened.

"Yeah, well why, should I believe you?" she asked.

"Why shouldn't you?" I asked.

"You took off to New York, without telling us," Prue said.

"So, I took off for a week to another sister's!" I said, "I left you a note!"

"You scratched out 'like I always do,'" she said, "That means you've taken off before."

"How do you prove that?" I asked.

"I have it in writing," she said.

"When have I sneaked out this summer? I haven't even been late for dinner!" I said.

"Why did you go to New York!" she asked.

"I can't tell you! I can't! It's not my choice to tell," I said going upstairs.

"Paige! Wait," Piper said following me. I whipped around.

"I don't want to talk! That's why I went to Phoebe. I'm done talking," I said then I looked at Prue, "You can ground me, hell if I care." I slammed my door shut.

After my grounding was finished and done when I told them I was going to hang with Glen I orbed to a different state, each time. It was fun too; I got snow globes of every state. My shelf was cluttered with them; I'm surprised my sisters didn't ask. I only tried talking to Glen once; it failed miserably.

That was my big side of the summer. I practiced magic, lost my best and only friend, traveled the world, and I was grounded about a third of the summer.

**Piper's POV**

So how was my summer? Let's see Grams is dead. I didn't leave my room for weeks. Paige finally got me out of it. Oh Paige; always hiding something or another. This summer those secrets seemed to pile up. I was with Jeremy most of the time or at work.

I don't keep secrets; at least I try not to. I tell Prue almost everything; almost. She didn't know that Jeremy proposed for a while. At the time Paige had taken an unexpected trip to New York. So we had to deal with that bowl of drama.

I came home early and I saw the note Paige left.

_Don't worry. Don't call the cops. I'll return. I'll come back __like I always do.__ Love, Paige_

She took off! I fumbled the number on the phone.

"This better be important," Prue said.

"Paige is missing," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"She's gone, she left a note; wrote she was coming back. She also wrote 'like I always do' which she crossed out," I said.

"I'll be home, did you call the police?" she asked.

"We should wait; maybe she'll contact us. I'll explain more when you get home," I told her. Jeremy proposed that day and I had said yes. I twisted the diamond ring on my finger. We'll need this news when Paige is home and safe. I slipped the ring off and put it in my jewelry box. I heard Prue come in through the front door.

"Piper!" she called. I came downstairs; she was looking at the note.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"If she doesn't contact us in twelve hours I think we should call the police," she said.

"So do we just wait?" I asked her, "What else can we do."

"I have to agree; we wait for her to call," she said. So that's what we did we waited. Someone did call and we were both surprised who it turned out to be.

"Paige?" Prue said picking up the phone.

"Phoebe? Do you have any idea where Paige is? Is she safe? Is she hurt?" she asked her voice rising.

"I'll pay for a ticket for her to get home," Prue said.

"Was that Paige?" she asked.

"Could you hand the phone to her?" she asked.

"Paige?" she asked.

"What happened?" she asked concern in her voice. The next second later she hanged up the phone.

"Prue, what happened? Where is Paige?" I asked her.

"New York, with Phoebe, she's safe but she sounded oh what's the word," Prue said.

"Sad, upset?" I asked.

"No, it starts with an H it's on the tip of my tongue," she said.

"Heartbroken," I said.

"Yeah, she sounded heartbroken. She'll be home at the end of the week," Prue said.

"Why didn't you demand she come home? Phoebe will keep her safe but she needs to be here!" I said.

"Piper she has Phoebe, she doesn't need us to help her with whatever problem she has," she said, "I'm going back to work, I have to keep busy."

"Whatever, bye Prue," I said going into the kitchen.? I made some coffee and sat in the conservatory. This didn't make sense. Why did Paige go all the way to New York? She could have called her; or she could have come to Prue or me. What was wrong Prue; she just basically dismissed it. What was it that was bothering Paige? Whatever it was I was going to find out.

Now where to start first? Where was that other chair again? Oh yeah Paige had that fire incident. There was no smoke mark though, that was strange. I touched the ground there wasn't anything. Normally there'd be some mark, it was a light tile after all. I did some research online. She needed a buffer to completely clean it.

So Paige had lied about the accident. What had caused the chair to blow up and what happened to her arm? I wasn't going to disturb her when she was on a little break from San Francisco. I should tell Prue, but she was already frustrated about everything else.

I went back to my room and put my ring back on. Prue and I didn't eat much that night; the next day went by slowly and I planned to cook a small dinner tonight. I fed Paige twice the amount because she recently lost a lot of weight. She weighed her normal amount now. I had no clue what she was doing to lose that weight. Prue didn't say anything to Paige; she said as long as she was at the weight she was supposed to be, that we didn't need to talk to her.

I remember her reaction to the first time I gave her extra helpings.

"_What's this for? I don't eat this much," she asked._

"_Paige you've lost weight. I care about your health, we all do. You won't be leaving this table until you finish," I had said. She looked at me like I was crazy then she looked at Prue._

"_Do what she says Paige," Prue said. Paige didn't argue. She wasn't happy but she was healthy._

_Prue was convinced that Paige wasn't sick. I tried to tell her that Paige could be anorexic; but she dismissed it._

"_Piper, Paige is just exercising a lot; if you think she's lost weight giver her extra helpings at dinner," she said, "I have BMI charts, that'll explain if she's healthy or not. If she refuses to eat the extra helping then we'll get her some help. Piper I have enough to worry about at work; do you know how much research I have to do?"_ So when Paige ate the dinner, twice her normal every night. She didn't go under her normal BMI rate or above it.

I remembered Paige left to see Glen the day she left. I dialed his number.

"What?" he asked sounding disgusted.

"Glen, it's Piper," I said.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else," he said.

"Who?" I asked did he and Paige have a fight. Is that why she went to New York?

"No-one, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Paige ran off to New York. She was you yesterday; when she left. Or she was supposed to be," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"What happened, Glen?" I asked.

"Nothing happened; why would you think that?" he asked in a rush.

"She wasn't exactly happy when talking to Prue on the phone," I said.

"Look Piper, Paige and I are fine," he lied.

"You're lying, what happened yesterday Glen? Spill it now," I said.

"We just had a disagreement; I told her it wasn't the best idea to go to New York. We fought the whole way, that's it," he said. I wasn't convinced though.

"When Paige left she didn't take a suitcase with her. Also she didn't leave a note until after I left," I said.

"We had a fight that's all," he said.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"That's for Paige to tell you," he said hanging up. What was she hiding? I talked to Prue when she got home.

"Prue, I have something to tell you," I said the minute she walked through the door.

"Hello to you to," she said, "What is it?"

"I talked to Glen today. He and Paige had a fight yesterday," I said.

"What? What was it about?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"You don't think he did something do you?" she asked.

"He's Glen, he wouldn't do that to her. But he wouldn't let her run off to New York either," I said. Prue picked up the phone and dialed Glen's number.

"Prue, he wouldn't tell me anything," I told her.

"Yeah well wait till he has a piece of me!" Prue said as the phone rang.

"Glen, it's Prue," she said, "Call me back when you get this message."

"If he hurt her," I said as my voice got quieter.

"He'll be in so much trouble if he hurt her," she said then she looked at my hand.

"What's that?" she asked grabbing my hand.

"Oh! It's an engagement ring," I said casually.

"Jeremy proposed? When?" Prue asked.

"Yesterday," I said.

"And you didn't say anything?" she asked.

"Well when I came home Paige was gone and we were busy with that. I decided to wait until Paige came home. We would need some good news," I said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to."

"That's okay; it's good though to think of waiting to tell us. Paige will need something good in her life considering she's going to be grounded till she's eighteen," Prue said.

"You won't ground her that long will you?" I asked.

"We'll be having a serious talk once she gets home," she said.

"Well, of course we will," I said, "Look Paige lied about that accident. Look at the floor there are no marks."

"Then how did she get that mark?" Prue asked.

"Make-up possibly or something else could have happened," I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I have no clue; Paige has more and more secrets piling up. We don't want to ask her everything all at once," I said. Prue didn't say anything.

"Oh come on, don't Prue," I said.

"I didn't say anything," she said.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't call Paige in New York. She left for a reason and bringing up that pain will make it worse," I said, "She needs this time to think, we'll question her when she get's home."

"Yeah, okay, what'd you make for dinner?" she asked changing the subject. Glen never responded to our calls. When we did bring Paige home I tried talking to her a million times. Every-time she dodged me. I did eventually force her to sit down to talk.

"Paige, please just talk to me," I said sitting on the couch.

"What about?" she asked innocently.

"What happened before you went to New York," I told her.

"Piper, I already went through that with Phoebe," she said.

"Well, I want to know what happened," I said.

"Glen and I had a fight. We took a week or so of a break and we made up," she lied. She kept her voice as natural as possible but she didn't fool me.

"What was the fight about?" I asked her.

"Just something about last May," she said then she snapped her mouth shut.

"What about last May? What happened last May? Besides you know," I asked.

"He was just upset about something I didn't tell him; that's all," she said.

"Paige you can't keep secrets from friends or family," I said.

"Why not? It isn't illegal," she said.

"Paige what are you hiding?" I asked.

"That's my secret," she said.

"Paige secrets can get people killed," I said. _**(Reference to Pretty Little Liars; which Holly Marie Combs (Piper) stars as a mother in) **_

"Pipe, this isn't like that," Paige said, "Besides why does it matter? Glen and I made up. I apologized and he forgave me."

"Paige, when you run off to New York after a fight, an apology isn't going to make up for something like that," I told her.

"You just don't know the relationship Glen and I have," she said.

"Paige did he ask you for sex?" I asked her. A pure look of disgust crossed her face.

"No!" she said standing up, "I'm not that type of girl number one. Number two I'm still a virgin the last time I checked."

"Paige it was just a question," I said.

"No it wasn't! It's an accusation!" she said, "We've never had sex." She headed upstairs.

She was grounded for the rest of the summer. She would make small talk every now and then and she was happy for me about my engagement but that was the only joy she showed.

The beginning of my summer was off to a rocky start with Grams dying and then Paige kept quiet most of the time. Jeremy proposed; which was amazing. He took me to a gourmet restaurant uptown. He proposed to me in front of the entire crowd and I of course said yes.

_We were at a small Italian restaurant downtown. We were eating dessert._

_ "Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention," he said standing up. The whole place became quiet._

_ "About a year ago I met the most wonderful woman. She makes me smile, laugh, always brings me up when I'm down. Piper Halliwell will you marry me?" he asked getting down on his knee. I was crying after I kissed him and said yes everyone is the restaurant was clapping. _

We, well I, planned the wedding for April. I was able to plan almost everything except the food. Summer was almost over and I still didn't have much luck finding a job as a chef. Maybe the term of a new school year would bring more hopes.

**Phoebe's POV**

So my plan to going to New York didn't go as planned. Finding a job was next to impossible; finding a reasonable apartment was a living hell. I found a job nonetheless. All I did was bus tables at a small restaurant an hour from my apartment. I took the bus everyday and biked on the weekends.

I enrolled into a community college for the fall. In July I had a steady boyfriend. Grams or Prue wouldn't approve of him but what did I care. I almost found my dad and was about to call him when a little surprise stopped me.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"It's Paige, I need to talk to you," she said sounding upset.

"I have some time before I leave for work," I lied.

"Good, just let me find somewhere quiet," she said. I didn't hear her.

"Paige? Paige! Are you okay?" I asked no one answered.

"Paige, answer me," I said.

"Paige? Paige!" I yelled again when there was a knock on my door. I opened it.

"I'm busy," I said slamming the door in Paige's face. In Paige's face, Oh my God! I reopened the door.

"Paige?" I asked in a whisper.

"Hi," she said as tears spilled down my cheeks. She hugged me. I pulled her inside closing the door and sitting next to her on the couch. I handed her some water as I wiped her tears away.

"Shhh, it's okay Paige," I said, "What happened? How'd you get here?"

"Orbed," she said sniffling.

"You orbed here?" I asked. How had she orbed?

"It was easy," I said, "I tried orbing to Paris; all that happened was I got wet. I made it to London though." She's orbed out of the country?

"You've been orbing?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that's um that's not," she was trying to say.

"It's okay," I said rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Glen, he um he and me we aren't friends anymore," she said. What? What happened? What'd he do to her?

"What?" I asked.

"We were in the car and I was about to tell him and it crashed. I orbed us out in time. He's disgusted with me," she said.

"Oh sweetie," I said pulling her into a hug, inspecting for any scratches. She had a few but they were bandaged up.

"I'm glad I came," she said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I said, "Come on, you're in New York City! Let's go shopping; I don't have a lot of extra cash but we can get something small."

"Okay, um you should know I didn't tell Prue I was coming," she said.

"Oh, that's not good," I said picking up the phone dialing the home number. Prue must be worried sick! Then when she found out that she was here she'd be pissed. Paige would be going home.

"Paige?" Prue said picking up the phone.

"Prue, calm down its Phoebe," I said, she started yelling and I had to take the phone away from my ear.

"Phoebe? Do you have any idea where Paige is? Is she safe? Is she hurt?" she asked her voice rising.

"I know where Paige is, stop screaming in my ear!" I said.

"She's safe, she's here in New York. She flew out here, with some money she earned, she'll be here for a week," I lied trying to calm Prue down.

"I'll pay for a ticket for her to get home," Prue said.

"Don't Prue, she needs some time. Something happened and she flipped," I said.

"Phoebe!" Paige said.

"Was that Paige?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, that was Paige," she said.

"Could you hand the phone to her?" she asked. I handed the phone to Paige.

"Yeah," she said pausing.

"Nothing, I'll see you in a week," she said hanging up, "So we were going to shop?"

"Um, yeah. You know you're going to have to talk to Prue eventually right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and I was just ungrounded by the way a week ago," she said.

"What did you do? And you took off a week after you just got ungrounded? Have I taught you nothing?" I asked; Prue was going to kill her once she got back in California.

"I sort used a potion to blow up a vase and instead blew up a chair. Prue caught the mess and I had to glamour, change appearance, of my arm to look like I burned myself. Prue nearly took me to a doctor but I convinced her not to," she explained. Those potions could kill her? Or kill someone else! She was going to get herself hurt; she was going to get herself killed.

"Why are you using your powers? I thought we talked about this," I said, "The last time we were on the phone." We talked about this in mid-June.

"_Phoebe guess what?" she asked._

"_What Paige?" I asked._

"_I found some potion recipes," she said and I heard her rustling some pages._

"_Paige where are you?" I asked._

"_Attic, Prue and Piper aren't home," she said, "There's a potion about vanquishing a ghost."_

"_Paige, you won't be vanquishing any ghosts or demons or anything! Don't make any potions either! You could get hurt," I said my voice rising._

"_Calm down Phoebe, I'm perfectly safe, now where is that spell?" she asked._

"_Paige, you won't be making any potions or casting any spells," I said. She was going to blow her and the house up._

"_Why? I'm having fun with magic," she asked._

"_It's dangerous just please stop. No more potions or spells," I said._

"_Whatever, so how's New York?" she asked changing the subject. That was the end of it._

"You talked about it. I lied about agreeing. I thought you'd be excited about being a witch," she said.

"Paige, think about what happened when you told me," I said, "You ended in the hospital!"

"I got around it," I said.

"Paige, that's not the point!" I said my voice rising.

"You sound like Prue! What the hell happened to you?" she asked almost crying, "I came to you! You can't do this to me! Not now!"

"Paige, calm down I didn't mean it," I said grabbing her arms as she shook.

"You sure?" she asked. Her hormones were through the roof. What was going on?

"Yeah, sorry. Just be careful practicing magic," I told her.

"I always am," I said.

"Let's go have some fun," I said changing the subject.

"Okay," she said. I took her to all the sites including; Lady Liberty, the Empire State Building, and the World Trade Center a.k.a the Twin Towers.

We also hit some clothing stores. The workers weren't exactly happy when all we usually left with was a scarf or socks. I did get Paige a really cute sundress though. She liked all the restaurants though and she hung out at my work when I was working. Paige eventually had to go home; it was a bitter-sweet goodbye.

I lounged around for another week then I tried again to contact my dad. It was unsuccessful though. Every time I tried over and over and I kept getting the same results. I never found him.

I talked to my sisters' one more time that summer, Paige was still grounded and Piper was engaged. Prue asked me what was bothering Paige, but I told her that it was Paige's choice to tell her. That was the last thing I told her. I asked Paige about magic and she said she was still working on potions.

"Paige, please stop making potions, besides where are you doing it?"

"Attic, Grams had an entire store of herbs and stuff, she made notes to be careful in the B.O.S," she said, "They're for protection."

"B.O.S? What's that? Paige you shouldn't need protection," I said.

"Book of Shadows, it's not like I have Glen around anymore. I tell them that I'm hanging out with him, when they let me out of the house; I'm on curfew now, when I'm orbing and stuff. These potions will help protect me if demons ever come," she said.

"Demons!" I asked shocked. Demons were after her? We shouldn't have gotten involved with all this magic stuff.

"Just joking," she said I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"Just limit it okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I gotta go," she said hanging up. Clay and I didn't talk about my sisters, ever. We just had a good time during the day and night.

"Clay," I mumbled into his neck one morning.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine-thirty," he said. I sat myself up.

"I have to get to work, or I'll be late," I said turning the shower water on.

"Ah come on Phoebe," he said.

"Classes start in a few weeks; I can't sleep in like this," I said.

"You mean we can't sleep together," he said.

"No, I'm just saying we can't 'do it' on weekdays, I need energy in the morning for classes," I said.

"Come on Phoebe! You can't be serious," he said.

"Sorry, Clay," I said stepping into the shower. When I got out of the shower he was gone. Clay and I have had disagreements before. We fought mostly about what he did. He worked with drugs and other things I wasn't supposed to know about. He questioned me a few times throughout the summer; but I won these fights. He was away visiting family when Paige came to visit in July; she was gone before he arrived home. Which I guess was a good thing.

Even before I told him about slowing down a bit we had recently had several fights. Everyone one of them ended with not talking for several days. This fight, the one about slowing down, was one of our last fights of the summer. I didn't know then that this was just the beginning of a spiral downward.

**Prue's POV**

So how did my summer go? It was horrible in my view. Grams died, I broke up with my fiancé, who I thought I loved, and I worked on my Bealls Exhibition almost the entire summer. Not mention the fact that Paige caused way too much trouble. First the chair then she went to New York! How did she even get the money? I remember when I broke it off with Roger; it was about a week after Phoebe left, we had been fighting constantly for two weeks after Grams died.

_"Roger, I breaking off the engagement," I said. He was furious._

_ "Prue, it was your sister that came on to me," he said._

_ "Did you try to stop her?" I asked. He didn't answer me._

_ "That's what I thought," I said, "We should just break up."_

_ "Come on Prue," he said._

_ "Good-bye Roger," I said._

_ "This won't cause any problems at work will it?" he asked._

_ "I'm a professional Roger," I said leaving the bistro._ I vented to Piper that evening about it. She was still kind of out of it but she listened. Phoebe called once or twice that summer but only Paige and Piper talked to her. If you counted the time she called when Paige was in New York, which would make it three times. Paige didn't talk to me on the phone. I couldn't think of her or her problems. Piper was always worried about Paige. She told me how Paige was losing weight that was unhealthy rate.

"Piper, Paige is fine," I said, "You can weigh her if you want? Besides why would she have an eating disorder?"

"Prue, even before Grams died Paige didn't eat a lot. What if this pushed her over the edge?" Piper asked.

"Weigh her; make sure she doesn't have any extra weights on her. Or instead of weighing her give her an extra helping at dinner," I said, "If she denies eating it we'll follow up on it. Otherwise Piper we have our own lives we can't revolve around Paige."

"Prue, Paige is our sister. If she's sick we have to help her," Piper said.

"I'm not saying that. I care about Paige a lot. If you can show me evidence that something is wrong then I'll talk to her," I said.

"Prue have you looked at her recently? How skinny she is? She's sixteen; the weight she's at isn't healthy," Piper said.

"Piper I haven't had time, I've been busy with this exhibit," I said.

"Prue just go check on her, get a good look at her. Then come down and tell me she's healthy," Piper said. I looked up from my laptop. _**(Yes there were laptops were around in the late '90s)**_

"If that'll make you happy," I said going upstairs. I knocked on Paige's door.

"Paige, may I come in?" I asked. I saw a blue light from under the door.

"Uh, hold on," she said I heard her closing some drawers and she opened the door. She leaned against the door frame dressed in black floral dress. The flowers were large and red. I recently saw it in an ad for VOGUE for Britain. Where had she gotten this dress? How had she gotten the money for it?

"Prue?" she asked, I noticed her shoes were wet. It hardly rained in San Francisco and it hadn't rained recently.

"Prue?" she asked again waving her hand in front of my face. I looked at her. Most dresses fitted Paige, showing off her curves but this dress just hanged on her. She hid dark circles around her eyes with cover-up. Piper was on to something.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"Sure," she said opening the door wider. Her room was clean but her bed wasn't made. I sat down on it and patted next to me for her to sit next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she looked at me funny. She _was_ thinner than before.

"Paige, are you alright?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How are you doing this summer?"

"I'm fine, I mean, I miss Grams and all but other than that I'm fine. This summer's been okay," she said.

"Come with me," I said grabbing hold of her hand and bringing her into the bathroom. I sat her on the toilet and grabbed a make-up remover sheet. I kneeled in front of her removing the cover-up. She pushed my hand away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Removing your make-up," I said like it was a normal chore.

"I'm sixteen; I'm allowed to wear make-up. Besides I remove my make-up at night," she said.

"I just want to see something," I said.

"I don't have a black eye Prue," she said.

"Don't argue with me, now hold still," I said. She sighed as I removed the cover-up. She had dark circles around her eyes; her cheeks looked more sunken in.

"Paige, are you getting enough sleep?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said I guided her to the mirror and let her look at her appearance, "its summer it's not like I have to get up at five or six in the morning."

"Will you step on that scale?" I asked her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Step on the scale," I said.

"You're insane. I'm healthy look I'll get more sleep okay?" she said leaving the bathroom. She closed her bedroom door.

"Wait Paige," I opened the door and she was gone. Paige was home by dinner and I told Piper to go ahead with the food idea. Paige hadn't refused. I didn't ask her where she had gone or anymore questions about her health; she was home safe.

Then about a month later she left to New York. If Paige didn't want to talk about it then fine. If she wanted to block everyone out, only hanging out with Glen, fine. He never did call back to respond to my message. Paige said he didn't do anything to her. When I gave her a curfew after she was grounded for a while she immediately wanted to go to Glen. I told her no.

"Prue, he's my best friend," she lied. Something happened and they weren't friends anymore.

"Sorry Paige, no," I said, "You left for New York after you fought. Paige, that only happens when something really hurts." She was trying not to cry; not to break down.

"We just had a small little fight. I left to New York to talk to Phoebe to talk about something else," she said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Paige I'm your sister, you can tell me anything," I said sitting next to her on the couch.

"I can't tell you this, I'm going out Prue," she left. She said she made up with him; Piper and I didn't believe her but she seemed happier; and that's what mattered. Piper was happy; she was engaged to Jeremy.

I didn't care about Phoebe. She betrayed me. She hit on _my_ Roger! Well at the time he was _my_ Roger. Sister didn't do that to each other. Was Phoebe really my sister? She wasn't one to me anymore. No sister would do this. Phoebe disgusted me. She not only hit on Roger but she later lied about it! The nerve of her? Sisters lie, I know that. When Paige lied about her arm it was different; she was hiding a secret. Phoebe was denying the truth. What was Paige hiding come to think of it? I remember returning home that day in July.

"Oh my God! What happened?" I asked seeing the mess in the conservatory. There were several chair pieces in a pile that Paige was sweeping up.

"Uh," she said, "Uh, there was um uh."

"Paige!" I said putting my hands on my hips; she cringed.

"It was an accident. I was lighting a candle and the match slipped. I don't know what was on the floor. I heard the noise and I covered my face," she said.

"Are you hurt?" I asked forgetting about the mess; concerned for Paige's safety.

"Just a small burn; I'll be fine," she said showing me her arm. I gasped and carefully unwrapped the bandage. The burn was dark red; we had to get this checked.

"Paige, this isn't just a small burn," I said. She looked at it and her eyes were wide.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, I cleaned it up," she said.

"Paige we need to get this checked," I said dragging her into the entryway.

"Prue, I'm fine! We don't have to get this checked," she said her words spilling out fast.

"Paige, we are getting this checked," I said looking at her.

"I'm fine Prue! If I wasn't I would have called," she said. She wasn't okay, this burn was nasty. Her health was in my hands not hers.

"Ground me okay? But don't take me to a doctor, please," she begged close to tears.

"Clean this mess up; you're grounded for two weeks. You'll also pay for a new chair," I caved. If the burn got worse when I checked it later I'd take her to a doctor.

"Fine," she said grabbing the broom. The burn progressively got better and by the time she got back from New York it was almost healed. Piper and I talked about how she had lied about the accident and every time we tried to talk about she backed off and became mute. I did get an explanation from her eventually.

"Prue, if I told you what really happened, you'd think I was crazy. I know you don't like the secrets but you're gonna have to deal with it. I'll tell you something maybe if you let me see my dad. Since that won't happen I'm gonna stay quiet," she said. I let her talk to her dad on the phone, monitoring it. She was ticked but she told me something. It was a small piece of info almost useless. She said that all of us were special, unlike anything else. That when we found that out we'd understand. I dismissed it. Paige seemed to close up even more. The good thing was I didn't find any alcohol or drugs in her room. Piper seemed to be like a Nancy Drew _**(TV show joke Piper always made a comment here or there about being ND) **_and she was happy about being engaged. It took her a while to open up after Grams died. All of us faced a problem differently; Phoebe ran away, Piper hid, Paige closed up, and I dove into work.

The summer would be over soon, I continued to work on my exhibition, Piper continued to plan her wedding, and Paige was getting ready for school and was hardly home. I don't plan on lifting her nine o'clock curfew anytime soon. I'd give her a midnight curfew on weekends as a gift during holidays and vacations.

_A/N: So what'd y'all think? Good enough recap? Do you want more details or scenes? If you do I'll write them! I know I left a scene here or there out in Prue and Phoebe's POV and if you want those scenes it won't be a problem to write them. If you have ideas for a scene during their summer tell me your idea! I'd love to explore it further! I worked really hard on this recap; I had to do a ton of research; not that I minded. I love going down a Charmed Memory Lane! Season 1 will officially begin in '3 months' when Phoebe returns. Don't worry it won't be that long in our time maybe a month or so depending on how busy school is. I uploaded this chapter right after OGT (Ohio Graduation Test) week. I'm so relieved all I have left is 1! Now I just have to worry about the ACT and SAT. What am I doing blabbering? LOL okay time to stop that; please review w/ what you thought! Don't forget to add scene ideas! BTW: My previous Author's note I deleted; that's why this is considered Chapter 21!_


	20. Summer Blowout

**Summer Blowout**

Paige's POV

It was the final party of the summer and I wasn't allowed to go.

"Come on Prue, please, it's the last party and I haven't been to one in forever," I said.

"I remember what happened last time, you got drunk and nearly drowned," she said.

"Glen'll be there to stop me from drinking," I lied.

"No, Paige," she said grabbing the laundry out of the dryer.

"Once school starts I won't have any free time," I said. School started three days from now.

"School starts in three days, you aren't going to that party," she said.

"It's Friday night I want to have some fun," I said, "Please just, un-ground me for tonight."

"I said no Paige!" she said and I walked off. I'd sneak out then I don't care how much trouble I'd be in. I changed into a black tank and dark blue jean shorts. I glamoured to a different face and orbed to the party. I wasn't sure whose house it was but I was huge. All the lights were on and when I walked into the house people crowded the foyer and spilled into the living room. I slipped through the crowd looking for familiar faces. Someone groped my butt and I turned around and slapped him in the face. I heard several guys laugh as I walked away.

Ten minutes into the party I was handed a red plastic cup. I was about to take a sip and saw Glen. I walked over to him drink in hand.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said, "You new to school?" Oh right, he thought he was talking to some stranger.

"Yeah, I'm Jo, moved here from LA," I lied.

"Glen, how's San Francisco treating you?" he asked.

"Colder than I thought," I lied. Why was I doing this? I wanted him back as a friend. When school started up what was I going to do?

"So you're going to Baker (_Where Prue, Piper, and Phoebe went in the show_)?" he asked.

"Robinson Royce (_Where Paige went in the show_) actually," I lied, "Heard 'bout this party couple of days ago."

"Cool," he said, "I'll see you around." He walked away and I took a swig out of my cup. The alcohol burned my throat but I didn't care. I danced for an hour or so and I almost grabbed a second cup of beer.

"Jo," Glen said and I turned around.

"Hey Glen," I said. He was drunk and I pulled my hand away from the cup. He stepped forward and put his lips on mine crushing them.

"Glen, stop," I said pulling away but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me toward an empty room, closing the door.

"This isn't you Glen," I said shoving him off of me.

"Shut up," he said shoving me on the bed. I glamoured Jo's face away. His face twisted with anger.

"You!" he said, he yanked me up slamming me against the wall.

"Glen, please," I said, "I'm sorry." He slapped me and I cried out in pain. I orbed out of his grasp to the other side of the room. I yanked open the window and climbed out. I ran across the lawn not looking back. I stopped after ten minutes and puked. I looked back, Glen wasn't following me, and maybe I shouldn't have gone to that party. I heard a scream from an alleyway.

"Hey!" I yelled going into the alley. I grabbed a potion from my pocket and I saw a human but as I looked closer I saw half his face was covered in lizard scales. On the ground was a girl about my age.

"My half-sister," he said and shot a lightning bolt at me and I orbed out of the way.

"Was she a witch? Surprising, well you're too late she's dead," he said after I returned. I threw the potion at him which hit his shoulder. He growled at me.

"Damn Whitelighter!" he said and he disappeared blurring. I think it was called shimmering. I looked to the girl and all she was now was a pile of ash. I heard voices and orbed into the attic. I glanced downstairs and crept into my room.

"You're home," Prue said I a spun around.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"I told you that you couldn't go to that party and its past your curfew," she said.

"Oh my God it's one am, why the hell should I care?" I snapped.

"What is going on with you?" Prue asked.

"Grams is dead, my best friend moved to New York, and you treat me like you own me," I shot back; I needed to get upstairs to the book, "Ground me I don't care."

"You aren't leaving this house ever, only for school, after school you come straight home," Prue said slamming my door shut and going into her room. I waited ten minutes and orbed into the attic. From what I could find in the book I could vanquish his demon half with a potion, then after that it would vanquish his mortal half as well. Why did he kill his half-sister though? It didn't make any sense.

"Could use a little help here," I whispered toward the ceiling and the pages started to flip. I skimmed the page and found the information I needed.

"Thank you," I whispered up. If he killed all of his family then he'd gain his full powers and become a full demon. I pulled out the cauldron from the trunk and started brewing the potion the best I could. The ingredients mixed but the potion was lumpy; it'd have to do. I took out the scrying crystal and map and started searching for him. I orbed in front of an old apartment building and I saw him about to go inside.

"Hey!" I called. He turned around.

"Your charge is gone whitelighter, now go away before I call a darklighter," he said.

"Not likely," I said throwing the potion. He was caught off guard yet he managed to throw a bolt of electricity at me and it grazed my shoulder. He screamed and i ripped a piece of clothing off my shirt stopping the blood. I saw his demon half disappear. If it wasn't for the fact that he was killing people he'd be kind of cute. Then he burst into flames.

"You aren't on my list," a guy said appearing next to his ashes. He was dressed in all black.

"Who are you?" I asked. He turned toward me and opened his mouth.

_A/N: That's it for this chapter! Please review with what you thought! Who is the man in all black and what do you think Prue will do once she finds Paige missing once again?_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Before you read this chapter, go reread the end of the last chapter! I would like to thank all my readers who have stayed with this story! Please review this chapter once you are done!_

**Chapter 21**

"I'm the Angel of Death," he said and I saw Sirk's ghost, "You are?"

"A witch," I partially lied, "What is an Angel of Death?"

"Aren't you going to call your whitelighter?" he asked looking at my shoulder.

"Don't have one," I said shrugging and I winced in pain then I remembered my dad. He could heal me and then I'd go home before Prue noticed I was missing.

"You should get one if you hope not to be on my list soon," he said.

"What does an Angel of Death do? And what's this list you are talking about?" I asked.

"I collect souls when their bodies cannot move on," he said.

"So you collect dead people's souls?" I asked.

"Yes, now I'm on a tight schedule. I must keep up with my list," he said. I saw his list disappear.

"Wait! If you take souls are you good or evil?" I asked.

"Neutral party," he said, "I must be going." He dematerialized before I could say anything else. I orbed to the camp and went straight to my dad's cabin. I knocked on the door.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" he asked letting me inside.

"I need you to heal my shoulder, a demon shot some bolt thing at it. Don't worry I vanquished him I just need this healed so Prue won't freak," I said.

"You and your sisters don't have a whitelighter?" he asked.

"I'm the only one with powers, my whitelighter powers, I can make potions but no spells," I said, "can you please heal me now?"

"I'm not a whitelighter anymore," he said and he started to clean my wound.

"After your mother died I clipped my wings," he said. My mother had died of a drowning but she was a witch couldn't she had saved herself or couldn't had my dad?

"But mom died of a drowning," I said.

"She drowned yes but not before a demon attacked her," he said, "She froze me, with her power, and when I unfroze she was gone."

"Where is the demon now?" I asked.

"Still in the lake," he said I looked out the window, "I stay here to make sure no one comes back." I didn't say anything. He bandaged my wound. Questions swam through my mind. I wanted to ask more about my mom, the Angel of Death, and healing.

"I'll get in contact with a whitelighter when I can. Until then keep that clean and get home. Prue doesn't care for me," he said, "I don't want you to be in more trouble."

"How will I know when you've contacted another whitelighter?" I asked.

"I'll find a way to contact you, know orb home," he said. I sensed first for Prue and I orbed into the bathroom and grabbed my robe wrapping it around me covering the bandage. I stepped out and slipped into my room. Prue wasn't there I changed into pajamas and a baggy t-shirt that covered my shoulders. My head hit the pillow and I closed my eyes.

Not even a second later I was being shaken awake.

"Wake up," Piper said.

"What?" I groaned.

"It's ten o'clock you have chores to get done," she said. I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head.

"Fine, have it that way," she said leaving the room. I orbed to the attic and shrugged the blanket off of me. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed the B.O.S. I flipped through skimming for the info I needed.

"Paige!" I heard Prue call. I'd have to look another time. I orbed into the shower. I pulled my clothes off and took the bandage off revealing a slightly healed wound. For now I'd glamour to look like it was healed. I started the shower water and I nearly screamed as the water hit my wound. Prue glared at me when I came down for breakfast.

"What?" I asked taking a bite out of my eggs.

"Are you hung-over?" she asked and I nearly choked on my food.

"No! I'm tired that's all. Most people sleep late on weekends," I said.

"Here's your list of chores to do," she said handing me it.

"There has to be a million things on here! I'll never get done!" I said.

"Then you better get started," she said I left the room.

"Prue, do you have to be so hard on her?" Piper asked.

"She was out past curfew and she," Prue was saying.

"I know, but you did the same thing when you were her age," Piper said.

"I've changed," she said.

"So will Paige," Piper said.

"When?" she asked.

"That's up to her but it doesn't help that you gave her all that work," Piper said. I didn't hear the rest of their argument as my wound started bleeding, through the glamour I might add, and I had to get upstairs. I cleaned and bandaged the wound and I started on that awful chore list. Hours passed as I finished dusting, mopping, and vacuuming the entire house. Prue checked on me every now and then but she didn't say a word. The phone rang and I answered it before Prue could.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's me Paige," my dad said then he hung up.

"Who was it?" Prue asked.

"Just some stupid prank call," I lied. She didn't seem convinced but she walked off. I went into my room and locked the door. I orbed back to the camp and I went to see my dad.

There was a blonde guy there with blue eyes.

"I'm Leo, you must be Paige," he said.

"Yeah, you another whitelighter?" I asked.

"Yes I am," he said and I showed him my shoulder. He took off the bandage and held his hand over my wound. There was a bright yellow glow and my shoulder didn't hurt anymore.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get back before my sister kills me," I said, "Thanks a lot, really my shoulder feels much better." I didn't even let Leo say goodbye as I orbed home. Prue was knocking on my door.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thanks for waiting and reviewing! Here is chapter 22! Starting now, this story will be updated every Saturday (EST). Sometimes it might be missed like when I'm busy with school or when I'm traveling during the summer. So please read and review!_

"Paige open up!" Prue said. I opened the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Are all your chores done? And why is your door locked?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah and privacy reasons!" I said.

"You lost your privacy," Prue was saying before I interrupted.

"What, when I lied or when I snuck out? You snuck out plenty of times, if I remember correctly. I remember Grams yelling at you, I was about ten or eleven, besides you're aren't mom or Grams. You're my eldest sister. Why can't you just act like one?" I asked.

I brushed past her and ran outside. It was pouring rain. I ran into the street unaware of the car speeding toward me. I was shoved to the ground,my head hit the pavement and I felt the car skim past us, the engine roaring in my ears. I looked up at my savior.

"Glen," I whispered, "I'm so sorry about the other night."

"Other night?" he asked, he didn't remember, "Why didn't you orb out of the way?"

"I-," but I was cut off.

"Paige!" Prue called. Glen helped me up.

"You should go," I told him, "I'll see you tomorrow and explain what I can." She was heading toward us.

"You'll be alright?" he asked.

"Prue isn't a demon, I'm fine," I said. He looked confused but Prue hadn't seen his face, luckily, and he turned to run. He was much quicker than Prue, and I grabbed hold of Prue's arm before she could go after him.

"Are you okay?" she asked checking the back of my head. There was no blood.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Paige who was that?" she asked.

"Dunno," I lied.

"We're going to get this checked," she said, "Get in dry clothes then meet Piper and I in the car."

"I'm fine," I protested.

"We aren't taking any chances, now go," she said pushing me inside. I slipped past Piper. I heard them talk about what happened and Piper dialed my doctor. I put dry clothes on and ran to the attic. I didn't even reach the book because Prue called my name.

"Downstairs Paige," she called. I sighed and trudged downstairs. We arrived at my doctor's and about an hour or so later I was given a clean bill of health. I argued with Prue on the way back.

"I told you I was fine!" I said to her.

"Paige, I was just being cautious. I didn't want you to have a concussion," Prue said.

"It was pointless to go. I knew that I didn't have one," I said.

"Paige, I was worried that you might have had one," she said.

"You know how much I hate going to the doctor and," I was saying.

"Don't you think I know that? If we hadn't have taken you, we wouldn't know if you had a concussion or not. What if you didn't wake up? Or if something worse happened? What then?" Prue spat at me.

"If I felt worse I would have said something," I said.

"Paige, Prue's right. We were worried and we didn't know how badly you had been hurt. If that guy hadn't come and saved you," Piper said her voice getting quieter. If Glen hadn't saved me it's a chance that I wouldn't be here and there would be no Power of Four.

"Who was he?" Prue asked changing the subject.

"I don't know," I lied.

"He had to be someone we knew or disapproved of, otherwise he wouldn't have ran off," she said.

"Prue it was raining, I'm sure the guy has better things to do then stand around in the rain," I said.

"You were talking to him though," Prue said.

"I said thank you and that he could go," I said, "I knew you'd check to make sure I was okay anyway." The rest of the ride was quiet and I darted to the attic as quickly as possible.

"Paige get back down here," Prue called up. Damn it. I sulked downstairs.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't use that tone with me," she said and I rolled my eyes, "You need to come and help with dinner." She walked away and I walked into the kitchen to help Piper. Few words were said. At dinner Prue questioned me about my class schedule. They had changed the scheduling times. We were now in blocks. We only had three classes a day, each about an hour and a half long.

Homeroom: Room 204 (All year)

1st Semester

First Period: Language Arts 11 Advanced 7:45- 9:15

Second Period: Calculus 9:20- 11:50

Lunch: 12- 1 (Open Campus) (All Year)

Third Period: Latin I 1:05- 2:35

Fourth: Study Hall (All Year) 2:40- 3:15

2nd Semester:

1st Period: American Government 1 & 2

2nd Period: Latin II

Lunch

3rdPeriod: Physics

4thPeriod: Study Hall

"Why are you taking Latin?" Piper asked. Truthfully, it'd help me with some passages in the book.

"It'd be neat to learn and stuff," I said.

"What extracurriculars, will you be doing?" Prue asked.

"Don't know yet," I said.

"What about choir or art club?" Piper asked. I finished my dinner.

"I'll check it out when I get back," I said.

"Even though you have open lunch, you'll be staying on school grounds," Prue said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well for one you're grounded and besides it'd be safer if you stayed on grounds," she said.

"Grounding is for after school, you said so yourself. I can always get a ride with my friends," I said.

"What about paying for lunch?" she asked.

"I have a school card, the money goes through my account, which still has plenty of money on it," I said. This was true but I wasn't planning on using it that often. I'd visit Phoebe and hang with her for an hour. I'd pack my lunch or I could have Piper cook it since she was great at that.

"I might just pack my lunch and then just go and eat with friends," I said.

"Paige, you're grounded," Prue said.

"So? I won't be getting in any trouble or anything," I said.

"How do I know," Prue was saying.

"I rarely get into trouble," I said, "Piper, I'm right aren't i?"

"Prue, she is. Paige hardly gets into trouble at school. She isn't like Phoebe was," Piper said.

"Is, Piper, is. Alright Paige, first week stay on school grounds. Then you can go off the grounds," she said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said hugging her then going upstairs to call Phoebe.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Something is up with her Prue," Piper said.

"I know," she said, "We'll talk to her tomorrow I guess."

"We know something happened with Glen, then she took off to New York. Do you think it was Glen that saved her?" Piper asked.

"No, if they fought why'd he come round here?" Prue asked.

"I guess you're right, let's clean up and go to bed then," Piper said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Paige's POV**

"Phoebe I have great news!" I said into the phone.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I get to come see you every day for lunch!" I squealed.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"So school now has open lunch for an hour. I thought I'd orb to New York for an hour every day, you wouldn't be working at three, right?" I asked.

"I don't know Paige," she said.

"Come on Phoebe. I've gotten a handle on my orbing and besides I hardly get to see you," I said, "I'll keep track of the time and head back about ten minutes before class starts."

"Do Prue and Piper know?" she asked.

"That we have open lunch? Yeah, they do," I said.

"About you coming to see me every day for lunch," she said.

"No, you and Glen are the only one who knows about our magic," I said, "That reminds me I have to tell you what happened today." I started to ramble about running out after Prue confronted me and nearly get hit by a car.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked.

"Duh, look I have school tomorrow and I'm sure you have school too," I said.

"Yeah, bye Paige. When are you coming to New York?" she asked.

"It'll be a week, I'll call you before I come," I said hanging up. I went to take a shower and when I came out Piper was in my room.

"Hey Pipe," I said, "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something," she said patting a place next to her on my bed. I sat down next to her.

"What happened between you and Glen this summer?" she asked. I sighed, this again?

"Nothing," I said.

"Paige, come on," she said.

"We had a fight and it took a while but we made up," I lied.

"What was the fight about?" she asked.

"Why does it matter? It's over with. I've got to get to bed," I said getting into the covers, "Would you turn off the lights on your way out?" I heard Piper sigh and she said goodnight turning off the light.

**Prue's POV**

I went into Paige's room, luckily she was a heavy sleeper and she didn't hear me. She was muttering and I leaned closer to hear her.

"Please, I'm telling the truth," she begged, "We're witches. You have to believe me. I'm part whitelighter also. Grams and Mom were both witches, our line goes all the way back to the Salem Trials. Don't take me there, let go of me!" She started thrashing around.

"Paige, sweetie, wake up," I said gently shaking her. She moaned and her eyes fluttered opened.

"What happened? Is it six o' clock already?" she asked.

"No you were having a nightmare. You were talking about witches. Someone was holding you, you didn't want them to take you away," I said, "Who was it?"

"Doctors," she lied.

"Paige, you can tell me anything," I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she said picking at her comforter, "I don't know why I was talking about witches, must be watching too much TV or something."

"You were saying we were witches and then you said something about Mom and Grams," I said.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yeah, but who was taking you somewhere?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that," she whispered.

"Yes, you can," I said lifting her chin up took look her in the eyes. They were full of fear. She blinked and they showed no emotion.

"I'm kind of tired can I just go back to sleep?" she asked her head hit the pillow before I said anything. I covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead. I left the room taking one last glance at her before closing the door. I tried not to think about the conversation I had just had with my baby sister but I couldn't.

My alarm went off and I went to take my shower and then within the hour I was ready I woke Paige up. She either didn't want to talk about what happened or she didn't remember.

**Paige's POV**

Prue woke me up and I grumbled for a bit but I went to eat breakfast. Prue and Piper asked me some questions but I didn't really hear them. Piper dropped me off in front of the school and I spotted Glen. Piper drove off and I ran over to Glen.

"Glen!" I said. He turned and motioned that we should go somewhere more private.

"Hey," he said, "Is your head okay?"

"Its fine," I said, "Prue made me go get it checked out. That sucked but its all good. It's not like the demon that I fought earlier."

"Demon?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain more later," I said.

"Paige, I think you should stop using magic. I don't want you to get hurt," Glen stated.

"What? Look I'm fine and when you saved me earlier I wasn't using magic," I said.

"But you didn't orb like you did earlier, "Glen said.

"Normally I'd be able to. I was distracted that's all," I said.

"You said you were with a demon earlier! What if he had killed you?" he asked.

"But he didn't!" I said.

"Paige if you had what would your sister had been told?" he asked, "That you had died in a freak accident or you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"I'm careful, all the demon did was graze my shoulder," I said, "Besides I vanquished him with a potion." The warning bell rang.

"I'll find you at lunch," he said heading toward his first class. All my teachers did was explaining what we'd be learning and do some review work. When lunch finally came I was exhausted.

"I've forgiven you for not telling me you know. That's why I was going to your house the other day," he said.

"Thank you," I said, "When I can show you what I can do with my magic we'll have so much fun."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well we're going to hang out and have fun with magic," I said.

"Paige, I didn't say I approved of you being a witch. I mean it's cool you have powers and all but you fight demons," he said, "Shouldn't you at least tell your sisters' the truth?"

"I want to, but Prue and Piper would think I was crazy," I said.

"What if you show them your magic," he said. I hadn't thought of that but still the outcome didn't seem the greatest.

"I don't know Glen. It's not like I go looking for demons though, I've only ran across one this whole time," I said, "I'm careful and I'm working on getting a whitelighter. I'll explain what that is later."

"I still think you should tell your sisters," he said taking a bite of his pizza.

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! How do you think Paige's older sisters' would react if she showed them her powers? _

_In the next chapter:_

_Phoebe's 1__st__ day of College_

_Prue and Piper conversation about what happened in the middle of the night_

_*Paige may finish up her 1__st__ day_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I apologize greatly for the wait. School has been insane and it's just going to get worse but there is only one month left! By mid- May I'll have another chapter up! So please read and review!_

Phoebe had only been on the school grounds for an hour or so when her cell phone rang. She was lucky to be in-between classes.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey babe," Clay said.

"Clay! You knew I had classes today!" she hissed angrily into the phone.

"Look I wanted to call and give you good luck and to tell you that I'll be leaving town for a while," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"For work," he said.

"You mean because of your work don't you?" she asked sighing.

"Look I can't give you any details," he said.

"Whatever Clay," Phoebe said hanging up and turning her phone off. She stayed on campus for a few more hours even though she only had one more class.

"Phoebe why don't you join us this Friday at this coffee place on North Main?" asked Whitney, one of the students in her psychology class.

"I'll check my work schedule," Phoebe said, "I'll tell you tomorrow." Whitney smiled and walked off in a group of about half a dozen people. Later that afternoon she got a call from Paige.

"Hi, Paige," she said.

"So like Glen wants me to tell Prue and Piper about our powers! He's absolutely insane. Does he have any idea what would do?" Paige rambled.

"Paige!" Phoebe said.

"What?" she asked.

"You made up with Glen?" she asked.

"I guess, I don't know," Paige said, "We ate lunch together but I don't know."

"So he wants you to tell Prue and Piper about us being witches?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, which I am so not going to do," she said.

"Why not tell them? You told me," Phoebe asked.

"Yeah that's because you're _you_. If I told them Prue would have me on lockdown or she's send me somewhere to get help," Paige spat.

"Why not show them that you can orb?"

"She'd still put me on lockdown. When we all become witches, watch her put me on lockdown regardless when I'm the one who has had the demon fighting practice," she said.

"Wait what?" Phoebe asked, "I thought you weren't going to fight demons."

"You said that," she said.

"Paige you could have gotten yourself killed!" she said.

"Look he was attacking an innocent; I had to help," Paige said, "But I was too late. The demon died though."

"You're sixteen, you should really only worry about yourself. You shouldn't off be fighting demons! You should go have fun."

"I find fighting demons fun. This summer I lost my best friends. How can I have fun alone? I'm not going to do drugs or alcohol, not like some people!" Paige said slamming the phone down.

* * *

><p>"All right Prue, Paige is at school. What happened last night?" Piper asked.<p>

"She had a nightmare," Prue stated.

"Well, I already knew that," Piper said, "I need details."

"She was muttering something about witches, mom and Grams, and that she was being taken away," Prue said.

"Maybe it's like the dream she had back before summer came," Piper said, "Something about being in a hospital. She told me that Grams didn't tell us something."

"She knows what it is then. It's bugging her, deep down anyway," Prue said.

"I could talk to her this evening. I'll ask her about her dream. She can't stop avoiding us anymore. We're her sisters, her family she should be able to tell us anything," Piper said.

"She's so damn independent, even Phoebe wasn't like this a few years ago," Prue said, "I gotta go, want me to drop you off at the bank?"

"Yeah," Piper said. The ride there they talked about Piper's wedding.

"I'm hoping by November but I'm not sure yet. I'll know in about a week then the invitations will be sent out," Piper said.

When Piper arrived home later that day she went straight to Paige's room.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," she said. Piper noticed a phone that had been thrown on the counter. Paige was sitting in the corner sketching in her sketchbook. She looked up and saw Piper and closed the book.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something," Piper said.

"I'm not going to talk to you about what happened this summer," Paige said.

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk about," Piper replied.

"Then what is it?" Paige asked.

"Prue told me you had a nightmare last night," Piper said and she saw fear cross her sister's face.

"I don't really remember," Paige was saying.

"Are you sure about that? Paige I saw your face a moment ago. You remember the dream. Look, whatever happened in that dream isn't going to happen to you," Piper said.

"You don't know that," she said.

"Last time I checked we weren't witches," Piper said.

"Right," she said.

"You weren't referring to that part were you?" she asked, "You're afraid about being taken away aren't you? By whom?"

"I watched too many horror films with Phoebe over the years. I was probably some character in a mental hospital and I escaped or something," Paige said.

"Okay but you said that Grams didn't tell us something?" Piper asked.

"No I didn't," Paige said.

"What about that dream you had near the end of school last year?" Piper asked.

"It was about Sam," she lied.

"You had the dream after Sam came," Piper said. Paige didn't say anything. The doorbell rang downstairs and they heard Prue yelling.

"I want you out!" she yelled.

"I'm allowed to see my daughter!" Paige heard Sam yell.

"Dad!" she said running downstairs. She shoved Prue aside and hugged her father.

"Hey, Paige," he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a smile. Prue pulled her back.

"Paige," she growled.

"Prue what are you doing?" she asked wrenching out of her hold.

"Paige, he isn't allowed to see you," she said.

"Why the hell not?" Paige asked.

"Paige I'm your guardian," she said. Paige thought that Prue didn't want her to create a relationship with her dad because of her (Prue's) relationship with her dad.

"Just because your relationship with your dad is crap doesn't mean mine is," she spat out angrily. She took one look at Prue's face and instantly regretted what she said.

_A/N: Please review with what you thought!_


	25. Chapter 25

"If that's how you feel then, go with Sam," she said then looked at my dad, "You have her home before nightfall." Prue shoved me out the door before I could apologize.

"Wait!" I said but the door stayed closed, "So what'd you come for?"

"I should be allowed to see my daughter; but I talked with Leo and we both agreed that you should have a whitelighter," he said as we got into his car.

"Why? I've only been hurt once," I said, "Besides it was my first time against a demon. But I'm still a bit confused about the Angel of Death."

"You saw the Angel of Death?" he asked.

"Well yeah it was after I killed a demon. I'm sure it meant nothing, now I don't need a whitelighter," I said.

"I think that it'd benefit you if you had one," he said, "You are half one you know."

"Exactly so why would I need one?" I asked stepping out of the car and entering the camp.

"You can't heal yourself. Whitelighters are able to save you on the brink of death," he said, "Besides what would you do if you were shot by a darklighter?"

"A what?" I asked sitting on a chair in his cabin.

"His arrows can kill you, only other whitelighters can heal you," he said.

"So I'll come find you or Leo to get help," I said.

"You won't have the energy to find us Paige. You'll be getting a whitelighter whether you want one or not!" he said.

"Fine! Who is it, Leo?" I asked.

"Possibly, the Elders will send him or her tomorrow," he said.

"Why do you live here? I mean why not live in an apartment?" I asked.

"You don't know do you?" he asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"How your mother died? Where she died?" he asked.

"She drowned," I said, "At least that's what Grams told me. Did something else happen?"

"She was killed by a demon but she fell into the water afterward," he said.

"A demon? Which one? I can vanquish it! And I can orb just in case," I explained.

"Don't! I already lost someone to that water demon!" he said. I looked out to the lake. I wonder how she tried to kill it and what powers she had.

"I'll be right back," I said orbing into the attic. I heard no noises downstairs and I took the Book out from the trunk. I flipped through the pages. I skimmed the Water Demon page and at the bottom of the page was in very tiny writing a footnote about mom; something about an electric box by the lake at Camp Skylark. She died at the camp my dad lives at. I orbed back to the cabin.

"Where have you been?" he asked furious.

"I just had to look something up. So we have till sundown," I said, "Could you tell me about mom? Grams never talked about her and with what Prue can remember she doesn't say. I've seen her though."

"You've seen her?" he asked.

"Well as a ghost, I wish I knew her," I said. So he told me about her, about when he first met her, falling in love, almost having to give me up.

"Wait you almost had to give me up?" I asked.

"At the time we feared the Elders would take your powers away as long as your sisters or worse. Whitelighters and witches aren't allowed to be together. You were allowed because you're a future Charmed One. If there are any other whitelighter-witches they're in hiding."

Before I could respond he continued his story. But it was only five minutes longer for only six months later she started investigated the children's deaths at this camp. She devised a plan to kill him but when she tried to freeze him but he consumed her instead. That's when she drowned; when she died.

"So why do you stay?"I asked.

"The demon is still alive, I've heard talk of the camp opening again. I have to make sure they don't," he said. He made dinner and then he fell asleep. I snuck out to the electricity box. There needed to be cables connected to it to kill the demon and someone needed to turn the voltage on. I went back to his cabin and looked around. I found the box of jumper cables and took them back out to the docks. I connected them to the box and raised my foot to the lever.

"Hey!" I yelled out onto the lake.

"I know you're there! You took children and my mom!" I yelled. The water started to bubble.

"You want me I know you do!" I yelled again. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around.

"Paige, look out!" he yelled. I turned around once more and dropped the cables at what I saw. In front of me was a large human figure made entirely out of water. My dad pushed me behind him picking up the cables. The demon rushed into him and I backed up even more my arm accidently pushing the lever up. I saw electric bolts then the demon was gone but my dad was on the ground.

"No!" I cried out.

"It's okay Paige," he said touching my face. Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Don't go, please. Leo!" I called out.

"Everything's okay I stopped history from repeating itself," he said.

"Please don't leave me. Please," I cried.

"I love you Paige, don't forget that," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

"I get to be with Patty now," he said looking ahead. I glanced up but saw no one.

"Don't go," I said.

"You have to look like you tried to save me Paige, get in the water," he said.

"But I did try dad! Don't go," I said.

"It's my time," he said. His eyes closed and his breathing stopped. I kissed his forehead. I jumped in the water and went back up on the dock like he told me too. I was colder now and shivering. I wept by him till night came but I kept crying. I heard a tinkling noise behind me. I stayed on the ground but I twisted around.

"Leo," I said, "Why didn't you come when I called?"

"I couldn't hear you, you aren't my charge," he said kneeling next to me.

"He's gone and it is my fault. I shouldn't have tried to kill that stupid demon," I said.

"You're just like your mom, he tried to stop her then too," he said, "Let's get you home."

"No! No one wants me anyway. Prue is really upset after something I said. Piper is going to side with her and Phoebe is in New York. Glen hates that I have powers. I just want to stay here," I said. Then I heard voices call my name out.

"Leo go!" I said through sobs. He orbed out and light surrounded my dad and I. It was Piper, just her no Prue.

"Paige," she said with a sigh of relief then she saw my dad.

"Oh Paige," she said hugging me. Who was I going to talk to about magic? He was the only one who understood. Why hadn't Prue let me see him more! She lifted me up and started to pull me away from him.

"No!" I cried. Piper pulled harder then I couldn't see him anymore.

"Come on Paige," she said. I felt numb inside. All I had were my sisters and I couldn't tell them my secret, I couldn't even tell them how he really died. She buckled me in the car and she picked up her cell phone.

"This is Piper Halliwell, I'm at Camp Skylark. Someone drowned in the lake. My sister pulled him out of the water." I undid my seat belt and darted out of the car. I heard Piper call my name but I kept running. I ran into his cabin and locked the door. She was knocking on the door.

"Paige, open up sweetie," she said.

"No," I said. I heard sirens and Piper left the door. I heard talking. There was some pounding on the door and I was about to orb out when I heard Leo behind me.

"Don't Paige," he said, "I'll come back when you're alone. Your dad is okay, he's happy, with your mom." He was orbing out and I sat down on the floor. The door burst open and Piper slipped through. As I walked out I saw the body bag and Piper guided me swiftly toward the car.

_A/N: Please review with what you thought! If I get several reviews the next chapter will be twice as long!_


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! Last chapter there were 3 reviews!_

_**MissyCole23**__: You'll see how she does in this chapter _

_**Sammy Ocean**__: I'm sorry! The depressing writing, after this chapter will slow down a bit. _

_**Nan7**__: You'll find out how she reacts in this chapter! I'm not sure yet; if he does it won't till several seasons in and they aren't all witches yet._

**Chapter 27**

"Let's get you dried off and in pajamas," she said as we entered the house.

"You're home, it's late," Prue said, "I told Sam that I wanted you home before nightfall." A wretched crying sound tore from my throat and I ran past her into my room slamming the door. I burst into more tears. I orbed to the attic and flipped through the pages. A summoning spell; I lit the candles and started to recite the spell but nothing happened. It wasn't working. I wiped my tears and I saw bright lights.

"Mom!" I said smiling. She wasn't in a corporeal form but I could still see her nonetheless.

"Hi Paige," she said.

"Is dad up there?" I asked.

"Yes, he is happy Paige. He wanted to get to know you and avenge my death," she said, "Unfortunately he didn't get to know you very well Paige but he was glad he knew you."

"Who am I supposed to talk to now though?" I asked, "About all this?"

"You've got Leo," she said.

"Can't dad come back?" I asked.

"He's spent his time on Earth," she said, "I know that you'll miss him but look at it this way Paige, he'll be able to really watch over you now."

"Prue won't be able to get mad at him anymore," I said.

"You on the other hand," she said. I smiled.

"Prue's the one who is bossy," I said.

"Now Paige," she said.

"Do you have to go now?" I asked when I heard Prue at my door.

"Yes now don't go demon hunting without telling Leo, will you? Or when you have school?"

"Okay," I groaned. She said 'I love you' then disappeared and I orbed back to my room.

* * *

><p>"What did I say?" Prue asked. Piper explained what happened; how Sam drowned, that Paige was the one that pulled him out of the lake that mom died in. How when she found her she was soaked to the bone shivering. That when she called the police to report his death Paige darted out of her car.<p>

"Oh my God," Prue said. She turned around and headed toward Paige's room.

"Paige," she said, "Come on sweetie open up." There was no answer.

"Paige," Prue said. Paige opened the door.

"I've got take a shower," she said brushing past Prue not looking at her.

"Paige wait," she said. Paige whipped around.

"What?" she asked her good mood from talking to her mom gone.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Wow Prue Halliwell apologizing," Paige said sarcastically, "Never thought I'd see the day." And with that she went into the bathroom. Prue sighed and went back downstairs.

"So how'd it go?" Piper asked then she heard the water running, "Nevermind."

"Why'd I let her go? I should have dealt with what she said later. I should have just punished her and I could deal with her silence," Prue said.

"Look if you hadn't let her go she would have sneaked out. Just like Phoebe would have or you for that matter," Piper said, "Come help me make hot cocoa for Paige." About ten minutes later the shower water stopped.

Paige looked around and she checked her list of potion ingredients that she needed. Yes her father was gone and she was sad but he was with mom, like he had wanted all his life. And maybe when enough time had passed she'd get to see him and Grams. She wondered what Grams thought of Sam being up there with them. There was a knock on her door and she slipped the potions list under her bed and went to open the door. Piper and Prue stood there with a platter of brownies and hot cocoa.

"Can we come in?" Piper asked. Paige stayed quiet and she considered closing the door but she opened it wider instead.

"Sure," she mumbled and she went to sit on her bed. Piper handed her a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thanks," she said.

"Paige, you should know that the police will want to ask you questions about what happened," Piper said.

"I don't want to talk to them," she said grabbing a brownie.

"You won't have to if you tell us what happened," Prue said grabbing hold of Paige's hand giving it a light squeeze. Paige decided that she had to get it over with that she had to move on.

"Only once right?" she asked.

"Just once," Piper said.

"After dinner, dad was tiding up," she lied, "I went out on the dock and I slipped. He jumped in after me. Something caught 'round his feet." Throughout her telling her voice had been hollow and it showed no emotion.

"How long was it till Piper came?" Prue asked.

"A few hours I guess," Paige said, "Can I go to bed? I have school tomorrow."

"Paige you don't have to go to school tomorrow," Piper said.

"I want to," she said lying down on her bed. They said good night to Paige.

"I'll call Phoebe in the morning," Piper said and she and Prue left to their own rooms.

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! Please review with what you thought. _


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School just let out so I'll be uploading quicker. Last chapter there were six reviews. Please review after you finish reading!_

_**MissyCole23**__: I'd probably be really upset if my dad died too. Paige had a different relationship with her dad though. You'll find out how Phoebe reacts in this chapter._

_**Sammy Ocean**__: She didn't technically summon her mom. She was trying to summon her dad but she didn't have the powers to. Her mom came on her own accord. _

_**Wya**__: Thank you! You'll see how they deal with her in this chapter. I hope you like what Paige says at the end. This is WyaRose right? I'm so happy that you updated!_

_**BlackKristen**__: Thanks; thank you how long have you been reading?_

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Yeah, thanks. I'm going to check out one of your stories soon btw!_

_**Nan7**__: She'll get a break but it doesn't help that she's the only one who has powers at the moment. You'll find out what she does in this chapter!_

Piper called Phoebe early that morning.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Phoebe it's Piper," she said.

"Hey Pipe, look I've got to get to school," she said.

"It's about Paige," she said.

"All right I have a minute," she said.

"Her dad died last night," she said.

"Oh my God," Phoebe said.

"He drowned, Paige pulled him out of the water. She's insisting on going to school today; I don't know why."

"I want to talk to her," Phoebe said.

"She's asleep Phoebe it's five in the morning," she said.

"I'll call this evening then, when does she get home from school?" Phoebe asked.

"She'll be home around three thirty," Piper said. Piper checked on Paige who was asleep; she was surprised that there were no tears. She and Prue tried to persuade her to stay home but Paige told them that she'd rather go to school. She hardly looked at Prue let alone say anything.

"What have I done?" she asked Piper after Glen pulled up.

"She just needs time," Piper said, "We should have made her stay home."

"She would have sneaked out to school," Prue said, "That sounds weird."

"We just have to be here for her," Piper replied.

"You do, she won't even talk to me," Prue said.

"She'll come around," Piper said.

"It's a nice thought, I have to go," she said leaving the Manor. Piper left an hour later for the bank.

* * *

><p>Glen came up to me in the hall but I ignored him. He knew what happened and I didn't want to deal with him.<p>

"Look Glen, I don't want comfort. I'm fine. I've had closure, just go away will you?"

"Come on Paige," he said.

"No, I don't want to. I don't want to talk to anyone actually," she dropped her voice to a low hissing sound, "A demon killed my dad. I wouldn't expect you to understand magic, besides you're leaving after junior year to travel. Look it's cool you're graduating early and all but like you said earlier this summer, maybe we should take a break. I don't really want friends at the moment." He stood their speechless as I went to my first class.

I avoided him the rest of the day. At lunch I stayed far away from him. I wasn't going straight home. I orbed to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, well as high as I wanted.

"Leo!" I called. He orbed next to me.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to someone about everything!" I said, "Tell me about the Angel of Death."

"You know of the Angel of Death?" he asked.

"I saw him the other day. He came for a demon. Is it bad that I should see him? Why am I able to see him?"

"I'm not sure, you'd have to talk to him for that," Leo said.

"I can't summon him! I don't have my full powers yet. That's because Phoebe refuses to return home."

"Paige do you remember what the lockets said?" he asked.

"Yeah that the bond of sisters was stronger than anything," I said, "We can't have a great bond when Prue and Phoebe aren't even talking."

"You can help them," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"That's for you to figure out, I have to go I have another charge calling," he said orbing out. I orbed in a tree near my house. I jumped down and headed home. I opened the door to the Manor.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked.

"School thing," I lied, "I have homework to do."

"Phoebe called for you," Piper said.

"All right, I'll call her instead," I said grabbing the phone and going upstairs to my room.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's Paige, you called?" I asked.

"Paige, Piper called me earlier she told me what happened," she said.

"Oh," I said.

"What happened?"

"Demon, I tried to kill it. Dad saved me but it took his life. The demon's dead," I said.

"You went after a demon!" she asked.

"It killed mom! I couldn't just stand there and let it kill anyone else," I said my voice rising, "But I failed. I have homework to do."

"Paige, wait," she said. I hanged up before she could say anything else. There was a knock on my door.

"What?" I asked.

"It's me," Prue said.

"Go away," I moaned but she came into my room anyway.

"Paige," she said touching my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I snapped. She sat behind me.

"I know you're mad at me because of what I said earlier and I know you probably blame me," she said.

"Why would I blame you?" I asked.

"I let you go with him and I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me," she said.

"I don't blame you" I said. It was the truth, I did not blame her, I blamed myself.

"Paige, you can't blame yourself," she said.

"But the blame is mine. If I hadn't," I said taking a gulp of air. If I hadn't tried to kill the demon he'd still be alive. Prue pulled me into a hug. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry. No I was not. I did though, I cried in my sister's arms until the sky became dark.

"This weekend will be all about you okay?" she asked.

"I can have anything I want?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," she said.

"Whatever flavor ice cream? Whatever the amount?" I asked.

"All your choice," she said.

"What if I want something else?"

"It's your weekend," she said.

"I want you to talk to Phoebe," I said.

"Paige," she said with a sigh.

"Please Prue," I said.

"You know I can't. Not after what she did," she said.

"You can't avoid her forever. She's our _sister_. Besides do you really think Phoebe would do that to you?"

"Paige, this is Phoebe we're," she was saying.

"Prue! She wouldn't do that to you. And don't you tell me I don't understand because I'm not an adult," I said.

"Paige you don't understand," she said.

"Yeah, then if Phoebe really did hit on Roger then why the hell did you break it off? He hit on her!" I said, "You said the weekend was about what I wanted. This is what I want, I want you to talk to Phoebe."


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait, my summer has been fairly busy. Though to make up for it this chapter has over 2,000 words! Last chapter there was one review._

_**Sammy Ocean**: Yeah but you'll see how she deals with it this chapter! Thanks I hope you think this chapter is great also!_

* * *

><p>"Paige it isn't that simple," Prue said.<p>

"It seems simple enough to me," I replied.

"Well it isn't. You're a bit too young to understand," she said calmly.

"Too young? Both my parents are dead! Grams just died! One of my best friends is clear across the country and the other I can't talk to, I don't want to talk to! I'm not the sixteen year old from May. I'm not that kid anymore. Compared to what has all happened, calling Phoebe is probably one of the easiest things to do! Why is it such a huge deal?"

"Why? Why is it a big deal? Phoebe went after my fiancé!"

"Haven't you been listening to me? Phoebe didn't do that? Why would you think she would do that? Phoebe may have been a brat at times but she would never, ever do that to her sister," I said.

"Stop saying that! Paige she hit on Roger," Prue said grabbing hold of me.

"Forget it," I said, "Just go. I want to be alone."

"Paige," she said her voice gentle and caring.

"Just don't," I said avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't we go out for ice cream Saturday after dinner?" she asked.

"Ice cream doesn't fix everything Prue. It's not like I'm just getting over a guy," I said.

"That's right Paige. You're dealing with a lot, I know. With Grams, Phoebe, Glen, and your dad," she said. Not only did everyone seem to have left but they left when I needed them the most. Magic, I couldn't do it alone, at least I had Leo. Ice cream wouldn't fix my problems but magic might. I had to get them out of the house so I could work on potions.

"Maybe a little might help," I said, "Could I stay home from school tomorrow?"

"Sure, you'll be home by yourself though," she said.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Okay, I'll bring some food up to you in a couple hours," she said leaving. I waited till she went downstairs and went to the attic. I flipped through the book and found the truth spell. I couldn't cast spells though. I flipped through the book for over an hour and I found no truth potion. Grams might have a book though with special potions, I'd have to look tomorrow. I orbed back to my room Justas someone was knocking on my door. I threw some paper and books on my bed and lied down on my stomach.

"Come in," I said. Piper brought in some homemade pizza. She sat the plate on my nightstand with some water.

"Thanks," I said flipping through the first chapter of _Introduction of Latin_ though it was written in Latin so it really said, _Introductio ad Latine_.

"Homework already?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not so bad though," I said writing down something.

"If you're not going to school tomorrow why are you doing your homework now?" she asked.

"I like to get ahead," I said.

"Will you be in the school choir this year or art club?"

"Don't know yet, I'm not sure about choir," I said.

"You have a great voice Paige," she said.

"It's not that great, besides I'm busy," I said.

"What are you busy with? School just started, you don't have a job, or your temporary license yet," she asked. I was busy fighting demons and finding out about magic has kept me busy. They can't have just thought that I was lazy all summer.

"Stuff, I have to finish this Latin homework," I said looking back down at my book.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast," she said, "Don't stay up too late."

"Kay," I said as she closed my door. I ate the piece of pizza as I flipped through my textbook. I knew the basics. I learned a bit at the library over the summer. I knew some vocabulary too. The first chapter I basically knew but I wrote notes down anyway for the teacher. I worked on my other homework and took my empty plate and cup downstairs around eleven. I passed Prue's room and heard her and Prue talking.

"She's hiding something," Piper said.

"I want to know what it is," Prue said, "She was like this in the summer too. That explosion wasn't caused by a candle."

"We know her and Glen had a fight. It's a possibility they made up though," Piper said.

"From what she said to me earlier it seems like they had another fight. Maybe I should stay home tomorrow. To keep an eye on her," she said.

"I think she needs time alone, I think she's near an edge,"Piper replied.

"The edge of what?"

"I don't know really but whatever it is I don't think we want to push her over."

"I want to find out what she's hiding," Prue said, "And she wants me to talk to Phoebe,"

"She wants us to be a family again," Piper said, "She just lost her dad, she lost Glen, Phoebe is clear across the country. It makes sense that she wants to bring the last of her family together."

"But we're here for her," Prue said.

"Are we really though? Think about what happened the other night. When she left for her dad's she may have thought she lost you, she didn't want to be in the fight that you and Phoebe are in. I'm not exactly home a lot. Hell, over the summer we don't exactly know what she was doing over the summer. She had a fight with Glen and flew to New York instead of coming to us. Why wouldn't she come to us? She could have talked to us and called Phoebe."

"Paige has always been a bit of an independent though, do you think it's because she's our half- sister?" Prue asked. I went downstairs after that, I didn't want to hear the rest. I was independent before I found out about my dad. Now I'm more so because I'm the only one that knows, well accepts that I'm a witch. I rinsed my dishes off and put them in the dishwasher. I walked back upstairs and they were still talking. I caught just one more line.

"I don't want push her over the ledge Piper but we need to find out what she's hiding, there are no secrets in this family." I went to my room and put my pajamas on and grabbed a book about magical creatures, I had gotten from the library. There was a more information about different angels in here than I had expected. Yet there was nothing about the Angel of Death. There was a knock on my door. I closed my book turned off my lamp and lied down, pretending I was asleep.

"Paige are you awake?" Prue asked opening the door turning on the light, "Guess not. Sweet dreams." She turned off the light and closed the door.

* * *

><p>I woke up around eight and went downstairs.<p>

"We called the school about an hour ago," Prue said as Piper placed some chocolate chip pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks," I said to both of them and I took a bite. Piper knew this was my favorite breakfast.

"We'll be heading off to work soon. Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Prue asked.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Are you sure because Piper and I could stay home and we could have a family day," Prue said. I had finished my pancakes.

"It wouldn't be the same," I said.

"I know you miss Grams Paige, we all do," Prue said.

"I wasn't talking about Grams Prue. I was talking about Phoebe," I said, "I'm going to take a shower." I left the table and Prue didn't utter a word. By the time I was done they had left and I slipped on jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket.

I started rummaging through the organized trunk. When I had found it, Grams hadn't organized it well. I'm pretty sure Gram has a book of spells or potions. She probably used it to keep us in line when we were younger. She did mutter sometimes when Prue and Phoebe were fighting. There was still nothing.

I closed the trunk and checked her potions cabinet. I found a small book that was bound in dark brown leather. I carefully read every spell and potion through the morning. I found several spells about how to stop sibling rivalry. None of them though helped my situation. Then again I couldn't cast spells, I could only make potions.

I heard Piper call my name, entering the Manor. I orbed to my room.

"Yeah?" I asked going downstairs.

"Have you had lunch yet? I took an hour lunch break today and I thought we could go out," she said.

"No but I'm not very hungry," I lied.

"What have you been doing all morning?" she asked.

"Reading," I said truthfully.

"We can eat light, but it's been about four hours since you ate," she said.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry. I'll still eat dinner," I said.

"Alright," she said, "I'll eat something quick then we can hang out for the rest of my hour."

"Okay," I said. We had a short conversation about school and then we moved on to the topic of what I wanted to do after high school. I would dedicate myself to witchcraft, maybe have some charges. I wanted to protect the innocent.

"I want to help people," I said.

"Help people, in what way? Do you want to be a teacher? Social worker? Police officer?"

"Maybe a teacher," I said. There probably was a school of magic, like in _Harry Potter_. There were students my age, maybe even younger studying the craft. I didn't want to go to Baker High anymore. I had to talk to Leo.

"What subject?" Piper asked. I stopped daydreaming.

"Oh, I don't know," I said, "Chemistry maybe or language arts." Chemistry helped with potion making and language arts well I'm sure they taught normal subjects at a school for witches. There curriculum was a lot different, I would think.

"You took chemistry last year right?" she asked.

"Yeah, A's and B'

s on everything," I said.

"Chemistry was probably my favorite subject," she said.

"It was probably the closest thing to cooking besides Home Ec.," I said. She laughed.

"Not a lot of restaurants are hiring at the moment, I'm going to check in the beginning of September though," she said.

"I should look for a job," I said. It would help pay for potion ingredients and a car. Maybe a VW beetle.

"You should, it'll help you get a car and save for college. Do you want to take your temps test this Friday?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. I had read the book cover to cover when Phoebe was practicing and I recent;y read the book a few weeks before I turned sixteen. Grams didn't want me to get my temps till I was sixteen. I was going to ask her if I could get my temps this summer. Then again I had orbing, but that was under the personal gain category.

"They still have driver's education at Baker luckily," Piper said.

"Yeah," I said, "Glen took it last spring." Then I stopped. Was it only yesterday morning that he picked me up for school? He didn't ask me any questions in the car but he met me in the hall after second period. Then I told him I didn't want friends at the time.

"Paige what happened between you and Glen over the summer? And just recently?" she asked.

"We had a huge fight, we made up though. Then yesterday he came up to me after second period and I got really upset and told him I thought we should take a break. I don't want any comfort. Friendships sometimes fail, no matter how close."

"But you grew up together Paige," she said.

"He'll be leaving after this year anyway. Probably to Europe, I may only see him once every few years," I said, "It's been an hour shouldn't you be getting back to work?" She glanced at the clock, cussed softly, said goodbye and left.

I didn't have much practice with potions and I didn't want to make one without knowing if it worked. Practicing on myself was my only option and if it worked I didn't want to be around Prue or Piper. If it worked I'd slip it to Roger and tell Prue to ask him what really happened. Or I could threaten him with my potions that could blow stuff up but Leo would probably disapprove. Leo! I needed to ask him about the school.

"Leo!" I called from the attic. He orbed in.

"Is there a school for witches like me or whitelighters I guess?" I asked.

"Yeah, Magic School, Gideon, an Elder, is headmaster. You want to go don't you?"

"Of course! What type of classes are there?"

"Standard school subjects but they're more geared toward magical situations in a sense. Then you also have classes that deal with magic, powers, potions. There are classes specifically geared toward a witches power. Then you have Spells and classes about Amulets, languages."

"When can I start?" I asked.

"You'd have to talk to Gideon, it'll be difficult considering your sisters don't know about magic," he said.

"That reminds me, is there such thing as a truth potion?" I asked,

"Not that I know of but you could create one but you don't know about the side effects or how long it will last," he said.

"Could I test it on myself? Like spend a day with you asking me questions? It have to be away from my sisters of course."

"You should talk to the Potions professor about this first Paige. Potions can be messy," he said.

"Yeah, I've been thrown backwards because of it," I said.

"I'll set up an appointment with Gideon for you."

"Thank you," I said hugging him.

"Until then, stay out of trouble. Have you had any progress with your sisters?"

"No, they know I'm hiding something though."

"You should tell them Paige."

"My gut says to wait till Phoebe arrives. Or I could have Phoebe tell her and even though I'd get in trouble then maybe Phoebe would move back!" I said.

"Paige you don't want to ruin your sisters' trust in you though."

"But if I use a truth potion on Roger, I'll tell Prue later and I know I'll get in trouble," I said.

"The question is though, which will hurt your sister the most?"

"That Roger lied or that I kept a secret," I said, "Keeping a secret and having Phoebe tell I guess would be worse. Maybe I should tell but I still want to wait."

"It's your choice, I'm only here to help and guide you," he said.

"Leo all you've helped with is make me see what the consequences would be! But thank you for helping me those other times." He nodded and orbed out when he heard Prue's voice.

"Paige!" she called. I orbed to the stairs and started downward.

"Piper called and said you weren't hungry when she came for lunch, i'm on my break now. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am." She fixed us some leftovers from the night before.

"So what have you been doing the last hour?"

"Looking at schools," I said.

"Any good ones?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something Prue."

"What is it?" she asked concerned. This was it, I was going to tell her.

"I'm-," I said taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's it for this chapter! If you want me to update soon please review! The more reviews the quicker I'll update. For my Summoning Prue readers, I apologize for the wait but my brain is being annoying and I'm having some trouble with the chapter, but it'll be around 2 to 3 thousand words!_


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: So today there have been five reviews! Thank you very much and I've written the chapter as I promised I would depending on the reviews. I know many of you didn't like the cliffhanger but y'all reviewed! If you could help this story get to 100 reviews I'd be very grateful! Only 11 reviews till 100!_

_**Eillibsniknej**: Is this a fast enough update? You'll find out if and what she tells Prue soon._

_**MissyCole23**: That's okay, I'm glad you read the chapter. They have an emotional conversation in this chapter. _

_**Sammy Ocean**: You'll have to see what Paige tells her first and if she does tell her well reactions can change :)_

_**CharmedxHarry Potter**: It'll be fun to write how they treat Paige when they all have powers. Who knows, maybe Paige will be the strongest._

_**Crazy Yet Insane: **You're right about that fact but Wyatt could go because not only was he half whitelighter but half witch. And to who knows when Paige goes if she goes when she has her full powers they might start teaching whitelighters, it's all up to the Elders(and me of course)._

* * *

><p>"I'm," I was saying when the telephone rang.<p>

"Hold on Paige," she said, "Hello?"

"Hi," Prue's voice became cold. I went into the kitchen and picked up the other telephone.

"How is Paige doing?" Phoebe asked.

"She's home today, as she should be," Prue replied.

"Prue she's my sister too. I'm worried about her," Phoebe said.

"We all are Phoebe but you're in New York, there's not much you can do to help her."

"There is, Paige has been keeping a secret from you and Piper," Phoebe said.

"You know what it is then? Is she what not a virgin? Is she doing drugs?" Prue asked.

"It's not any of that but what she's doing is dangerous and if I told you what it is you will think that I'm lying. I want to come out west for Christmas holiday," Phoebe said.

"You'll reveal her secret then?" Prue asked, "I'm not going to pretend I'll be happy to see you Phoebe, I'm doing this for Paige."

"I know," Phoebe said truthfully. She sounded sad then she continued talking, "Just keep an eye on Paige." I put the phone and sat back down taking a bite of pizza.

"Yeah, I'll have her call you in a few hours."

"Who was that and is I me?" I asked like I heard nothing.

"That was Phoebe, she wants to talk to you later," she said.

"Why couldn't I just talk to her a minute ago?"

"Well, we were having a conversation. You were going to tell me something?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, "I was going to say that I'm sorry about what I said that night. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. I was upset that you weren't letting me go out with my dad. I thought that it was because, well that doesn't matter anymore. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"I want to apologize for what I said when you got back."

"You didn't know," I said.

"I still shouldn't have said that,"Prue said, "I shouldn't have yelled. Or let you go, I let my pride and anger get the better of me."

"He talked to me about mom," I said.

"What'd he tell you?"

"About them falling in love, having me. They almost gave me up," I said.

"What? Why?" Prue asked.

"They feared that," then I stopped, "that, I can't remember if he told me. The dinner was finished and he stopped talking."

"I'll be home late tonight, we're finishing up the Beal's exhibit," Prue said changing the subject. Was she jealous of the time I got to spend with my dad? Even if it the time totaled to one whole day?She left while I was thinking about everything. I lounged around doing nothing for a couple of hours and then Leo came.

"I didn't expect you to come back so soon," I said.

"I talked with Gideon and the other Elders. You should know that the only reason you're, how do I put this?"

"That I'm a witch/ whitelighter is because I'm a future Charmed One? Yeah my dad told me," I said.

"Not a lot of people know about you, most people think you're a normal witch," he said, "And you aren't even a witch right now. I will be this November, Phoebe is going to tell Prue. I was going to tell Prue before she called."

"You were?"

"Yeah but I think I should wait till Phoebe comes or at least wait till they're all in the same room. Which I can do with some orbing," I said smiling, "I should tell them. I want to go to Magic School. Couldn't I at least go to a potions class or something?"

"He said not until you're a witch," Leo said.

"Ugh! Fine! I have potion ingredients to buy in Chinatown," I said grabbing my list and the last of my money that I had gotten through grades and chores.

"Be careful," he said.

"I'm always careful Leo. I'm not going to hunt demons just because, even though I want too," I said. He orbed out and I took the 20 minute bike ride downtown. The lady in the shop didn't question the herbs I was buying, which was odd. You'd think she would with me being sixteen. I returned home, orbing my bike instead of riding it. Neither of my sisters were home. I put the ingredients in the cabinet up in the attic and called Phoebe.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I can't believe you are going to tell Prue!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Yeah well Paige what you're doing is dangerous! You're lucky Sam saved you!"

"That demon killed mom! I couldn't just let it live and kill others Phoebe! My job is to protect innocents!"

"Paige you're sixteen! You're job is to have fun and enjoy life!"

"Like you did? I have different priorities than you Pheeb. Besides I happen to enjoy protecting people!"

"Paige you went after that demon because it killed mom! You shouldn't avenge someone's death even if it killed mom! Paige you nearly died! How do you think that would have made us feel? Or Sam? Prue yelled at you before you left, we may be fighting but she'd never be the same if something happened to you! What if Sam hadn't been able to stop you?"

"He did and he died because of it!" I screamed into the phone crying, "That demon took both my parents Phoebe! At least your dad is alive!"

"He obviously doesn't want to be seen though! At least your dad cared!"

"Your dad would protect you if a demon attacked just because he's not here doesn't mean he doesn't care. How do you know he's not coming back because of me? I'm in a way the reason he left!"

"Don't say that Paige. He left on his own," Phoebe said, "Look I'm going to tell them whether you want me to or not."

"Well I'm going to tell them and you have to be here," I said, "Our destiny is to be witches."

"Having powers seems fun but the trouble you've been in makes me not want to," she said.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"Yes why?" she asked. I orbed into her apartment.

"This is why," I said grabbing her and orbing back to the Manor.

"Paige! I have classes tomorrow! I've already payed for a semester!"

"Transfer here, this is where we belong," I said.

"You maybe Paige. But I don't!" she said. Piper then walked in the door and saw Phoebe and I arguing. Her bouquet of roses fell to the ground along with her purse.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed the little cliffhanger! I'm just six reviews away from 100! Last chapter there were five reviews! To all who celebrate; Happy 4__th__ of July!_

_**Sammy Ocean: **__I'm glad, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Crazy Yet Insane: **__All Paige wanted to do at the school was just learn I guess about the history of magic and some potion techniques even if she couldn't cast spells. She will be most likely going to the school once she receives her full powers though. Andy will come into the story, so they will likely be together, but I haven't decided when he'll come in yet. _

_**MissyCole23: **__Even if Piper hadn't come in, I don't think it wouldn't have gotten physical, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_

_**Eillibsniknej**__**: **__I'm glad you enjoyed what Paige did. _

_**Kane- Kun:**__ Thank you very much! Aww thank you! I try to have bonding in all my stories and this one does have a lot . I hope you like this chapter! Please review again and on my other stories also! _

"Phoebe! What are you doing back?" Piper asked surprised.

"You should ask _Paige_ that question," Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When's Prue going to be home?" I asked.

"Late," Piper replied, "Paige what's going on? What have you been hiding?"

"I'll tell you when Prue gets home," I said, "Once Prue gets home everything will make sense and we can fulfill our destiny."

"Oh for peats sake Paige just shut up! Fighting demons is not our destiny! Nor is it yours!" Phoebe yelled. I was stung but I yelled back.

"I thought you'd be the most excited about this!"

"I might have been Paige but not now not after what's happened! You are too young for all of this Paige!"

"Wait a minute what are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"Why does it matter, this was a mistake," I said going to my room.

"Paige, wait," Phoebe said following me. She entered what was once our shared bedroom.

"What Phoebe?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what, leaving, for not wanting to come back, or for not accepting the fact that we're witches, that it's who we're meant to be?"

"Paige I couldn't stay here after what happened, Prue still doesn't believe me, why would I want to come back?"

"Well I don't know? Maybe it's because this is where your family is! Because it's where I am? You're the last friend I have left besides Leo!"

"Paige I didn't mean it like that," she said gingerly.

"Don't Phoebe; I'll orb you back to New York before Prue gets back."

"Then you'll be bombarded by questions not just from Piper but from Prue. Prue already knows that you're hiding something she won't stop until she knows what it is."

"She should know! We're meant to be witches; Grams shouldn't have hidden it from us. She shouldn't have hidden it's that fact that we our witches that I wasn't even allowed to be born! The only reason I'm alive is because I'm part of the Power of Four! If it was the Power of Three the Elders wouldn't have thought about it, I'd be banished probably to some other realm or I would have been given up without them knowing!"

"But they didn't! Paige I'm not exactly thrilled about you becoming a witch because of the danger you've put yourself in."

"Phoebe it's my choice to fight demons!"

"So you think if we all become witches that Prue won't have a say in what you do? Paige she's your guardian now not just your sister. She'll find a way to bind your orbing power, when she's determined she gets what she wants."

"Phoebe I know that, she's my older sister too. I'll find a way to reason with her."

"Paige you've kept this a secret since May! She isn't going to be thrilled you kept something as big as this from her! Maybe if you just knew it wouldn't be an issue but the fact that you're using your powers and fighting demons is completely different!"

"I'm going to tell her though!"

"Paige you brought me back to here because of the Power of Four," Phoebe said, "Prue isn't going to-," I cut her off though.

"I didn't just bring you back here for the Power of Four! You should be with family! The Power of Four is supposed to help us bond and right now I feel alone! You moved to New York! Glen will be leaving at the end of the year! Prue and Piper are busy with work! All I have left is magic! It's been something I've been able to turn to when I can't turn to any of my sisters."

"Paige you don't turn to us though! You rarely have! You just so damn independent, when you have a problem you have trouble turning to people. When you were upset about Glen, you came to me. Paige you let me in on something, I was so happy to see you show emotion even if it was under a horrible circumstance. You're not an only child; you're a sister with three others."

"I've just felt out of place," I said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked, "We've tried to include you."

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm the half- sister, the youngest, I don't know. It's just something hard for me to do I guess."

"That needs to change Paige. Magic isn't going to help that," Phoebe said, "Telling Prue and Piper everything will be a start though."

"What about after? Do you want me to take you back to New York?" I asked.

"It depends," she said, "I'm going to talk to Piper." She left my room and I orbed into the attic.

* * *

><p>"Hey Piper," Phoebe said.<p>

"Hi," I said, "So how did you get here? Why did you come? Don't you have classes?"

"I can't really answer though questions but Paige can. Though she won't until Prue is here," Phoebe said.

"I should give her a call," I said picking up the phone.

"I wish to speak to Prue Halliwell," I said to the receptionist.

"Piper, why are you calling me at work?" Prue asked annoyed.

"It's about Paige," I said.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? What happened? I'm coming home."

"Prue wait! It's not just about her, it's also about Phoebe. She's here."

"That's not possible I just talked to her about an hour ago."

"Paige has a lot of explaining to do; she's not going to say anything until you're home though."

"This is just great! Put Paige on the phone," Prue said.

"Prue yelling at her right now isn't going to help our situation. We want Paige to tell us."

"Phoebe knows her secret," Prue said, I looked at Phoebe, "She was going to tell us at Christmas."

"It'd be better if Paige told us," I said.

"I'll take the rest of the day off, I'll be home soon." She hanged up before I could reply.

"Well Prue is coming home," I told Phoebe

"Can't wait," she said, "Piper do you believe that I hit on Roger?"

"I don't know what to believe Phoebe," I said truthfully. Paige came downstairs hold a large green book.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This Piper is the Book of Shadows. It was started by Melinda Warren, our ancestor."

"Oh Paige you should know that," Phoebe didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because Prue came in the living room.

"Paige I believe that you have something to tell us!" Prue said. Paige was always jumpy but what I saw happen wasn't possible. She disappeared in blue and white, orbs would be the right word I guess.

"This so isn't how I wanted to start this," she said after returning. Mine and Prue's mouths were hanging open but Phoebe's wasn't. Paige's face was turning red.

"What was that?" Prue asked.

_A/N: Yeah another cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and I'll update quick!_


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: So it's been a couple days since my last update! I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter! Last chapter there were 5 reviews! I'm one away from 100!

**MissyCole23: **I'm glad you liked the ending! You'll find out this chapter!

**Guest1:** (can't wait for more... just made my day since I just stood up and am so nervous xD) I'm glad you enjoyed it! What do you mean you're nervous about standing up?

**Guest2: **(Great chapter! Can't wait to know what happens next!) Thank you, you'll find out what happens in this chapter!

**Guest3: **(Funny cliffhanger! Update soon) I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger; this chapter does end in a cliffhanger.

**Eillibsniknej: **I hope you enjoy how they handle the truth!

**Chapter 31**

"That was one of my powers," Paige said.

"Your what?" Prue asked.

"My powers, I'm a witch. You're ones too. We descend from Melinda Warren," Paige said, "Grams was a witch and so was mom. My dad was a whitelighter, which is like a guardian angel for witches. I'm half whitelighter which is why I can orb." She orbed to the other side of the room then orbed back.

"So you're saying that we're all witches?" Prue asked.

"Charmed Ones actually, Melinda prophesized that there would be four witches. We protect innocents from demons. We brew potions, write spells, and use our powers for good."

"Wait, that explosion that happened over the summer that was because of a potion?" I asked as something clicked.

"Yeah, it was an accident. I didn't know it'd be that strong. I didn't burn myself. I glamoured it," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Prue asked.

"Let me show you," Paige said. Her hair, a normal dark brown turned blonde, then her eyes blue. She changed back.

"I can do that because I'm half whitelighter. I can brew potions but I can't cast spells. That includes summoning, vanquishing, personal gain, which I wouldn't do because that has consequences."

"What do you mean by vanquishing? Vanquishing who?" I asked.

"Well vanquishing demons. You can vanquish demons with powers, potions, and spells. You can also use an athame," she said.

"Demons? Paige, please tell me you haven't come up to any demons," Prue said.

"Uh, just a few, they're both dead though. I can show you," Paige said. She flipped through the book.

"What is this?" I asked looking at the cover.

"Book of Shadows, it contains information about our line," Paige said showing us. I sat on her right, Prue sat on her left and Phoebe stood behind. She continued flipping the pages.

"There's info in here about creatures from the magical community, like witches, fairies, demons," Paige said, "There are vanquishing spells and potions, summoning spells, there's the truth spell which I'm pretty sure can be made into a potion. This spell though," she motioned to one of the first pages, "is the spell we use to summon our powers."

"I don't understand; why don't we have powers now? Why don't we know we're witches?" I asked.

"Grams bound our powers, she was talking to mom about binding them forever before she passed," Paige said.

"Talking to mom?" Prue asked.

"Grams summoned her. They- they were talking in the attic, that's not just how I found out about how we're witches but how I found out Grams was dead," she said, "I saw them as ghosts in the attic. Tonight's supposed to be a full moon, which is the best time to summon our powers."

"So what you're saying is that we're the Charmed Ones and we fight demons?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"She's telling the truth. I knew about this but I didn't know she was fighting demons till recently," Phoebe said, "Sam didn't drown the other night. Paige went to fight a demon, he saved her life."

"So you went to fight a demon, by yourself? Paige you're sixteen!" Prue said getting angry.

"You don't understand," Paige said.

"I think I do, Paige, you're putting yourself in danger. What if you were killed and we didn't know it was a demon that killed you?"

"Prue! This demon," she said flipping through the book, landing on a page about a water demon, "didn't just kill my dad! He killed mom! I went to kill it because the camp was opening. I couldn't let it take anymore lives! But I failed!" Her voice cracked, "Don't you see? It's our job to protect innocents." I pulled Paige into a hug.

"So you knew?" Prue asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I didn't believe her at first. When she tried getting into the attic, the door glowed and she was thrown back. Then I heard Grams and Sam talking. The only reason I don't want to be a witch is because Paige is putting herself in danger. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you wouldn't believe me," Phoebe said.

"Why wouldn't I have believed you? I knew that she was hiding something."

"Think about it. When I told you about what really happened with Roger, you didn't believe me," she said. Prue was quiet for a long moment and Paige let go of me.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry," Prue said. Phoebe smiled and tears spilled out. Prue got up and hugged her.

"So I'll chant this spell tonight," Paige said.

"Paige just because Phoebe and I made up doesn't mean we're going to be the Charmed Ones. I don't care if it's our destiny, we're not witches," Prue said.

"The only reason you know I'm your sister, the only reason I'm probably alive is because that we're supposed to be the Charmed Ones!"

"Paige, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm half- whitelighter, half- witch. I'm not allowed, I'm forbidden! Mom's and my dad's love wasn't allowed. I'm not allowed to even be alive. The only reason I am is because I'm needed for the Power of Four! If we bind our powers forever, I could be taken away," she said.

"Paige you aren't going to be taken away," I said.

"You won't know, they'll wipe your memories, they'll wipe mine. I'll probably me mortal and if we somehow find each other it won't be the same. I'll really be the odd one out," she said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Elders," she said, "I don't know a lot about them."

"Paige, we need to talk about this first. Number one you hid this from us. You fought demons and put yourself in danger," Prue said.

"I didn't mean to put myself in danger! I found these demons by accident," she said.

"Wait a minute, is the reason you and Glen aren't friends anymore because of this?" I asked.

"Yeah, he crashed his car and I orbed us out right before, he doesn't like the fact that I deal with demons. Once we have our powers I won't be going to Baker anymore."

"What is there like a school for witches?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, there is," Paige said.

**Paige's POV**

Just then a demon flashed in. He threw fireballs at us and we all ducked in time. I grabbed one of my potions and threw it at him. All it did was create smoke.

"Damn it! That was my strongest potion," I said.

"No talking, Paige, get our powers now!" Phoebe said.

"Grab my hands," I said. I orbed us and the book to the attic.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: So it's been about a week since I uploaded and in that time there were seven reviews for chapter 31! This story also reached 100 reviews! Thank you so much!_

_**Eillibsniknej: **__You'll see they handle the demon in this chapter and how Prue reacts afterward!_

_**Johansen: **__Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!_

_**LovelessHeart:**__ Okay, here you go!_

_**Guest: **__You're right, thank you, please review this chapter!_

_**Jeff Ross: **__Thank you please read and review this chapter!_

_**Jasmine:**__ If I write for several hours without a break they do hurt. Each chapter I probably spend about 2- 3 hours on. After writing a paper for school my hands hurt and when I practice violin for a few hours. Wow! Have you uploaded your story online? I'd like to check it out! _

_**Anouki90:**__ Thank you! The first episode storyline will come in soon! _

**Chapter 32**

Paige's POV

I opened the book and started chanting the spell along with my other sisters. Nothing really happened after that except that the demon shimmered in. I started flipping through the book.

"You can't defeat me," he said laughing. He threw a fireball at us. Piper threw her hands up as a reflex, like it would help us. Yet it did. The fireball and the demon froze.

"Oh my God," Prue said. Then he unfroze and we hadn't used the extra time we had had. The fireball nearly hit me in the face but I orbed out.

3rd POV

Prue threw her arm out so the fireball wouldn't hurt Phoebe but it didn't burn her arm. Instead it flew back toward the demon and he burst into flames. Paige orbed back in.

"Where's the demon?" she asked.

"Prue used her power," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, one I didn't want! Paige we aren't meant to be witches or fight demons or protect innocents."

"But Prue, it is our-."

"No Paige! It isn't our job or yours! I need to think about all this," Prue said as her voice rose higher.

"Prue please just lis-."

"Paige, just leave me alone!" And with that Prue stormed out of the attic. Paige orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge (GGB) as Prue closed the door to her room.

"What just happened?" Piper asked.

"We're witches now, the Charmed Ones," Phoebe said, "You can obviously freeze items and people; Prue has the power of telekinesis. I'm going to take this book to my-."

"We'll look at it up here together, until Prue's calmed down. Where did Paige go?"

"Well she orbed to- to, I don't know. Oh my God! We don't know where she is!"

"How far can she travel by orbing?"

"Uh- let me think, she orbed to me in New York and I think she mentioned about being in London sometime," Phoebe said.

"Maybe she just orbed to her room," Piper said hopefully.

"Piper if you had a fight with me or any of us and you could orb to anywhere in the world, why would you orb down the hall from the sister you just fought with? Paige could be in Hawaii or Paris for all we know!"

"I'm sure there is something in that book to help us find her," Piper said, "You look in the trunk and I'll start reading the book."

* * *

><p>Paige sat on the GGB watching the sunset. Leo orbed in.<p>

"Paige what's wrong?" he asked.

"I told them," She said, "We're all witches now. I was going to get our powers later tonight but a demon sort of changed that. Piper froze it and Prue killed the demon. She's mad, like really mad. I've never seen her so mad, not even with the whole Roger thing. All that anger was directed at me; it's because of me that she's mad."

"She's overwhelmed Paige. It's not your fault. When that demon flashed into your home you had to act quickly."

"But why, why did that demon attack?"

"Some demons know about the prophecy, the Power of Four, he thought he could take you all out at once."

"Well that's stupid, we're the greatest good witches ever or we will be," Paige said.

* * *

><p>"Hey I found something, it's a map and a crystal," Phoebe said.<p>

"There's something in the book about a crystal, here, Scrying for something Lost: over a map a crystal on thread should flow. Name what is sought and the point will show."

"I'll try with a map of San Francisco first," Phoebe said putting it on a side table, "Paige." She started swinging the crystal but the crystal didn't pull toward anything.

"Maybe we need to use something of hers; I'll get a shirt or something from her room." She ran into Prue.

"Piper, is Paige in her room? I need to talk to her," she asked.

"No she orbed out, Phoebe and I are scrying for her," she said.

"Scrying?"

"It'll help us find her. Prue we don't know where she is."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"She orbed out, she could be anywhere! She orbed to New York this past summer!"

"I found her!" came Phoebe's voice from upstairs. Prue and Piper both went up to the attic.

"She's, wait a minute," Phoebe said as the crystal moved to the address of the Manor, "She's here. She must have just orbed home."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Prue said.

"Wait Prue, wait till dinner. That way, you can set ground rules about magic. She doesn't have to know that we know that she orbed out."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I apologize for the short chapter but the next one will be much longer. Please review with what you thought and what you think will happen at dinner!_


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: I would have uploaded yesterday considering it was this story's one year anniversary but I was sightseeing in Los Angeles! This past Wednesday I saw the exterior of the Halliwell Manor! This chapter got 6/7 reviews! Please enjoy this chapter!_

_**Sammy Ocean:**__ Thank you!_

_**Eillibsniknej:**__ Thank you; you'll see how it goes in this chapter! _

_**Guest1: **__LOL, thank you! Please enjoy this chapter!_

_**Jeff Ross: **__I'm hoping that review referred to this chapter! Thank you and by review do you mean update?_

_**Anouki90:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you like Prue's reaction! You'll see how the conversation goes in this chapter!_

_**Johansen:**__ Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you liked it! Please review this chapter!_

_**Jasmine: **__Well here's another chapter! Please read and review!_

**Chapter 33**

**3rd POV**

"I was planning on talking to her before dinner," Prue said, "About when I stormed out."

"We should discuss rules at dinner though," Piper said.

"Alright, fine, we'll wait till then but I am still going to talk to her," Prue said leaving the attic.

"Come in," Paige said when Prue knocked on the door. Paige had several small vials on her bed. They were sorted into groups. She didn't look up when Prue entered.

"Paige," Prue said sitting on the bed. Several vials rolled to the edge and one rolled over.

"No!" Paige said but Prue caught it before it hit the ground.

"What does this one do?" she asked holding it up.

"It's a distraction potion. It took me hours to make," Paige said trying to grab it back but Prue held it higher.

"Prue, please, don't drop it. The potion is really difficult to make, I wasted a lot trying to make it several times with failed attempts. I only have a handful of vials of it," Paige pleaded.

"You use this on demons?" she asked.

"Yes, but I haven't used that particular potion," she said.

"Paige, how many demons have you been up against?" Prue asked.

"Other than the demon that we faced tonight; two," Paige said.

"You've faced two demons? By yourself?" she asked horrified.

"You forgot about the water demon, I didn't face that alone," she said.

"Water demon?"

"It killed my dad that night," she said.

"It's the demon that killed mom. I know why you'd want to go after it but why then? Why by yourself?"

"I found out the other weekend actually but so much was going on, I forgot. I had seen the Angel of Death, which I'm still confused about. I had fought my first demon, which I vanquished by the way."

"Wait when did you vanquish this demon?"

"The night of the party," she said, "Glen was drunk and I un-glamoured my appearance when he tried to kiss me. When he realized it was me," Paige said her voice quiet,

"No, wait you should tell us all about Glen and the demons at dinner," Prue said, "That way you don't have to repeat it.

"Fine, I have to finish sorting these potions," Paige said.

"What does each of these potions do?" Prue asked.

"Well the one that almost fell, it flashes bright and creates smoke. It distracts the demon if one of these," Paige said grabbing green and purple potion vials, "Don't work. I'm able to distract the demon and orb out. Then I'm able to create a potion to vanquish the demon. Now this red one, it is a sleeping potion. I had to make several batches, each one stronger, before it worked."

"And who'd you test this on?" Prue asked curiously.

"Myself," Paige said cringing a bit, "But it's not poisonous and it wears off after a night."

"What if it didn't?"

"When it comes to potions I'm really careful. I have a list of ingredients that shouldn't be mixed together. I'm not the best at potion making though," she said.

"That chair that blew up earlier this summer, was that a potion?"

"Yeah, and my arm wasn't really burned." She showed Prue her arm and glamoured the burn and Prue gasped. Paige returned her arm back to normal, "Wait that dream you had the other night. That's why you kept it from us. You were scared."

"Of an insane asylum, I showed you my powers or I tried to. Something wouldn't let me."

"Was this the first nightmare you had like this?" Prue asked.

"Back when I was in the hospital, I was in the asylum. I was put there because I told you and you didn't believe me. Grams' was gone and Phoebe was in New York. I've had similar nightmares every now and then. Remember after Grams died when I told you and you brushed it off as grief? I let it seem like it was a grief thing and it was dropped after that."

"Oh, Paige," she said. Paige got off the bed and opened a desk drawer. She pulled out a large dark bottle.

"What's that?"

"It's the last potion Grams was making that night. It's a binding potion. We can all take it but I'll still have my whitelighter powers. The Elders could take action; I might become a full whitelighter. Or I could become a mortal and I could not ever remember or you me. If you don't want powers, to be a witch, or to help the greater good, this potion will fix that."

"Dinner's ready!" Piper called before Prue could reply. Paige put the potion vial back in the drawer. Paige grabbed some of the potions and handed a few to Prue.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"I'll explain at dinner." At the table Paige passed the potions out.

"If a demon does happen to attack," Paige said giving Phoebe a green and purple potion, "These should help defend you." She handed Prue and Piper two red potion vials each, "These you only need to use if you can't get away from a possible demon attack if you're powers aren't helping. This will stun the demon and I want you to call out my name. I'll orb and come get you, Phoebe do the same if the potions don't help."

"You've thought all this through," Piper said.

"I just like to be prepared, now I don't have an athame, a dagger, but potions help. And so do powers of course. I've had some issues with a demon when a potion doesn't work. I had to look it up it the book and make it."

"Paige, we want you to start from the beginning. Tell us everything, don't leave out one detail," Prue said. So Paige told them, about when she first found out till the recent demon attack. She did leave out one detail though and that was Leo. She had spent over three hours telling them everything. They didn't interrupt though Piper did want to when she got to what happened with Glen over the summer.

"Wait but why did you lose so much weight?" Piper finally asked at the end.

"Oh that's simple, orbing burns a lot of calories," Paige said.

"I noticed you lost a bit of weight recently, how often do you orb?" Piper asked. Paige sighed.

"Uh, I don't know. It depends on how far I orb and many times I orb I guess. Orbing isn't exactly studied by scientists. Which reminds me; don't let mortals ever see you use magic. Demons don't usually let mortals see them use magic either."

"I'm going to get some ice cream, I have some more questions," Piper said heading into the kitchen.

"I have a question; does using spells for something that you want have any type of consequence?" Phoebe asked.

"If you use magic in general for personal gain there are consequences. I have run into some consequences, when I tried to orb to Paris I landed in the Atlantic Ocean. I orbed back home and dried off, then I orbed to London instead."

"That's where you got that dress! Where'd you get the money?" Prue asked.

"Odd jobs throughout San Francisco and through grades and birthdays," she said. Piper handed a bowl of chocolate ice cream to Paige and Phoebe and vanilla for her and Prue.

"My first question is why didn't you tell us about what happened with Glen? You could have left out the bit about magic," Piper said.

_A/N: That's it for this chapter! How do you think Paige is going to reply and what do you think Prue will decide about the binding potion? Please review! Oh and this story has been up for just over a year!_


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: It hasn't even been a week and I've gotten nearly ten reviews on chapter 33! There were also two story alerts added and one favorite. The London 2012 Olympics Ceremony just ended, so every night I know what I'll be watching for a while. Last chapter there were 7/8 reviews! _

_**Eillibsniknej:**__ I'm glad that gave you a laugh! Thank you, actually on the anniversary I was in LA at LA Zoo and Griffith Observatory. I will continue to update! Once a year or twice I'll probably go on a three month hiatus like I did earlier this year. The there will be a recap that's really long! _

_**Johansen:**__ I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one a lot too! _

_**Guest: (**__would you please uplode some more chapters please this is a real great fanfic) __Here's another upload! I'm glad you like my fanfic! Thank you!_

_**Roe Long: **__I'm glad you love the story and that you've read all the chapters! Thanks!_

_**Sammy Ocean:**__ Thank you! When Paige brings up demons later on in the chapter Prue doesn't take it so easy!_

_**Guest1: **__I'm happy you thought it was interesting, thank you!_

_**Guest2: **__(__Finally another update..! A good yet cliffhangerish.) __I'm hoping you meant for that to be for this chapter! I guess I hadn't updated in a while, ^^, well it's been less than a week, is that a good update time? Thank you, the ending will be somewhat cliffhangerish too._

_**Jeff Ross: **__I know, it's hard for me to believe that I've been writing Charmed Fanfiction for a year too! Thank you, I'm glad you think so! I hope you continue to read this story! _

_Now on with the chapter! This is all in Paige's POV!_

**Chapter 34**

"I had already told the story once; it was too hard to tell the story of how my best friend said he had wanted a break. He accepts that I'm a witch but not that I fight demons. It's who I am now," I said, "I said goodbye to our friendship a couple of days ago." Piper looked like she was going to say something but Prue said something first.

"My turn," Prue said, "When you really found out we were witches, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't have any control over my orbing and Phoebe was moving. Grams' was gone and if I had showed you the book you would have thought it was just a fantasy that I wanted to happen. So I kept it a secret, when I learned to control my orbing, Prue, you didn't want anything to do with Phoebe. Even if I had told you, you probably would have bound my powers. I don't know how orbing can be bound, it probably involves some spell.

"Why do you have an orbing power?" Piper asked, "Why don't we have orbing powers?"

"I'm half whitelighter," I said, "Whitelighters are like guardian angels for witches. They have the power of orbing, glamouring, hovering, and healing."

"And Sam was moms?" Prue asked, "Why couldn't he have stopped the demon?"

"She froze him when he tried to stop her."I said. Phoebe spoke up this time.

"And because you didn't have really a power this time," she said.

"If I had Piper's power it would have been different, Sam would have come to the Manor, with news that I had drowned in the lake. Phoebe would have come out for a funeral, my dad may have told Phoebe the truth of me facing the demon alone, I don't know. I could have orbed but I was too shocked, too surprised. I was facing the demon that had killed mom and I was alone. Then my dad came." I stopped talking after that. There was no need to continue because they knew what had happened next. After ten minutes Piper broke the silence.

"Why did you decide to tell us now?" she asked.

"I," I said. I had told them because I had wanted to start Magic School, to finally stop the secrecy, to bring the family back together.

"Wanted to stop keeping secrets," I said, "There's a school that I want to go to, I'll learn more about magic, spells, potions."

"Where is this school?" Prue asked.

"Dunno; it's some type of boarding school I suppose." I'd have to ask Leo where it was, "I've been doing some research here and there about killings that have been going on. Two women have been killed in the last week. They were found near alters, they were stabbed by athames, jeweled daggers is what the article said. There's a warlock in the area and he could come after us."

"Only if we go after him," Prue said, "Which we won't be doing, or you."

"Prue he's killing witches and taking their powers. We can't let him keep doing this. He's getting weak; we have to strike before it's too late."

"No Paige, we're not going to go after this warlock and you aren't going to either!" Prue said sternly standing up, "We're going to keep our powers but we aren't going to chase demons! You aren't going to orb off to God knows where and you are not going to go after the demons by yourself!"

"Prue we're witches! It's our job to protect innocents!" I said loudly, "I'm not just going to sit back and watch them die! I can't, I won't!" I orbed up to my room. Then something hit the wall behind me. It was a dark black arrow. I turned around and there was a darklighter with a crossbow.

"Say goodbye whitelighter," he said and another arrow was released. I dropped to the ground as the arrow whizzed above my head. My potions were on my nightstand on the other side of the room.

"Potions!" I called but nothing happened, he laughed. I barley dodged the next arrow.

"You know, you aren't a very good darklighter," I said after orbing back in. The next arrow hit just below my right shoulder. I let out a gasp of pain as I fell to the ground.

"Not a very good darklighter huh?" he sneered walking over to me. He plunged the arrow deeper then yanked it out.

"Goodbye whitelighter," he said shimmering out leaving the arrow on the ground. I crawled to my dresser and pulled out an old shirt, trying to stop the bleeding. It was getting harder to breathe and the room was spinning.

"Leo," I called out as loud as I could which was barley a whisper. I heard his orbs.

"Darklighter," I said, "Help." He held his hand over my body and they glowed a soft yellow. I felt no more pain, there was no more blood, and my shirt was not torn.

"Thank you," I said hugging him, "Let's orb out, to the Golden Gate Bridge."

"What happened?" he asked after we had orbed.

"I got mad at Prue. She didn't want to go after this warlock," I said.

"You talked with your sisters?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told them everything well except about you. I already overwhelmed them enough. I thought I'd wait for a while." He nodded.

"What about the darklighter?" he asked.

"I orbed to my room after I got mad at Prue. When I orbed an arrow hit the wall behind me, my potions were across my room. I tried calling for them, any hope that it'd help. It didn't. I dodged a few arrows then I was hit," I explained.

"Why didn't you call for your sisters?" he asked.

"They're not happy with me, besides I'm supposed to stay away from demons. I can't help it if I attract them," I said, "I have to get back before they notice I'm missing. Thanks again Leo." I hugged him one more time blinking away threatening tears.

"Get some rest," he said. One of my sisters was knocking on my door when I orbed into my room. I grabbed my old shirt; the one covered in blood, and yanked the two arrows out of the wall and grabbed the the one on the floor that had hit me. I hid them in my closet and opened my door. Prue was standing there with an angry look on her face. I stepped back a bit suddenly shameful of what had happened earlier.

"Prue, I-," I said but she interrupted me.

"Don't orb off like that!" she said, "I've been standing here for ten minutes!"

"There was a darklighter, I had to orb away," I said quietly suddenly feeling like I was six and I had been caught from running off in a store.

"Darklighter?" she asked.

"They shoot arrows that are," I said, should I say lethal? No, "They're dangerous for whitelighters but I'm okay."

"How come you didn't orb downstairs?" she asked.

"Because I'd still be in the Manor," I said, "It wouldn't have stopped him."

"So where did you orb? Did this darklighter follow?" she asked.

"Golden Gate," I said, "Golden Gate Park. No, he didn't follow, he thinks I'm dead," I said before I could stop myself. Crap.

"Why would he think that?" she asked her voice dropping dangerously low.

"The arrow may have sort of uh hit around my shoulder," I said, "I was able to heal myself," I lied. She didn't need to know about Leo yet. But what would happen if I was hit by another arrow and my sisters were around? Well, that wouldn't happen, I'd know my power soon enough and be able to defend myself. I'd find a way to heal my sisters too if they were wounded by a demon. I went into my closet and pulled out the three arrows; the two that had been stuck in the wall and the one that had hit me. I held them with my bloody shirt and Prue took the one that had my blood on it.

"This hit you?" she asked fear in her voice.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," I said placing the arrows in the trash along with my shirt.

"Fine? You were hit by an arrow Paige! You could have died!" she said. She had no idea how true that was.

"I'm okay now Prue, if he comes back which I doubt he will, I'll have potions on hand," I said. Then Prue moved to hug me but I backed up eyeing the arrow. Prue frowned but then she realized why I had backed up.

"Oh!" she said then she tossed the arrow into the trash, "I'm going to wash my hands." Then she left my room. I changed into my pjs and brushed my hair. Phoebe came into our now shared room.

"Hey, I thought I'd stay in this room until I can set up my own room." I didn't say anything but I nodded.

"Prue told us about the darklighter," she said sitting on her bed across from mine.

"Oh," I said opening my Latin book. I was then hit with a pillow. I looked up from by book.

"Hey!" I said throwing it back.

"How can you be calm with the fact that you were attacked by a demon?" she asked.

"I've fought them before," I said, "Besides darklighters will always be after me because I'm a whitelighter. Their primary goal is to destroy us, whitelighters," I said.

"Where were you hit?" she asked coming over and sitting on my bed.

"Here," I said mentioning to where I was hit, "Hey shouldn't I orb you back to New York? Don't you have classes in the morning?"

"When you were up here fighting a demon and talking with Prue," she said, "I transferred to the City College of San Francisco from Prue's computer."

"You don't want to go back to New York?" I asked.

"No, I'm staying here. Don't sound so upset. Besides I have to stay, who else is going to keep you out of trouble?" she asked smiling. Prue and Piper appeared at the doorway.

_A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Please review with what you thought! I love reading all your reviews! _


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: It's been a week since I last updated. Last chapter there were five reviews!_

**_Sammy Ocean:_**_ Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter!_

**_Anouki90:_**_ Thank you for the compliments! Here's the next chapter!_

**_Eillinsniknej:_**_ Yup, possibly but there will be major differences! You'd have to define on what you view as a season rewrite for me to fully answer your question. Thank you!_

**_Kane- Kun:_**_ No problem! You're welcome! Which question? Yeah she will set that rules down like that._

**_Rose Long:_**_ Thank you, I'm glad you love it!_

**Chapter 35**

**Paige's POV**

"We need to talk," Prue said sitting next to me and Piper sat next down to Phoebe.

"Prue, I couldn't help that the darklighter came after me," I said, "They're always going to come."

"I didn't want to talk about the darklighter," Prue said, "He's the last thing I want to talk about. No, I want to talk about rules."

"We already did. You sort of yelled them at me downstairs," I said.

"You obviously didn't hear them otherwise you wouldn't have orbed off," Prue said.

"I orbed off because of the darklighter! It was the only choice I had!" I shot back.

"You should have orbed downstairs. We would have protected you!" Prue said.

"I don't need protection Prue!" I said, "I'm not a kid anymore!" Prue stood up and looked down at me, glaring.

"Paige you're sixteen. You're going around fighting demons on your own! You have no idea how childish you're acting." I stood up.

"Just 'cause I care about protecting people doesn't mean I'm childish." I said, "I didn't go after those demons, I found them on accident. I acted and I saved several lives," at least I hoped I had. She opened her mouth to say something.

"What did you want to talk about anyway?" I snapped.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" Prue snapped back. Piper, the ever so mediator, stepped in.

"Let's not fight," she said stepping in between us. I sat next to Phoebe and Piper and Prue sat down on my bed.

"I wanted to set some ground rules down," Prue said, "First, no orbing without telling us where you are going, second, no going after demons without us. Third and final no using your magic for what you want."

"I wouldn't try that, there are consequences," I said.

"You mean all of them right?" Prue asked. No, I meant the last one; I didn't care about the consequences that I suffered from her. A few groundings, please orbing out was easy.

"Yeah, right," I said, "but when I use my magic for personal gain there are magical consequences. Like when I landed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean earlier this summer."

"When you were wearing that black dress with red flowers, you got that from England after you landed in the water didn't you?"

"Actually I had been to England before that, but I returned to England after I landed in the water."

"How? How could we not notice that you had been gone?" Piper asked.

"You were all busy with work and stuff; I was by myself most of the summer. I made sure I was here for breakfast and dinner. I hid my bike so when you did come home and wasn't here you'd think I was out for a ride or with," I stopped, "look none of us were home much this summer."

"That doesn't excuse that," Piper said.

"Piper even if you had called for me, like up to my room, I would have orbed home. I could hear you," I said, "I could sense that you would have been calling me."

"But," Piper said.

"Pipe, it's how magic works," I said, "I don't understand all of it but it's how it works. Look, I have to finish studying." I grabbed my Latin book and opened to chapter three. I felt them staring at me.

"What? Studying Latin helps with the Book of Shadows," I said. Phoebe burst out laughing.

"What?!" I asked slamming my book shut, "What is so funny?"

"You! It's just how you acted last year. Your nose always stuck in some textbook," she said.

"And remind me how that's funny?" I asked.

"You've changed so much," Prue said her voice gentle.

"Yeah, I have," I said, "I'm okay with that. I know that what I'm meant to do take some sacrifices."

"Paige you shouldn't have to make any sacrifice," Piper said, "Neither of us should."

"Say that when you tell your best friend of who you really are and they don't accept you," I said, "I sacrificed most of my summer for this and if it means I have to sacrifice part of my life fighting demons to protect people, I will. I'm going to the attic." I orbed out.

**3****rd**** POV**

"What do we do? How are supposed to stop her from going after demons?" Piper asked.

"I'll keep her distracted," Phoebe said, "And when she's supposed to be at school, we'll use the crystal to scry for her."

"But we won't be home during the day," Prue pointed out.

"For the next week, I highly doubt she'll leave school when it's just starting. I have to finish some stuff up in New York," Phoebe said.

"I'll think of something I guess," Prue said, "I'll look at the book upstairs later."

"And I'll go get Paige," Piper said.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be about two or three times longer! Please review! I promise when I get to 130 reviews I'll write the next chapter as quick as possible!_


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I know I told you that I'd get the chapter out as soon as I could when I reached 130 reviews, which was five days ago, but I've been really busy getting ready for school. This chapter as promised is much longer! Again I apologize for the wait! I promise that I'll update sooner next time! Last chapter there were six reviews! Thanks so much for helping this story reach over 130 reviews! Please review at the end of the chapter, it doesn't take long!_

_**StrangleyBeautiful3: **__Thank you, besides orbing and going after demons? Hmm, well she may cast some spells and brew some potions that will get her into much trouble and there is something she's hiding from her sisters that you'll find out about in this chapter._

_**Sammy Ocean:**__ Yeah, Prue's not going to be happy!_

_**CharmedxHarryPotter:**__ Which move? I'm glad you loved the chapter! Please review this chapter!_

_**Volleyball10:**__ Thank you! Oh and thanks for being my 130__th__ reviewer!_

_**Rose Long: **__Thank you so much! I don't plan on killing her, like she died in the show. I don't know yet though, you'll just have to wait and read!_

_**Bamitznic:**__ LOL, Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Also a shout out to __**phhsdj**__, who added this story to their favorites list and to __**lunawatergem31**__ who added this story to their Story Alert list!_

**Chapter 36**

The next week passed slowly. There were no demon attacks and no talks of demons. Piper happily secured an interview at a new restaurant, _Quake_; Phoebe was finishing up and tying loose ends up in New York. Prue had kept an eye on Paige when she could as she continued working at the museum. Paige when out of sight of her sisters, meaning lunch, would research more on the warlock. One evening Paige sat with Leo on the bridge.

"This warlock has killed two witches now Leo. I have to do something," she said.

"Paige, you shouldn't be doing this alone," he said.

"Well my sisters won't help me," she said, "I know who he is going to attack next and when."

"Paige, I really don't think you should do this," he said.

"Leo, I'm not going to let another innocent die! I may not be able to kill him but I can slow him down, then my sisters and I will kill him," she said, "I have to get back, Piper will have dinner ready soon." Before he could say another word she orbed out.

"Paige dinner's ready!" Piper called up. She sat down at the dinner table.

"So Paige how was school?" Prue asked in Latin.

"Fine," she replied in Latin.

"Back to English please," Phoebe said who always returned for dinner with the family, "So, what are we doing this weekend?" _Well I'll most likely be grounded_ Paige thought.

"We could go see a movie downtown," Piper suggested.

"How about _Ever After_? It's some new Cinderella version," Piper said.

"Yes, we should go see that!" Phoebe said, Cinderella was her favorite princess story.

"Paige what do you think?" Prue asked.

"Sure," she said taking a bite of my lasagna.

"Okay, then Saturday night," Prue said, "Paige have you finished your homework?"

"Yup," Paige lied. She had spent most of the afternoon and evening researching the demon and talking to Leo. They had talked about Magic School and she hoped to start soon, maybe in a few days. She quickly finished her meal.

"I'm going to go take a shower then go to bed," she said when instead of going to bed she was going to finish her homework.

Paige's POV

"Okay, lights out at ten," Prue said. Yeah right, I'd be up till one finishing my homework. I had Leo get me some books from Magic School. Just so I could start my classes actually knowing something. I took my shower then started working on homework.

Most of it was done by ten but I still had some to do. I hid my books under my bed and turned the lights off. I closed my eyes as I heard the door open. Then it closed and I waited for about fifteen minutes and I got up, turned on my lamp and finished my homework. Then I started on my Magic School homework, which took me several hours longer than I thought it would. I got to bed around two in the morning.

I downed my whole cup of coffee in the morning.

"Paige what time did you get to sleep last night?" Prue asked.

"I fell asleep around 10:30," I lied.

"You didn't orb off to some party did you?" she asked.

"No, for one it was Wednesday night and two I don't go to parties," I said. Prue narrowed her eyes. We were still on edge about the whole 'keeping magic a secret' thing.

"You went to that party about two weeks ago," she said.

"Yeah and I had to orb out for safety reasons," I said grabbing a piece of toast, "I'm not going to any parties soon."

"You downed that cup of coffee in seconds Paige," Prue said.

"Just because I fell asleep around 10:30 doesn't mean I slept well Prue. I'm allowed to have an off night," I snapped, "I'm orbing to school." I got up and went to my room and grabbed my school bag and warlock vanquishing supplies. I ran back downstairs.

"I'll be home late, art club meets today," I said, "Don't wait up." Before any of my sisters could say anything I orbed to my school.

"She's hiding something," Prue said.

"She's sixteen Prue, she's moody," Piper said.

"Moody or not I'm going to check out her room."

"And when she finds out?" Piper asked.

"She's not supposed to keep secrets," Prue said.

"Like you didn't when you were her age?" Piper asked.

"I was going around with boys not demons, there's a difference," Prue said heading upstairs.

"Difference or not you have to give her some space," Piper said.

"Piper, she lied to us for months! She doesn't deserve privacy right now," Prue said.

"I still don't think you should go through her stuff," Piper said.

"I'm going to anyway," Prue said as she entered Paige's and Phoebe's room. She bent down and pulled two boxes out of the bed. They were both locked.

"Why would Paige have two lock boxes under her bed?" Piper asked.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out." Prue said putting the boxes under the bed.

**Paige's POV **

I decided to leave after lunch. I had told my teacher in advance and handed in the homework too.

"Top of class Paige, just like Prue," she said. I groaned inwardly when she had compared me to her. Then she asked me why I wouldn't be in class.

"Oh, it's just something with my aunt Serena," I said.

"I didn't know Patty had a sister," she said.

"She didn't, she's from my dad's side," I said. Before she could reply the late bell had rang.

"Here's a pass, I'll see you tomorrow," she said. I smiled and headed to Language Arts. Now Prue wouldn't find out at least not for a while. At lunch I orbed to Serena's apartment building and I found her apartment number. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. Of course there wasn't an answer, it was lunchtime. I did hear a cat or two though.

"Coming," I heard a voice.

"Hi, who are you?" she asked when she opened the door.

"I- I'm your whitelighter," I said.

"Whitelighter?" she asked.

"Look I don't have a lot of time to explain but there's a warlock after you," I said smelling smoke.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I know you're a witch and I'm here to help you. I don't know who he is but he's coming here tonight," I explained. She shook her head and was about to close the door.

"Wait! I can prove it!" I said. I orbed into her living room close to a circle of candles.

"Look," she paused.

"Paige, Paige Halliwell," I said.

"Look Paige, I'm not going to be attacked by a warlock. Even if I was I have powers to protect myself," she said.

"This warlock has killed two other witches," I said, "They all had powers just like you did Serena. This warlock is going to kill you."

"I know that Paige, that's why I'm casting a protection spell," she said guiding me toward the door. Then the door flew open and Serena and I fell to the ground.

"Believe me now that he's after you?" I asked as we stood up.

"Two witches for the price of one," I heard the warlock say then I saw his face.

"Jeremy?" I asked stunned.

"You know him too?" she asked.

"He my sister's fiancé," I said then I saw him pull out a couple of athames. I threw the potion at him, it didn't even faze him and I couldn't orb.

"I can't orb," I said panicking. That meant Leo couldn't help either.

"I cast anti orbing spells all around here," he said laughing and lunged toward us and I threw my hands out. Jets of orbs were released and he flew backwards. I looked down at amazement.

"How'd you do that?"

"I uh I'm sort of a witch too," I said and Jeremy got up. Serena pushed me behind her and I heard her scream as the athame went into her stomach. She fell to the ground.

"No!" I cried. She was my innocent. I shot a jet of orbs at Jeremy but he merely dodged them.

"What's going on in there?" I heard a man ask from the hallway. Jeremy shimmered out as the man entered her apartment. He dialed 911. Serena was gone and Jeremy was a warlock. I had to tell Piper. I heard sirens outside, I had to leave now. I slipped past the man and bumped into a police officer.

"Sorry miss," he said. I looked up.

"Andy?" I asked. Crap, why did I just say that?

"Paige? Paige Halliwell? The last time I saw you, you were just a kid. What are you doing here?"

"Uh," I said trying to think of a reason, "Visiting my aunt. I gotta go." I stepped away from him and left the building. I had to find Piper. I took out my emergency cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Piper it's Paige," I said.

"Paige, aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked.

"Look no time for that. Your fiancé is a warlock," I said, "Get to the Book of Shadows and look up some other spell for a warlock, he knows we're witches."

"Paige you're being ridiculous," she said.

"No I'm not he just tried to _kill_ me Piper!"

"After this interview I will," she said hanging up. I orbed to Phoebe's apartment.

"Phoebe!" I called out.

"Paige?" she asked coming out of her room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked.

"I went to fight a warlock who uh turned out to be Jeremy!"

"Jeremy as in Piper's fiancé?" she asked.

"Yeah, he killed the witch I was trying to protect," I said, "My potion didn't work and I couldn't orb. But I can now; we have to get back to the Manor." Before I gave Phoebe a chance to reply I orbed home.

"Look in the Book of Shadows, I'm going to get Prue," I said. I orbed to the museum and Prue was storming out.

"Prue!" I called out.

"Paige what are you doing here?" she asked.

"No time to explain, we have to get to the Manor," I said dragging her out of the building. She wrenched away from me.

"Why aren't you in school?" she asked.

"Because I went after a warlock," I said.

"You what?" she asked her eyes narrowing, her tone dangerous.

"I was trying to save an innocent," I said remembering Serena's scream, "I couldn't save her. I know who the warlock is though."

"We aren't going after this warlock Paige," she said.

"Yes we are, because he's going to come after us," I said.

"Only because you went after him first Paige! You're the reason we're in this mess!"

"It's Jeremy," I said trying to hide how hurt I was by her comment.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Jeremy's the warlock! He tried to kill me; he'll try to kill all of us!" Some people were giving us weird looks. Prue dragged me to her car.

"Paige, what is wrong with you? Making up accusations about Piper's fiancé? She loves him."

"You don't believe me," I said backing away from her hurt.

"Paige, no wait," Prue said as she saw tears fall. I turned away and bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up and nearly screamed.


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: I am so sorry! I know it's been a week and a half since I updated but I was working on the epilogue to Summoning Prue! School starts Wednesday so most updates will be on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Once more I apologize for the wait, especially with a cliffhanger ending on the last chapter! Last chapter there were six reviews._

_**Guest: **__Thank you, sorry for the long wait. _

_**Sammy Ocean: **__Thank you, Prue is like that, especially in early season 1; she becomes better in my opinion later. _

_**Eillibsniknej:**__ You're welcome! Thanks, sorry for the wait._

_**Rose Long:**__ Thank you!_

_**MissyCole23:**__ Thanks! You'll see if they do!_

_**Bamitznic:**__ Well, that was a long review! At least it's just a chapter cliffhanger, I've read books and seen shows with cliffhanger endings and I had to wait a year or several months to find out what happens next. For example:_ Once Upon a Time_._

_**Disclaimer:** Some lines in this chapter aren't owned by me. I don't own Charmed, though if I did Prue's death would have gone much differently. _

**Chapter 37**

Paige quickly scooted away and stood up next to Prue.

"Jeremy, what a nice surprise," Prue said grabbing my hand.

"I was just stopping by to tell you about Paige," he said, "I was at an apartment building in northern San Francisco for an article about women who was murdered. I saw Paige leaving the building and I thought I'd come tell you she's skipping."

"You liar!" Paige said to him before she could stop herself.

"Paige!" Prue scowled, "I'm sorry Jeremy. Paige, get in the car, now."

"I'm sorry Jeremy. Paige has had a rebellious streak for a while. Piper, Phoebe, and I think that it may be because of her and her friend Glen or Grams, maybe some other boy."

"She's sixteen, I understand. He's killed three women, Paige is lucky she's alive," he said.

"Yeah, well, we'll be having a serious conversation when we get home," she said.

"I'm just glad she's safe." Then he left.

"I'm sure you are," Prue said quietly returning to the car.

"Your time is up. Let's see," he looks down at a card, "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce." Piper tried to speak up.

"Chef Moore," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, the, uh the port," she stumbled over the words.

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!"

"No, I didn't have the time for," Piper was trying to say.

"Ah- ah!" he said.

"But," she said raising her hands and he froze.

"Not again," she moaned, "Wait." She picked up the baster, filled it with the port and put it on the forkful of food Chef Moore had. She stepped back and he unfroze. Piper didn't move when he chewed the food.

"C'est magnifique," he said. Piper sighed with relief and within a half hour she left the restaurant. She had completely forgotten about Paige's phone call. She had forgotten that her fiancé whom she was eating a late lunch with was a warlock.

"Prue please let me," Paige was saying when Prue cut her off.

"No, Paige," she said.

"But Prue," she said.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I did earlier. It's a force of habit; I'm used to defending Piper. You ever tell her I said that and I'll kill you," she said.

"I didn't mean for that to slip out. I'm just upset about Serena. I was supposed to protect her. I was just caught off guard. She pushed me behind her when he threw the athame at me," once again Prue stopped her.

"He threw a knife at you?!" she asked shocked.

"He's a warlock Prue," Paige said, "He's not mortal reporter Jeremy anymore. Oh my goodness, I forgot about Piper. You go to the Manor to check with Phoebe. I'm going to see if Piper is still at her interview." Paige orbed out before Prue could say a thing.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Phoebe!" Prue called entering the Manor.

"In the kitchen!" she called back. Prue entered the kitchen.

"I'm making a potion for this warlock Paige is upset about," she said, "She said its Jeremy."

"It is Jeremy," Prue said, "She went to protect some witch and the witch ended up saving her. Anyway she showed up at my work all upset. Then Jeremy shows up, she freaks, and then she orbed off to find Piper."

"What if she runs into him again?" Phoebe asked.

"I think she'll be able to orb out, Piper's not here I take it?"

"No," Phoebe said. She tossed in a fig and fell backwards as smoke burst from the cauldron.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked helping her up.

"I'm fine," she said waving the smoke away, "Can you check the book?"

**Paige's POV**

I didn't see Piper's car at Quake. I pulled my phone out and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Piper, its Paige, where are you?" I asked.

"At lunch with Jeremy," she said.

"What!?" I nearly yelled into the phone.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, "its Paige," I heard her say to Jeremy.

"Where are you Piper? You have to get away from him," I said.

"Paige, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Piper, just get out of there," I said, "Get away. Call my name when you get somewhere safe."

"Paige, are you sick?" she asked.

"No, no I'm not sick! Jeremy's a warlock! Piper," I was saying when she interrupted me.

"Paige, stop," she said, "I know you're upset about everything but that doesn't mean."

"Piper he tried to kill me!" I said into the phone glancing to make sure no one heard me.

"Paige, you need to go home and get some sleep. Tell Prue and Phoebe I'll be with Jeremy tonight." Then she hanged up.

"Wait! Piper, wait!" I said into the phone. I then dialed the house phone.

"Paige?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, look Piper's with Jeremy. She won't listen to me. I'm going to go and get her. Make sure the potion and spell are ready," I said.

"Paige, you are to come back here," Prue said.

"Prue he's after Piper!" I said.

"Piper can take care of herself, I'm going to give her a call," she said, "I want you home. Disobey me and you'll suffer more consequences." I didn't say anything.

"Paige you orb home! If you're not home in one minute we'll summon you," she threatened, "I have the spell in hand right now. The candles just need to be lit." Candles, Serena had lit candles, for a protection spell.

"I can't let him kill another witch. I'm going after him," I said determined. I hanged the phone up and sensed for Piper and orbed.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Paige!" Prue yelled into the phone. She slammed it down on the table.

"I've got the candles lit, ready?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Prue sighed, "You think the spell will work? Can you write spells?"

"Sure, how hard can it be?" Phoebe asked uneasy and she and Prue began to chant, "We summon the youngest, for she has disobeyed the eldest. Take her away from the danger, bring her back to us." Phoebe burned the spell.

"Get ready," she said to Prue.

**Piper's POV**

"What did Paige want?" Jeremy asked.

"She just wants attention," I said. He nodded.

"Where are we going next?" I asked.

"That's a surprise," he said kissing me.

"Okay," I said as he put me in his car. We were soon in an elevator heading toward the top floor and it suddenly stopped.

**Paige's POV**

I had just orbed to the top of the building when I felt something pull me back.

"What, no!" I said when I arrived in the living room of the Manor.

"Paige, Piper will be okay," Prue said.

"You don't understand! He's really strong now. He just killed another witch. If he kills Piper we're not the only ones in trouble. He'll go after mortals; we won't be able to do a thing."

"Paige we will, aren't we the Charmed Ones?" Phoebe asked.

"Without Piper, we're just witches, we're no longer Charmed," I said. I noticed Prue hadn't said a word but I didn't say anything about it.

"What about a spell?" I asked.

"I brewed a potion that might help," Phoebe said holding up a vial with dark black liquid.

"We'll need a spell," I said.

"Paige, why did you go after him when I specially told you not to?" Prue asked.

"Simple, he killed my innocent; I wasn't going to let him kill another witch let alone my sister!"

"You should've waited," she said.

"I couldn't wait. I felt her die! I won't let him hurt anyone else!"Then Piper burst into the Manor.

"Paige, you were right," she said.


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! School has been absolutely insane! I promise to update more often! I'll try to get another chapter uploaded this Sunday! To answer any questions this will become somewhat of a season rewrite. Anyway, last chapter there were four reviews!_

_**MissyCole23: **__Thank you! You're welcome, PMs make me happy too and chapter updates also!_

_**Kc1690:**__ You're right! The Power of Four will be broken if they don't get along._

_**Sammy Ocean:**__ Too true, I wish Shannen hadn't left the show but that Paige joined them also. Well your curiosity will be settled today!_

_**Rose Long: **__Thank you!_

**Prue's POV**

"You're okay though right?" I asked as Paige gave Piper a hug.

"Thanks to Paige, and I froze him," she said.

"You can freeze warlocks like Jeremy?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, anyway he pulled a knife out," she said.

"Athame," Paige said.

"Athame, and tried to attack. I freaked out and froze him," she said, "Then came straight here."

"Well we have a potion," Paige said, "We can look in the book for more information." Paige and Phoebe didn't notice Piper wince at the phrase 'vanquish Jeremy' but I did.

"Lock the door; let's go to the attic," I said. Piper started flipping the pages of the book.

"What'd you find?" Phoebe asked, "A spell?"

"Yeah, uh, it's called To Lose a Love Forever," she said. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"What do we need for it?" Paige asked. She looked back down at the page.

"Oil of tansy, thyme, and a rose, nine candles and a poppet," Piper said.

"I can get the oils," Paige said opening a trunk.

"Jeremy gave me roses," Piper said, "I'll go get one." She left the attic and I looked at the Book as Phoebe set up the cauldron. I turned away from the book and helped Phoebe with the candles. Paige put the oils next to the cauldron and also a poppet. I turned around when Piper came into the room.

"Get in the circle," Paige said.

"He won't be able to hurt anyone anymore," Piper said pressing the rose in the poppet after Phoebe put the lit birthday candle into the cauldron.

"Your love will wither, and depart from my life, and my heart. Let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever," Piper chanted while the poppet burned. Paige put the candles out and we continued cleaning up.

"So that's it? He's gone right?" Piper asked.

"He should be," Paige said. Suddenly Phoebe gasped. We all turned around, her eyes were closed.

**3****rd**** POV**

"It didn't work!" Phoebe said holding onto the cauldron.

"What?" Piper asked.

"The spell, I- I had a premonition. He's alive, he's coming our way." They ran downstairs and Prue slowly went to the door. When she opened the door Jeremy was there, smiling. Paige's throat went dry as Piper and Phoebe screamed.

"Ladies," he sneered. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe back up.

"Go! Run!" Prue said but Paige didn't move.

"Paige, go!" she yelled.

"No," Paige said.

"Dammit, Paige, Get Upstairs Now!" Paige frowned and Prue used her power against Jeremy but she grabbed Prue and orbed to the attic.

"Paige!" Prue said.

"Like I was going to let you fight him alone after what happened earlier," Paige said.

"No arguing, demon warlock coming up! Help us block the door," Phoebe said and they moved a chair and a dresser against the door. Slowly the chair fell off the dresser and the sisters backed up.

"Take me now Prue! My powers are stronger than yours," he said then laughed. Do you think furniture can stop me?! Haven't you witches figured it out? Nothing will keep us away! Then again," the door exploded.

"Paige here should know that, battling demons throughout the summer. Oh don't think you weren't heard about," he said as Paige shifted uncomfortably and Prue pulled her closer.

"What do we do?" Piper asked softly.

"The spirit board," Phoebe said.

"What?" Paige asked.

"There was an inscription on the back; The Power of Four, Forever More," Phoebe said.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Paige nearly screeched but Phoebe didn't have time to reply because a ring of fire surrounded them.

"So what we say it together?" Prue asked.

"Only option right now!" Piper said.

"The Power of Four, forever more," they chanted over and over. There is a strong wind that surrounds them.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" Jeremy says and explodes.

"So, the power of four," Prue said.

* * *

><p>Prue heads to the front door to grab the paper. Kit, the cat that had showed up late last night was walking next to her. She opened the door and was surprised.<p>

"Andy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how Paige was doing. I didn't know you still lived here."

"Yeah, someone had to take care of Paige afterward," Prue said, "What were you saying about Paige?"

"I saw here running out of an apartment building yesterday afternoon. She looked pretty torn up," he said, "I'm a private investigator now and-."

"She's fine," Prue said, "Grounded but fine. Your dad must be proud of you."

"Here," he said handing her, her paper.

"Thanks," she said.

"Since I'm back in town, how would you like to get a cup of coffee?" he asked, "Next Saturday."

"I'd love to," she said. He walked to his car and Prue picked up Kit glancing at her collar. The symbol was familiar but she was too preoccupied to think about it.

As Andy drove off she closed the door using her power and smiled.

"Maybe I could get used to this," she said sitting at the table.

"Who was at the door?" Piper asked pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Andy," she said then looked at Paige.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Andy!?" she asked.

"Well considering Jeremy tried to kill me I figured it was more important," she said.

"So what did Andy want?" Piper asked.

"A cup of coffee, this Saturday," she said.

"You're gonna wait several days to have another cup of coffee, ah Prue I pity the people you see the rest of this week," Phoebe said and smiled when Prue playfully slapped her arm.

"Well we are off to school, come on Paige," Phoebe said as she and Paige left the Manor.

"So everything's all good now," Piper said.

"Except the fact that there are more demons and Paige has those boxes under her bed," Prue said.

"What do you think she has hidden?" Piper asked.

"Who now's; could be cigarettes, itty-biddy bottles of vodka, she's sixteen, do you remember what Phoebe was like?"

"I was the one who was here when she was sixteen; you were off at school; remember?"

"Oh yeah, right," she said.

"So what's in the paper?" Piper asked changing the subject.

"Killer disappears without a trace," Prue said reading the headline on the front.

_A/N: So that's it for this chapter! Please leave a review and I promise to try to update soon!_


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: This story has now over 150 reviews! Starts dancing to Lindsey Stirling! Anyway thank you all so much! To those who don't know Lindsey is she's my favorite artist who is a violinist, whose concert I went to on Friday night! It was amazing and I got to meet her! Now back to fanfiction, last chapter there were six reviews! Rose Long being the 150__th__ reviewer! Thank you all so much and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! _

_**MissyCole23: **__Thank you!_

_**Sammy Ocean: **__What do you mean by ui? Thanks, I feel bad for her too._

_**Anouki90:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you liked the spell._

_**ShDiHa: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!_

_**Rose Long: **__Thanks!_

_**Kc1960: **__Maybe, maybe not. I wish Paige had been in the show since the beginning. _

**Chapter 39**

Two weeks passed and there were no demon attacks, at least not directly. Paige became the ultimate demon hunter, though not to any of her sister's knowledge. She ate lunch in five minutes then went demon hunting the rest of the lunch period. She had saved three innocents, not including a dog which a demon was trying to suck the life out of but she had lost one. She had been too late for him. It shouldn't be an excuse though. On a non- demon topic, Leo talked to Gideon, the headmaster of Magic School, for her and she'd be starting next semester. Paige had brought it up and Prue was to meet with him the following Saturday.

* * *

><p>Prue had gotten one of the boxes open; she had spent the day going through it. At the time she had Piper with her.<p>

"Prue I really don't think we should go through Paige's things. What if it's like pictures of her dad or mom? Prue what if it's something that's really important; that's she's keeping from us for good reason?"

"I don't want to take the risk that it's something she's using to hurt her," Prue said. She opened the box telekinetically and dumped it out.

"Its news articles," Piper said, "Prue they're obituaries, Alec Grant, Serena Frederick, Melina Casey, Sam Wilder, and our mom's."

"They're all lost innocents," Prue said looking at them, "Jeremy killed Serena, Paige saw Melina after that party before school, her dad and mom were both killed by the water demon. She keeps news articles of innocents that she has lost."

"But she can't blame herself for it, especially not her parents. Prue she feels guilty about her dad's death. We have to change that."

"You're right but I don't know who Alec is though," she said grabbing a different article with Alec's name, "It says in this article, that he had several burns, one in the abdomen, and another on his shoulder."

"I haven't seen those injuries on Paige though."

"She said she can heal herself," Prue said, "Said its part of her whitelighter powers. There are three innocents here that she hasn't saved. Let's check the other box."

* * *

><p>"Walter?" Paige asked as he opened his door.<p>

"Walt, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Paige, look you may not know but," Paige was saying when an arrow hit the doorway next to her head. Walter yanked her inside his house and closed the door.

"That I'm a future Whitelighter? I know don't worry. My niece is a witch; she talks about it when she's over. Her whitelighter let it slip accidently. I just keep writing my books, so you were sent to tell me?"

"Actually, no, see I'm a witch- whitelighter, a Charmed One. I just want to protect people and I found your name."

"Charmed One, so your sisters don't know you're here?" he asked.

"Uh," I said.

"Kid, don't get messed up with demons, its how my dad died. He went demon hunting like how some dads go deer hunting. He had a demon hunting season, mom wasn't happy, but he saved countless innocents. He died six years ago from a parasite. Anyway the gene must have skipped a generation. Only fight demons if you have to, and don't leave until the darklighter isn't in sight." He didn't get the chance to continue though because the darklighter shimmered in and aim the arrow at Paige.

"No!" Walter cried and pushed her behind him. The darklighter shimmered away.

"No!" Paige cried as he fell to the ground. She reached to touch the arrow but he stopped her.

"Don't Paige; I don't want it to hurt you either. I know about the Charmed Ones, my ancestor was friends with Melinda, said to be watchful of the Warrens because they'd be good strong people. You're job is greater than anyone else. You and your sisters save and protect innocents and kill demons, you're the strongest witches the world will ever know. And dying protecting me isn't going to do you any good."

"But I can't just let you die, you're my innocent."

"You save some you lose some Paige. Who knows maybe I'll see you again," he said, "Get going before you're lunch hour ends." Walter Coleman, innocent number four lost.

It was late afternoon when Prue heard the door open.

"Hurry and close it," Piper said. It was only Phoebe though.

"It's just you," Prue said going downstairs.

"Yeah, Paige isn't home?"

"No, what time is it?" Piper asked.

"Nearly five, you don't think she's out demon hunting do you?" Piper and Prue exchanged a look.

"What don't I know?"

"Paige has been keeping track of innocents she has lost."

"And for her to lose innocents she's been fighting demons," Prue said.

"What?! Does she want to die?" Then the door opened. Paige came through, her cheeks red, and her top was soaked.

"The water fountain sprayed me when I stopped at a park on the walk home," Paige said, this was true. She had pressed the button to get a drink and was sprayed.

"I don't believe that," Prue said.

"Prue, demons don't attack with water, not usually anyway. Besides if it was a demon then I would have orbed home; not walked," Paige replied.

"Why didn't you just orb home in the first place? Why walk home?" Phoebe asked.

"It was nice out and I wanted to think," Paige said.

"About what?" Prue asked.

"My dad," Paige said and that shut them up with the questions.

"Why don't you go dry off and we can have an early dinner," Piper said. Paige headed upstairs.

"I don't think it was Sam she was thinking of," Phoebe said.

"She's safe now though. We can ask her questions about the demon later," Prue said.

"And the innocent?" Piper asked.

"Well, I guess it'll come along with it," Prue said then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh hi Andy!"

"Let me get her she's on the toilet!"

"Phoebe!" Prue said yanking the phone out of her hand. Phoebe and Piper started laughing.

"Oh my God Andy I forgot! Paige is-," but Phoebe cut her off.

"Prue go, we'll talk to Paige."

"So I'll see you at seven?"

* * *

><p>"So Paige, how was school?" Piper asked.<p>

"Just school," she said, "These are really good potatoes, why aren't you working at Quake today?"

"Plumbing issues," Piper said.

"Oh," she said.

"How was lunch?" Phoebe asked.

"Awesome cause you know school food is so gourmet these days," Paige joked.

"You didn't go out?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope," she lied.

"Not anywhere?" Piper asked, "Not to fight demons." Paige put her fork down.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just something we saw in the paper, that's all," Piper said and Paige spit out some of her water.

"Paige, what have you been hiding?" Phoebe asked.

"So I fight demons? What is so wrong with that?"

"Paige, we don't want you to get hurt," Piper said, "If the school calls us and says you haven't been to your afternoon classes, what are we supposed to think? That you were seriously hurt or worse? Paige none of us want that phone call. You said demons don't attack usually in public, so school is a safe place for you right now. Just go to your classes, come here for lunch every day until we know we can trust you again. Paige this isn't the time to keep secrets."

"Okay," Paige said.

"So what was the demon today?" Phoebe asked.

"Darklighter, he attacked my innocent, who saved me. Wouldn't let me get the arrow out," Paige said.

"Because Darklighter arrows are poisonous to you right?" Phoebe asked.

"Right," she said.

"You told Prue they were just dangerous!" Piper said.

"I- I didn't want her to freak," Paige said.

"But you were shot by an arrow like two weeks ago, did you heal yourself?" Piper asked.

"I may have asked a whitelighter I met earlier that week. Don't know him very well. Just heals if I'm hit by an arrow. I just call his name out and he heals me. We exchange hi's and stuff."

"How long have you known him Paige?"

"Not long, like I said I had only met him earlier that week," she said. When in reality it had been right before her dad died.

"Okay, so now this darklighter, where is he?" Piper asked.

"Shimmered out, probably figured I was someone unimportant. He was an idiot for thinking that."

"You aren't going to go after him are you Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"How can I? I didn't get a look at his face."

"That's not the point," Piper said.

"Whatever," Paige said, "How did you know anyway?"

"When Prue was taking out the recycling she found some articles had been cut out," Piper replied. It was a bad lie but Paige didn't pick up on it.

"So where is Prue?"

"On a date, with Andy," Phoebe said.

"So the bidding on if she is only going to have sex with herself this year is out?" Paige asked.

"That's disgusting, I would have bid yes on that though," Phoebe said, "Did you really bid on it?"

"You better not have," Piper said, "Even though I find it a funny joke Prue won't."

"Oh come on Piper, lighten up. We're just joking. I say we go out for ice cream," Paige said.

"Phoebe and I can go out but last time I checked you are still grounded missy," Piper said.

"Uh! Fine I'm going to my room," Paige said leaving the table. She pulled out the two boxes from under her bed and opened up. In it was something that wouldn't be as shocking as her sisters would think.

* * *

><p>"So what's in the other box?" Phoebe asked after Piper explained what happened earlier in the day.<p>

"We don't know," Piper said.

_A/N: Anyway that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!_


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: Quick Update! Last chapter there were five reviews! Please review at the end!_

_**MissyCole23:**__ You'll find out soon enough._

_**Eillibsniknej: **__LOL, well I did update quick! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks _

_**Rose Long: **__Here is more!_

_**Johansen: **__Thank you! Please enjoy this one!_

_**KC1960: **__Thanks, nope. He might find out eventually but many darklighters will be after her soon enough that it won't make a difference to who can hit her because knowing Paige's sisters well…_

**Chapter 40**

"I'll head upstairs, I still have some unpacking to do," Phoebe said to Piper. Paige had the contents of the box out on her bed. Phoebe opened the door and Paige tossed a blanket over the contents.

"What's under the blanket?" she asked.

"Just, uh, some snow globes," she lied. Phoebe walked over started to flip the blanket over but Paige stopped.

"If you trust me Phoebe you won't turn the blanket over," Paige said, "Look, it's just I know everyone is upset about the whole keeping secrets but I had good reason. I have a good reason to keep this a secret too. At least until I can figure everything out."

"Paige you don't have to be the one to figure it out. You have us to help you. We know what's in the other box. You can't keep guilt hidden."

"You don't know what it's like to lose an innocent," she said, "I do. Did you know that I usually stay with them until they're gone? I'm sure Prue's mentioned that I've been late to afternoon classes several times."

"Paige you can't place blame on yourself," Phoebe said.

"It why you can see me," a voice said and Paige looked up.

"You're the Angel of Death," she said.

"Paige who are you talking to?" Phoebe asked.

"It's because I don't let it go. I hold onto it," she said.

"Paige! Who do you see?"

"You don't see him. Angel of Death, I'll explain later."

"I can't let it go, though," she said turning away from Phoebe.

"Paige," Phoebe said worried.

"I can help you," he said, "But to do so, I need your soul. It won't be for long. Only an hour or so, I can't get behind."

"You can help me," she said, "If I do this?'

"Yes," he said.

"There isn't any other way?" she asked.

"There are of course many ways. But you don't seem to accept your sisters help," he said.

"It's not that I don't want it," she said.

"Paige there is no sense in arguing with me. All I need is an answer," he said. Paige stood up.

"Okay. Phoebe I'm going to be gone for a little while."

"No Paige. Whatever you are doing I'm not allowing it. You aren't going anywhere, you are to stay in this room. I don't want you to leave this room. I will stay here all weekend if I have to."

"Phoebe, I have to do this," she said.

"Do what?"

"Help myself," she said. She looked at the Angel of Death.

"I won't be gone long." And then she fell to the ground.

"Paige! Oh my God! Paige!" she shook her little sister.

"Wake up! Come on. Wake up!"

"Phoebe I'm okay," Paige said now standing next to him.

"She can't hear you."

"Okay then. Let's just go."

* * *

><p>Phoebe's POV<p>

"Paige! Oh my God! Paige!" I said shaking Paige.

"Wake up! Come on. Wake up!" She didn't move.

"Paige, please," I said. There was no movement.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I was so bossy. Just wake up." There was no movement.

"Piper!" I yelled, "Piper!" I shook Paige some more and then lifted her into my lap. Piper appeared at the doorway.

"What happened?"

"I- I don't know. She said something about going somewhere and the Angel of Death. I told her no and she said she wouldn't be gone long. Then she fell to the ground. Piper," I said as tears fell, "I can't feel her pulse." Piper grabbed Paige's hand and touched her fingers to her sister's wrist.

"You said something about the Angel of Death. That book upstairs. I'm sure it has something. Paige isn't dead. She said she'd be back. Maybe she's in a coma or something. We don't want to take her to the hospital yet. In a couple hours if she's not back."

"Piper, we might be too late then," I said.

"I don't know a lot about magic, but Paige does. If she said she'll be back, then she'll be back." I clung to Paige.

"I'll go get that book, get her on her bed." Piper left the room and I lied Paige down carefully and went to her bed. I threw back the covers and stepped back at what I saw.

* * *

><p>Prue's POV<p>

"Andy, that was a lovely dinner," Prue said as they drove to his apartment.

"I didn't cook it," he said.

"Still," Prue said.

"How are you doing back at the Manor?"

"It's okay I guess. Paige on the other hand, I don't know what to do about her," she said.

"Military camp?" he joked.

"Paige would probably just orb- sneak away. She's good at it," Prue said.

"Like you were," he said.

"We are not talking about me here," Prue pointed out.

"Well we are on a date. Isn't that what most people do?"

"Since when are we most people, Andy?" Prue asked, "How was New York?"

"I like this place more; its home."

"Yeah, it is," Prue said as they arrived at his apartment. They shared a bottle of wine.

* * *

><p>Paige's POV<p>

"So, what exactly are we doing?" I asked and then I saw where we were.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"This is where you not accepting death started," he said.

"But I saw you after I killed that reptile demon," I said.

"But, you see Paige that wasn't the first death in your life. Your mother's was. She died her, as did your dad. You take blame for your mother's."

"I don't understand."

"Give it some thought Paige."

"If I wasn't born then maybe she wouldn't have died," I said, "But that can't be true can it? I mean I didn't cause her death did I? Not like my dad or those innocents."

"Why do you blame yourself for your dad's death?" he asked.

"Because if I hadn't have come out here to kill the demon then he wouldn't have died," I said, "I shouldn't have any way but that demon killed my mom! I had to do something."

"Why?"

"Because it killed her! That's why!"

"Avenging someone's death doesn't bring them back though Paige."

"Then what does? I've lost both my parents. My grandmother. All those innocents. I tried to protect them and if I hadn't they wouldn't have died."

"Why did you try to protect the innocents in the first place?"

"Because I knew they were in trouble. That I had to at least try to save them, to do something," I said.

"What ended up happening though?"

"They saved me. I wasn't the innocent though. They were, it was my job to protect them."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it is my job. I'm supposed to help to Greater Good."

"You're sixteen," he said.

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"Let me rephrase. You have three older sisters who care about you. They might go with you to help protect these innocents but going alone, it puts your life in danger. Right now you aren't on my list Paige. Some of those innocents that you saved were, and the ones you didn't they were on my list."

"Are you saying they were meant to die? What if they didn't want to die?"

"Not many people choose to die Paige, but there is death for a reason," he said.

"If you think I'm going to ask what the reason is, I don't want to know. I don't blame myself anymore. I know that people do die but I guess when you try to stop it and can't, it hurts; a lot."

"You are lucky to realize this as a young witch Paige. Many adult witches struggle and they go to great risks to save an innocent."

"Can you take me home now? I don't like being here."

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

"Phoebe, I found something," Piper said and read from the page.

"So she could be dead?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think she is what was she hiding again?" Before Phoebe could answer though, they heard Paige breathe and she jolted up.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N**: I apologize for the wait. I know it's been a month! School is insane this year and I don't have as much time to work on my stories. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter. There were four reviews last chapter._

_**Kc1690**: Yeah, she's got a lot on her plate. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**MissyCole23**: Thank you, any concerns please PM me! I'll clear everything up._

_**H65**: Thank you! Paige is also one of my fave characters. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!_

_**Rose Long**: Thanks_

_**Nick Cronwell**: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'll be sure to check out your fanfiction._

"Paige!" Phoebe said, "You're alive."

"I was never dead," she said and Phoebe pulled her into a hug, "But I can't breathe so I may be soon." Phoebe released her and her eyes went to what was scattered on the floor.

"Why are you looking through my things?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Why are you leaving when you're grounded?" Phoebe asked. Paige snorted.

"I don't really think you should be able to ask that Phoebe," Paige said.

"Fine I'm asking it then," Piper said, "Why'd you leave."

"To find answers to questions that I needed answered," Paige said, "I'm back now and I want to know why you are going through my things."

"You left them on your bed," Phoebe pointed out.

"They were under my covers, what you did was snoop," Paige pointed out.

"And now that we have, we need to talk. What exactly is all this?" Piper asked.

"It's from my dad's cabin," she said, "There's an athame, which used to actually be moms'."

"I thought only demons had them."

"It was originally a demon's, she had it just in case," Paige said, "Some of these are potions I have yet to master, some letters, and a picture of them with me. A plan mom had written out to kill the water demon. Oh and this," she picked up gold chain which at the end had a light green droplet shaped stone, "Is a protection stone. My dad bought it for me and mom enchanted it, she was going to bring it back home and give it to me but…"

"Why don't you wear it?" Paige opened her mouth but heard something downstairs. She orbed as her sisters ran down the stairs.

Piper froze the Darklighter and his arrow which was in the air. Paige had orbed out and was now next to Piper.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, unfreeze him," she said.

"No," she said.

"I've got to vanquish him, unfreeze him," she said, "Do it now or he'll do it by himself." Piper frowned and unfroze him. Paige then shot a jet of orbs at him. He exploded and Phoebe knelt down to pick up the arrow.

"Paige, what the Hell was that?!" Phoebe asked.

"It's not exactly my fault demons are coming after me. Sure I'm killing their demon buddies but I'm the good guy," she said, "Get that away from me."

"So why don't you wear the necklace?" Piper asked glancing at the chain which was now wrapped around her wrist.

"Because it didn't work for mom," she said.

"Yet it worked for you," Phoebe said and took the necklace from Paige. She unlatched the clasp and latched it again around her sister's neck.

"She wanted you to have it," Phoebe said knowing that Paige remembered their mom the least of them all, Grams rarely said much and Prue avoided their mom entirely.

"Protection amulets, spells, potions, they don't really work," Paige said, "It's just a jewel."

"But mom bought it for you," Piper said.

"What's your point? If mom really cared Piper she wouldn't have gone after that demon," Paige said.

"You've gone after several demons," Piper said, "How is that any different from what mom did?" Paige didn't reply.

"Paige, you've got to stop going after demons without us. It's dangerous," Piper said.

"Don't you think I know that it's dangerous? Piper, I saw my dad die because of one. I've seen several people die because of them. I've been attacked by demons, I know what they can do but it's not going to stop me. We're the Charmed Ones, if there is an innocent in trouble then it's our job to go and protect them. Apparently I'm the only one that gets that." Paige left them standing there speechless as she went upstairs.

"What do we do?" Piper asked.

"We fight along her, as sisters and as witches," Phoebe said, "She's right, we're the Charmed Ones. There's no changing that."


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: I'm sorry for the month and a half wait! I have two weeks off from school so I have time to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter, I'm really glad you're still reading!_

_**Rose Long:**__ Thank you! I don't plan to ever stop writing! _

_**Kc1690: **__You're correct, destiny, well theirs, cannot be fought. Once a witch, always a witch. _

_**Kane Hunter: **__I'm glad you're still reading! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!_

_**Rio76: **__Yeah, I didn't have a lot of time to write it but I did my best. Please enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 42

Several weeks had passed since the darklighter attack at the Manor. Phoebe had started working with Paige when she could. She was working as waitress downtown while taking night classes. Piper was still wary about the whole thing but she started to learn on how to make potions complaining about her boss while doing so. Prue was another story. She wasn't pleased that her baby sister was going after demons or that her two other sisters were along for the ride. She had fought the demons that had come through, managed her relationship with Andy, and bickered with Paige. And like nearly every other night in the Halliwell Manor, Paige and Prue were once more fighting.

"Paige, this needs to stop," Prue said.

"Prue, I can't stop the attacks. Demons will do as they want. I'm just protecting the innocent, like I'm supposed to do."

"You're sixteen!"

"That's you're argument for everything. There are other teens my age learning how to use their powers and fighting demons just like me. I got an acceptance let to Magic School. I start Monday. I'll be able to go and leave as I please because I'm a Charmed One. Otherwise I stay there, it's a boarding school. When you need me all you have to do is yell out my name. If you want you can meet Gideon, he's an Elder and the Headmaster."

"Wait, slow down, you want to go to a magic school?" Piper asked.

"Magic School, yeah, I've wanted to since I found out about it."

"You mentioned it back when we got our powers," Phoebe said and Paige nodded.

"When did you find out?" Prue asked.

"I asked Leo about it and he told me. I couldn't get in because you didn't know we were witches yet."

"Who's Leo?" Prue asked.

"Crap," she muttered under her breath, "He's a whitelighter."

"Like you?"

"Full whitelighter, he used to be mortal. He's healed me on occasion."

"So he's just some random whitelighter?" Piper asked.

"He's, uh, sort of my whitelighter. Our whitelighter really. See- I didn't want to tell you because-,"

"Why? Because you didn't think you could trust us? Or because you wanted him all to yourself?"

"No! I didn't want to overwhelm you more than I had. How could you think that I'd want him all to myself?"

"Because, he's the only one who you can relate to; it's just like you. You kept Leo from us because you didn't want to share him."

"It's not like that. It's not like that at all. Leo, he's not a romantic interest. He's like a protective older brother. That's all he is, it's all he'll ever be. I go to Leo for guidance, for help when I wasn't able to go to you. I'll call him if you want."

"Go right ahead," Prue said sitting back.

"Leo!" she called, "You can orb in. They know!" Prue's eyes narrowed when she saw Leo. She stood up.

"So you're a whitelighter?" she asked.

"Yes, I met Paige near the end of the summer. Sam wanted to make sure she was healed if she was hurt."

"So this was arranged by Sam? The… Elders didn't arrange it?"

"I'm already assigned to you. I've known Sam for a few years, he assigned me to Paige specifically until you were all witches."

"And Paige asked you not to meet us?" He glanced at Paige who nodded.

"She said she didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Okay, what about this school she wants to go to?" Prue asked changing the subject.

"It's a boarding school hidden by magic. Demons can't enter. Gideon is the headmaster and an Elder. Paige will learn how to use her magic, protect herself, and other school subjects."

"What about standard school subjects like math and science? History?" Prue asked. Paige noticed that Piper and Phoebe hadn't said anything.

"The school has standard subjects of course but the main purpose of Magic School is to help young witches."

"And Paige will stay there unless we need her?"

"Yes, she can't get out without a special pass."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way until the school are through portals. One can be set up here. If Paige hears your call the portal will open and she can orb out." Prue thought it over in her head.

"Fine Paige you can go," she said. Paige smiled and gave Prue a hug.

"I'm going to pack." She ran upstairs and Leo said goodbye, mentioned another charge and orbed out.

"You aren't going to call her are you?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm not. Not unless she's really, really needed. Otherwise we'll manage on our own," Prue said.

_A/N: Okay, so what'd you think? Another chapter will be up before the end of the year, I'm not saying when though. So please leave a review and I'll update soon! Happy Holidays!_


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: So unfortunately I didn't get to update before the end of 2012 but I'm updating now! End of the year was busy for me visiting family and the next couple of weeks will be too. I have semester exams _coming up_, yay… Anyway I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Happy Reading! _

Mic7: Thank you for the compliment and waiting! I'm not entirely sure about that yet, maybe, maybe not. Please enjoy the update!

wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the way I introduced Leo. You'll see her in school a bit this chapter. Leo and Piper will get married; they were my favorite couple during the show!

Missycole23 : Yup! You are very welcome!

KC1690: Yes, they will still get together. Don't know yet. If a Charmed One does die from Shax, how do you know it'll be her?

Anon: Thank you so much! Yes, not in this chapter though. No idea, I'm not sure how long the story will go. This is somewhat like season rewrites, somewhat. Thanks again, enjoy the chapter!

Rose Long: Thanks a lot!

Chapter 43

It had been nearly a week since Paige had started Magic School and as she sat in her History of Magic class she wondered how her sisters were doing. She'd be most likely going home tomorrow for the weekend, that was the plan anyway. Paige had paid attention in all her classes having to catch up but today she wasn't focused. She felt that something was wrong and that her sisters needed her. She wasn't expecting a demon attack everyday but it'd been almost a week and she was beginning to worry that something had happened to her sisters. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the period and she gathered her textbooks about to leave. Her professor told her to stay behind a moment though.

"I just wanted to ask about how you were doing. How are you adjusting to this school?"

"Great!" Paige said and the warning bell rang, "I really need to get to Orbing 101. I'll see you Monday Professor." She swiftly left the classroom and made her way to her next class. She slipped in right before the final bell and sat in an empty seat.

"Hey Halliwell," Simon said, "Join me for lunch?" His mouth said one thing but Paige knew he was thinking that he didn't need to ask.

"Actually Marks, I'm busy at lunch, but thanks for the invite," Paige said turning her attention to the front of the class. She spent the class focusing on a target and aiming her jet of orbs at it. Being scatterbrained today, her focus was off and the jet broke a vase.

"Focus Halliwell!" the professor said. She aimed again and the target, a bulls-eye with a picture of a grim lock on it, was hit. Paige knew that the likely hood of any demon standing still long enough for her to hit it was slim. She could sense her sisters talking about her in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>"Prue I really think we should call Paige," Phoebe said, "I don't want her hurt but this demon can't be vanquished by just the three of us."<p>

"Phoebe we'll be fine! It's not necessary yet."

"She's right Prue. When it is necessary it'll be too late. Prue we need to call Paige and get this demon vanquished. Then she can go back to school and we'll call her again when we need her," Piper said.

"Fine! Paige! We need you!" Prue called closing the Book of Shadows.

* * *

><p>Paige heard Prue's call and was glad to leave Simon's hitting on her." She left the class and stepped through the portal into the Manor. It closed behind her and she headed to the attic.<p>

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder that you didn't need me," Paige said, "So who is the demon we're up against?"

"I remember them," Paige said.

"You mean you've been up against them!" Prue exclaimed.

"I meant reading about them. I just really wanted to see your reaction." Prue fumed and Phoebe and Piper shared looks as Paige walked over to the book. She flipped to the page.

"They're shapeshifters," Paige said, "Once we locate the spell will do the job. When did they attack you?" The room became tense.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Victor's here," Piper said.

"He's invited us to dinner," Phoebe said, "For tonight."

"But we told him that it was your first weekend home from boarding school," Prue said, "We're rescheduling."

"No! I was planning on staying at school anyway. My roommates wanted to have a girls' night. Let's just vanquish these demons and get it over with." Paige wrote down the spell on a piece of paper.

"So where are the demons?" she asked going downstairs. She opened the front door.

"Hi, may I help you?" There was a woman and two men. Prue turned to see who was at the front door.

"Paige, get out of the way!" but it was too late. The demon stepped forward and grabbed Paige. Paige dropped the piece of paper and tried to focus as the demon slammed her into a wall. Two other demons entered and Prue and Phoebe were battling them. Paige forced her orb of jets onto the demon and he flew into the grandfather clock. She picked the potion and hurried to Piper. The two demons that Prue and Phoebe were fighting were on the ground. They joined and held hands.

"When in the circle that is home. Safety's gone and evil roams. Rid all beings from these walls. Save us sisters four. Now heed our call," the sisters chanted and the demons were vanquished.

"Hello?" a man now stood in the doorway.

"What happened in here?" he asked. He looked at Paige, whom looked to Piper.

"You must be Paige, I barely recognized you." Paige gave him an uneasy smile.

"I really have to get back to school."

"Did you just get here?"

"Yes, but I have to go," Paige said.

"How do you expect to get back?" Prue gave her a nod.

"Through a portal," said Paige and she went to the first floor landing.

"Paige, come back when classes are over?" Phoebe asked.

"I really have a lot to catch up on. History, and math, and orbing, I was going to relax tonight with some friends and then start working. Thanks for the offer though. I'll be back when I can." She pulled out a small iron key. Paige held it against the wall and looked back, giving her sisters a smile and she stepped through. The lunch bell rang as the portal closed and Paige headed to her empty table.

* * *

><p>"Dad, we'll see you this evening at dinner," Piper said after a moment of silence. He nodded and left.<p>

"We shouldn't have told her he was here," Prue said, "We don't even want him here."

"You don't want him here Prue," Phoebe said "Piper and I do."

"Fine you can go to dinner with him than!"

"Prue you have to come. We haven't seen him in a long time. He was nearly killed by demons because of us. We owe him this much."

"No Piper he owes us! He left us! He didn't want us to be witches, so what? Do I really want to be one? Do you think I'm glad our baby sister is fighting demons? No! But I'd never think of leaving her. Never."

"Prue, you need to tell dad this. Not us. Just come to dinner, then you won't have to see him again," Phoebe said, "Please Prue. I know you aren't happy with him, but if we don't give him a chance then he will never come back in our lives."

"One hour, that's it!"

_A/N: So that's it for this chapter! Please tell me your thoughts and if you want more! The spell used in the chapter is not mine._


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: It hasn't been to long since I last updated and I knew what I wanted to write for this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Last chapter there were four reviews!_

_**MissyCole23: **__Thank you, they should, but not this chapter!_

_**StrangelyBeautiful3: **__Thanks! I hope you're pleased with what happens next._

_**Kc1690: **__If Prue died, or any of them died, there would definitely be a problem. Because this time there is no other Charmed One, when Prue died the powers shifted to Paige but I'm not sure yet. I want to get through season one first before Shax shows up, or maybe one of them will meet their demise by another demon…._

_**Rose Long: **__Thank you, I plan too._

**Chapter 44**

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe joined their father sitting down at the table at the restaurant.

"How was the rest of your afternoon? Anymore attacks?"

"None," Phoebe said. She excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Good, good," he said, "I never wanted you or your sisters involved in this stuff."

"It's still not a good reason to leave," Prue said bitterly.

"You're right. After your mother…" he trailed off.

"After she what, Victor? After she had Paige or after she died? You just decided to leave? Last time I checked you left well after any of that," Prue said.

"Prue, give dad a chance," Piper said, "He's sorry for his past mistakes."

"Why should I give him a chance? The last thing I remember was him walking out of our lives! You know what we had this conversation earlier this week, which stopped when the waiter tripped."

"Prue, please give me a chance to explain. I wanted to come back but I didn't want to disappoint you. What about Paige? I couldn't live in the Manor when-," he stopped when Phoebe interrupted.

"When she's not your kid? Something you should know is that Paige found her dad. She's smart, she's the reason we have powers, I'm glad we have powers okay? You can't change that we're witches."

"I know that. I don't want to change that about you. You handle yourselves very well."

"It's because of Paige. Isn't it?" Prue asked.

"How can I return to her life when she has a dad?"

"If you had returned when we were kids, Grams may have allowed Sam back into her life," Prue said.

"What about now? Is it too late for me to come back into your life? Surely you'll allow Sam in her life."

"Sam's dead," Piper said.

* * *

><p>Paige entered her room that she shared with two witches. They weren't in, they were still at dinner. Paige went to her bed and put her suitcase on it. She put the rest of her clothing in her dresser and placed the two pictures of her mom and dad on her nightstand. She put the now empty suitcase under her bed and grabbed her textbooks.<p>

Several hours later her two roommates stumbled in. They were giggling and when they saw Paige they stopped.

"What are you doing?" Hadley asked.

"Studying," Paige said.

"Why?"

"If you didn't notice I haven't had the privilege of knowing I'm a witch my whole life."

"Says the Charmed One," Melanie said.

"I'm not here because I'm a Charmed One Melanie. I'm here because I actually want to learn more about this witch stuff. The Book of Shadows doesn't have everything. I happen to actually want to fight demons and use my powers for good unlike half the students here."

"So we're rooming with a goody- goody," Hadley said.

"I wouldn't think keeping the fact that I'm a witch- whitelighter from my sisters for three months very 'goody- goody'," Paige said.

"You kept that secret for three months?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, I mean Phoebe knew but she was clear across the country. Prue and Piper were busy with work. I mean I accidently blew up a chair and told Prue I spilled something."

"And she believed you?"

"I glamoured a burn and she probably just thought I was playing with fire."

"When did they find out?" Melanie asked sitting next to Paige on her bed.

"A little after school started. Before they found out my best friend left me, I fought a couple demons, and my dad was killed by a water demon," Paige said. There was an awkward silence then Paige spoke again.

"My sisters found out soon after that. I orbed Phoebe home and well Piper sort of saw me orb."

"Did she freak?" Hadley asked joining in sitting on the other side of Paige.

"It's Piper, she'd freak if I twisted my ankle. I orbed to New York after Glen didn't want to be my friend anymore and Prue was so pissed." They continued talking into the night and still did even after lights out. Maybe, Paige thought, Magic School wouldn't be so bad after all. Then at three in the morning when she was finally falling asleep she was called by her sisters.

_A/N: I know short chapter. I didn't have a lot to do after school today so I had some free time! I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review!_


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had exams to get though! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one is longer. Last chapter there were eight reviews! Thank you for so many reviews!_

_**WiccaWhiteWitchSmallTownGuy: **__Thank you! You'll find out soon! You're welcome. Thanks so much, that means a lot! I do plan on continuing the story! Please review again!_

_**Eillibsniknej:**__ Yup, thank you. I like to go along with the original plotline a bit and I love using original quotes. Enjoy the chapter!_

_**CharmedPotterHPH: **__Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter and the part at Magic School. In the beginning of this story Paige was a goody- goody but by the time summer came that changed. Please review!_

_**Kc1690: **__Thank you,__I hope for her to be great friends with Hadley and Melanie. _

_**Nuys: **__Thank you! This chapter is longer. Please review!_

_**Guest: **__Sorry it's been a while, exams just finished up. _

_**Rose Long: **__That's okay, I understand annoying internet. Thank you!_

_**CharmedFan02: **__Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 45

"It is three in the morning! This better be an emergency!" Paige said entering the Manor. Her sisters were in their pajama's also.

"Phoebe had a premonition," Prue said, "Of your death."

"You stayed up till three am and had a premonition?" Paige asked.

"No I was asleep and-," but Paige cut her off.

"It was just a nightmare!"

"This was different," Phoebe said, "I looked in the Book of Shadows and it said that it's a possibility."

"Pheebs, you just started having premonitions. It's still new!"

"Paige, we'll let you go back to bed but just listen," Phoebe said. Paige sighed and nodded. Phoebe said that Paige was holding a piece of paper and a potion bottle while walking into a deserted building. Phoebe said the demon was behind her when she died. Paige said she wouldn't go into any empty buildings alone.

"It was just a dream Phoebe, I'm going back to school." She went through the portal and left her sisters quiet in the Manor.

"Phoebe, you're sure it was a premonition?" Piper asked.

"Yes and even if it wasn't I don't want to take the chance." Prue said the next time Paige comes home they'd keep an eye on her.

Several hours later when the older sisters got up, the possible premonition was still in Phoebe's mind. She sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee glad that Paige was at Magic School, safe from any demon harm. Even though she was safe her little sister's scream echoed in her mind. Piper said, now after some more sleep, that Paige was probably right about it being a dream. Phoebe argued that she could feel it wasn't a dream.

Whether it was a dream or not Prue said they'd make sure Paige wouldn't leave there sight.

* * *

><p>Paige told her new friends about why she left so early. Hadley solemnly said that Phoebe's dream could easily have been a premonition. Her power wasn't premonition but her older brother's was. She said he'd wake up screaming about a death or an attack. The possibility of the premonition coming true stopped when they killed the demon. Last year though his premonition was about her and she was sent to Magic School.<p>

Melanie had been at Magic School her whole life. She goes home for three out of the four weekends each month. Melanie's power was telekinesis, the same as Prue's. That was the only similarity between them. Paige marveled at how different her roommates were from her sisters. All her life her roommates had been her sisters.

Sometimes she wondered what it would've been like if her parents had given her up. Would she be living in foster homes or would she have another set of parents? Any siblings or pets? Would she even be living in San Francisco? She questioned why she even thought this, she didn't have that life, and she never would.

Besides those thoughts in the back of her mind Paige was enjoying Magic School now. The weekend had passed and her sisters hadn't called her. She was getting the hang of her jets of orbs, or whatever they were called. She was heading to her lunch table with Hadley when she heard Phoebe's call.

"I've got to go, I'll see later," Paige said placing her food down and heading home.

"Where's the demon?"

"There is no demon. Piper has lunch."

"Oh," Paige said. Piper frowned and asked Paige is she really enjoyed school food to hers.

"No! I just thought it was a demon thing, that's all. What are we eating?"

"Spaghetti," Piper said. Paige began to get annoyed ten minutes into the meal. She asked her sisters what was going on. Prue said nothing was going on and they had wanted her home for lunch. Paige then asked why they were home for lunch. Phoebe said she had no classes and Piper said she had the day off. Prue said she was in-between jobs. There was an awkward silence then Paige asked about Phoebe's dream.

"We still think it's a premonition," Phoebe said, "I don't care if you think it was just a dream Paige. I want you safe."

"So keeping me from demon attacks is the right thing to do? If you haven't forgotten if it wasn't for me we wouldn't be witches. Phoebe would still be in New York and I would still be fighting demons by myself. Piper would probably be dead! You can't deny you've been keeping me in that school cause of demons. You don't want me to fight but something you need to be reminded is that we're the Power of Four _not_ the Power of Three."

"Paige," Prue said her voice gentle, "We don't want to see you get hurt. You're our baby sister."

"Demons aren't the ones that are hurting me," she said, "I have class to get back to. Next time call me when you really need me." Before she could go through the portal Phoebe stopped her.

"We never meant to hurt you. Never."

"I know," Paige said softly but before she could say anything else an arrow hit the wall. She aimed and shot of jet of orbs at him and he got out of the way. Paige was about to dart upstairs when Prue stopped her.

"Sorry Paige," Prue said and her younger sister went through the portal. Phoebe and Piper looked at her speechless after the darklighter shimmered out.

"Prue what did you just do?" Phoebe asked.

"I saved our sister, that's what I did. Darklighter arrows are poisonous."

"Paige would have killed him! She was about to anyway. Even if she had been shot Leo would have been able to heal her," Phoebe said.

"No, I couldn't take the risk. Besides I was protecting her."

"Don't you see? That we're the ones hurting her?! She went to the school to learn more about magic, to be better prepared for demons. You just sent her there to protect her. Paige doesn't want protection. She wants to be free. We all know how independent she is. I'm not saying that we should pull her out of the school but we have to let her protect herself. I want to keep her away from this as much as you do Prue, but the tighter we hold her the more she'll rebel," Piper said.

* * *

><p>Paige stumbled backward through the portal nearly falling on the ground. Marks caught her and he smiled.<p>

"Have a nice trip Halliwell?" he asked.

"Get off!" Paige said leaving his grip and going back to the cafeteria. Before she had a chance to explain what happened to Melanie and Hadley the bell rang.

Later that evening, at dinner, she told them what happened. Hadley said to learn to get over it because that's what she had to do.

"How; if we're fighting a demon that needs the Power of Four, I can't sit it out. It's my responsibility too. Prue thinks that since I'm still in school it's one I don't need. She's wrong though."

_A/N: What'd you think? Who do you think is right? Paige or Prue? Or neither? Please leave your opinion in a review! Thanks so much! Charmed Always- Kels_


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N: Don't have a lot to say except that this chapter is mostly dialogue. I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Last chapter there were three reviews. _

_Wiccawhitewtchsmalltownguy: Thank you, possibly. I do plan on writing my own variations of episodes from season one. _

_Eight: I'm glad to hear your opinion! Unfortunately there isn't any action in this chapter, but there will be soon. At the time the darklighter had to decide which one to hit. _

_Kc1690: Thanks for your opinion! What you mentioned will come up in this chapter!_

Chapter 46

The weekend after the darklighter attack Phoebe and Piper were eating breakfast while listening to Prue and Paige argue once more about demons.

"Stop it! Paige we wanted you home for the weekend because we missed you! Piper and I are sick of you fighting! We get it Paige you're ticked at Prue for shoving you through the portal. Prue we know you want to protect Paige but she needs to learn to defend herself when we aren't there. And even if we aren't we have to let her fight too, it's our destiny," Phoebe said, "But Paige that doesn't mean you can go fighting demons by yourself, you're going to get yourself killed." Phoebe hated being the mediator; she'd rather just side with Prue. That way Paige would be safe but she knew it wasn't right.

Paige looked down at her eggs and Prue said she had just wanted to protect her. Paige said she didn't need protection and that all she wanted was freedom. Prue countered that at sixteen she didn't need that kind of freedom. Phoebe sighed leaving the kitchen with Piper.

"Why? Why must they fight?"

"You fought with Prue all the time, its Paige's turn now. When Paige was eleven Prue was getting ready to leave for college. Fighting with Prue wasn't needed because she never saw her and Prue didn't try to control her life at the time either."

"Should we just let them fight it out?"

"If they don't stop arguing in a half hour we'll find a way to stop it," Piper said, "Chances are in ten minutes one of them will leave the kitchen and go to their room."

"Yeah but Paige can orb, what if she orbs to London or something?"

"You're right, come on," Piper said.

"Alright that's it!" Piper said entering the kitchen, "I'm tired of you two okay? Can't Paige be home for one weekend without the constant arguing? Can't we talk about it like a normal family?" Paige orbed out.

"Now we have to scry for her," Phoebe said, "Great."

"I'll get the map," Piper said.

"I'll get her," Prue said, "And I'll sit down and talk with her, no arguing, no yelling."

"Okay, good luck with that. Piper, go get the map," Phoebe said.

"Paige! Paige, come back! I just want to talk! Come on Paige! Please come home!" Prue called out. They saw Paige's familiar white orbs and Phoebe and Piper left the living room.

"What? Are you going to yell some more? Tell me that I'm too young to do anything?" she asked.

"No, I want to talk," she said and patted the seat next to her on the sofa. Paige sat down cautiously.

"I shouldn't have shoved you back to Magic School. I was scared there would have been a chance that you couldn't have killed the darklighter. I'm still new to this witch stuff, you've been used to it for several months. If it was just powers and spells it'd be different but there are demons. Demons who can have poisonous arrows, balls of fire, and insane strength all of which I want to protect you from. I've been reading the Book of Shadows, look Paige I don't want you going after any demon by yourself."

"You might though. I can already tell you're taking role of the head witch. If Piper's busy at Quake and Phoebe's in class and I'm here, you wouldn't take me with you. I have an active power Prue. Phoebe can protect herself through self-defense, Piper can freeze the demon, you can throw it across the room, and I have this jet of orbs that can kill the demon. Would you rather I not know how to use or aim it? So if I ever come up against a demon I can't fight? So I can orb out but it's still out there."

"I don't want to get a call from Andy or anyone else saying your body was found in some alley Paige! Yes I want to protect yourself but when you have sisters who can help you, come home. Tell us and we'll kill the demon."

"You'll vanquish the demon or the Power of Four will Prue?"

"The Power of Four," she said, "The Power of Four will vanquish the demon. We won't leave you behind unless it's absolutely necessary."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you're sick in bed; or if there's a darklighter"she held her hand up before Paige could interject, "I know that you might have been able to kill him the other day but when it comes to them I don't want to take the, risk."

"They come into the Manor! What am I supposed to do, run and hide? No, their arrows can hurt you too. Leo can heal me; it's what whitelighters are for Prue."

"Fine, if they get into the Manor. But that's it. Just please, respect my opinion on this one. If you see a darklighter attacking an innocent try to save them, but your life is more important, do you understand me?"

"Put myself before the innocent? Prue the whole point of being a witch is to protect them!"

"To protect them, not to die protecting them," Prue pointed out.

"Fine but I want you to call me when a demon needs to be vanquished. I don't want to hear through a teacher or another student that a Charmed One is dead. I can help you, I should be helping you. The Charmed Ones are the greatest force of good the world has seen. It hasn't seen a lot because I haven't received a lot of calls. Demons are supposed to fear us, when only three are available and the fourth never shows up, you become more of a target."

Prue was impressed with her little sister's choice of words. She knew more than her older sisters, which Prue wasn't pleased about. Her lack of knowledge wasn't a strong point when it came to fighting demons. As much as she hated to admit it Paige was right about her last bit.

"How about this? We call you when necessary, but not all the time."

"By the time it's necessary it might be too late," Paige countered.

"And if we call you when it's a lower level demon, you'll be missing class. When we look the demon up in the book if it says it needs to be vanquished by the Power of Four we'll call you immediately."

"And if the demon's not in the book?" Prue told her they'd call her, though Paige was happier now that Prue and her weren't fighting anymore, wasn't so sure about all of it.

_A/N: Why do you think Paige isn't so sure about it? What about the terms that were set, what did you think of them? Thanks for reading and please review!_


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N: I'm very sorry for the long wait! School, as always, keeps me busy. For those who read Collapsed, there is one chapter left. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and like my twist on this episode from season 1. Happy reading!_

_**Quest**__: Thanks! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!_

_**Guest**__: Thank you for the compliment!_

_**Kc1690**__: Prue goes along with the deal even though she isn't too pleased about it. Her powers will advance later on, I have an idea of what I want her jets to turn into. I have yet to decide if Prue, or any of the sisters pass on yet._

Chapter 47

One month had passed since the deal between Prue and Paige had been made. At Magic School Paige had more control over her power and she was closer to her roommates. At the Halliwell Manor demons attacked every week. Piper and Phoebe had told Prue twice that Paige needed to be called home for the demon to be vanquished.

When Paige was home one weekend it was quiet. Phoebe was taking classes and Prue was at work, while Piper was stressing over her boss at Quake. Paige was playing a card game with her roommate, Hadley, whom had joined her at the Manor for the weekend.

"Don't you worry that a demon will attack while your sisters are out?" she asked.

"Some but I mean, I can handle it, we can handle it. I've dealt with demons alone before besides if Prue thought demons were to attack she would have taken me with her. There have been no demon attacks this week, we're okay."

"For my family we didn't have demon attacks as often as you do, maybe once a month."

"I like fighting demons though, saving people, helping innocents, my sisters don't get that. Phoebe, I thought would be all excited about magic then she left for New York. All Piper and Prue want is a normal life. I can't even define normal anymore, I've been a witch since May. It all seems normal that demons attack. If my sisters heard me they would think I'm crazy."

"That's cause you are. It could be worse though. It could happen every day. If Magic School wasn't protected as it is we'd all be doomed."

"We're a school full of witches, we have two potion labs."

"They'd come all at once though, not one by one. Or a really powerful demon would come and try to kill us all, including Gideon."

"Gideon is an Elder, he can protect himself, if they sent hundreds of darklighters maybe but he can always orb out."

"I guess, Uno," she said.

"Plus two, are you hungry? I can get us a snack, Piper I'm sure has something premade in the fridge."

"Sure," she said and the girls went into the kitchen. Paige pulled out a plate of brownies and a carton of milk.

"What do you have in your basement? You've given me a whole tour of this place except down there," she asked. Paige shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just a place I've never bothered to go into. When we were younger Grams told us the key to the attic was lost so we never went up there," she said.

"Until you saw your mom's ghost."

"Well yeah, but Grams said to never go down there, there's probably some type of magic down there I supposed, extra potion ingredients or more info on demons. I'm not sure really."

"We should check it out after we finish our game," she said.

"I don't know, we don't know what's down there, what if it's something that isn't a good thing?"

"Really? Paige Halliwell, a Charmed One, is scared of the dark? Come on Paige, what's the worst thing that can be down there? Are you really that scared?"

"No," Paige said sharply, "I just, I just get a bad vibe from the basement, that's all. It's a whitelighter thing."

"Right, Uno, skip you, I win! Come on, it'll be fun. If anything bad is down there, we'll run back up the stairs or you can orb us out." Paige shrugged and smiled.

"Okay, come on," she said putting the plates and cups in the sink. She and Hadley walked toward the basement door. Paige entered first shining her flashlight.

"Paige, you were right this was a bad idea. Let's go."

"No, no. Come on. I think I see something." Both the girls held onto the railing of the stairs as the ground started to shake. The shaking soon stopped and they went up stairs knowing that being in the basement during an aftershock wasn't safe. Paige went to close the door but not before she saw smoke rising from the floor. She locked the door and stepped back.

"You okay?"

"Fine, but I saw something down there, let's check the book."

"Shouldn't we call your sisters?"

"They'll probably call us first to make sure we're okay," Paige replied. While they sat in the attic another aftershock came but Paige and her friend were barley phased because they were so engrossed in the Book.

"I'll be right back," Paige said hearing the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Paige, are you and Hadley alright?" Prue asked worriedly.

"We're fine Prue. Someone's on the other line, Prue. I'll see you when you get home."

"Paige! Paige, are you and your roommate alright?" Phoebe asked frantic.

"Yes! Calm down Pheebs."

"You don't understand, I had a premonition, you- you and Hadley and Grams. The basement, smoke," she rambled.

"Slow down, I don't understand."

"Grams was telling me to go away, she was battling a demon that was coming from the basement floor. Then I saw you and Hadley going down the stairs to the basement, you rushed up the stairs after the earthquake. The Woogyman, that's what the demon is called, please tell me that's a different earthquake." Paige bit her lip unsure of lying or not. If she told the truth she'd be chewed out my Prue about not being careful but if she lied she and Hadley could go after it. Though either way Prue would yell at her but she made a deal.

"Paige, Paige, are you still there?" she said over static.

"Hadley and I saw no demon. We were in the kitchen when the earthquake came," she lied weekly. But Phoebe was so pleased to hear this she didn't notice the lie.

"The Woogyman, didn't Grams have a story about it?" Paige asked. Phoebe told her that she did and it was probably a spell but that she couldn't remember it. Paige hanged up the phone feeling guilty but thought back to a previous conversation her and Prue had had. No one was to go fight a demon alone. And she wasn't alone she had Hadley.

"Hadley, the demon, it's a Woogyman," Paige said and Hadley started flipping through the book.

"Nothing, but there has to be something in the library at Magic School," she said, "What do we do now?"

"We find the spell and we vanquish it before it can do any harm," Paige said.

"But your deal with Prue? She's going to be so pissed if she finds out."

"We talked, we agreed I couldn't fight a demon alone. Well, I'm not fighting it alone, I have you and we can grab Melanie too. We're training how to protect ourselves against demons, how can we get practice when there are no demons to fight?"

"Let's go kill a Woogyman," Hadley said smiling. Paige scribbled a note down that she returned to Magic School early, stating she had a paper to finish and she and her roommate left the Manor.

_A/N: How'd you like it? To answer any questions regarding season 1 order, I'm not necessarily going in order. I felt the Woogyman ep worked in here and in a few chapters I may use a demon that was from a previous episode or maybe a new one. Please review w/ what you thought and any questions you might have. Charmed Always- K _


	48. Chapter 48

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed last chapter and like my take on the Woogyman episode. Please enjoy this chapter!_

_WiccaWhiteWitchCharmedFan: Thank you! You'll find that all out in this chapter. _

_Daicy: Thank you! I hope you're okay with the wait this time too. I hope you like my version of the Woogyman episode!_

Chapter 48

The eldest of the four sisters arrived home first. She picked up Paige's note as she walked into the kitchen. When she went to the attic to find out what was going on with the smoke Phoebe mentioned, she saw that the Book of Shadows was open. Phoebe had mentioned the Woogyman and that she mentioned it to Paige. Prue at first thought it was just a story but with Paige gone and the Book of Shadows open she didn't think so. After Prue flipped through the Book she found no info but because it had been open Paige must have been looking through it.

"Paige! Paige!" Prue called.

* * *

><p>Paige heard Prue's call and she knew ignoring it wouldn't be an option. She told her friends, who had books scattered around them; all with information about the Woogyman, that she'd be back. There were several sticky notes but there was one Paige had in her pocket which read: NEXUS. She returned to the Manor and saw Prue in the attic her arms folded over her chest.<p>

"Hi Prue," she said, "What's going on? Is there a demon you're having trouble with?"

"Why did you lie to Phoebe?"

"Lie to her about what?" she asked innocently.

"Don't be like that Paige. You know very well what you lied about."

"Alright, fine, I lied about taking her mini skirt," she huffed, "I returned it this morning, relax." Prue sighed.

"You're going to have to lie better than that to fool me," she said, "So were you planning on going after this demon alone? From what little I can remember and what Phoebe told me, Grams was only able to trap it not destroy it."

"I wasn't going after him alone Prue," she said.

"So when were you going to clue us in?" Prue asked, "When he kills you?"

"No-," but Paige stopped.

"Paige! We found something! Paige, come back!" she heard her roommates call.

"I have to go," Paige said.

"No, Paige wait!" but all Paige did was wave and orbed out.

* * *

><p>"What did you find?" Paige asked when returning.<p>

"Was it Prue that called you?" Melanie asked. Paige nodded and looked at the book. She remembered Grams' story, with the exception of the spell, now. She also remembered that there was some party going on at the Manor that night and realized if the Woogyman possessed someone that he was going to kill them all.

"We have to get to the Manor. Look we have all these potions from our classes, we can use those. Plus we have several defense spells. We can at least harm him enough that he may go back into the basement floor or something."

"We also found this," Melanie said showing Paige more information about the Nexus.

"So this is under my house, great," she said, "We have to try something. If Phoebe remembers the spell, then she can cast it but until then we have to do something. The party doesn't start till tonight, so we have some time to get ready."

* * *

><p>"I've tried calling her several times for the last four hours! Why isn't she orbing in?" Prue fumed, "If she goes after that demon alone…"<p>

"She said she wasn't going to, she has two roommates Prue," Piper said.

"This demon could hurt all of them or worse," Prue said, "Phoebe are you sure you don't remember the rest of Gram's spell?"

"I'm trying but I can't," she said and the three older sisters held onto something as the ground shook.

"Keep trying," Prue said, "As long as the basement door stays locked I think we'll be okay," Prue said, "Piper can you try calling Paige? I need to get ready for this dinner." She left the attic and Piper tried calling for Paige. Phoebe brought up that they could try Leo. When Leo came they asked him about the Woogyman and if he could go get Paige. When he explained that she had free will and he couldn't force her Phoebe and Piper started to argue with him. He said he'd try calling for her but it was all he could do.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Paige met Leo on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She told him that she and her roommates were going to stop the demon or at least hold him off. Leo said it was too dangerous and she didn't have a lot of experience. She argued back that she had more than her sisters.<p>

"There are going to be humans at the dinner party Leo. If I'm not there it won't look weird, but if Prue disappears, it is. She's the host and Piper is the chef. I think Phoebe is just going to flirt, I don't know. All I know is that they aren't going to miss some sixteen year old and her friends." When Leo brought up possession Paige said they'd be fine.

"He can't possess us all Leo," she said.

"If he possesses you, a Charmed One, you have enough power to attack your friends, the humans at the party, Paige it's too dangerous. I know that you and your friends see this as helping people and good practice but it's not. If you all really want a demon to practice on talk to Gideon, don't go after one."

"Leo, it's my job not only as a Charmed One, but as a witch to protect people. Hadley and Melanie want to help too."

"If Phoebe doesn't remember the spell, you won't be able to vanquish or trap him. You may be a Charmed One Paige, but without your sisters, you're going to get yourself killed. The Power of Three can help trap him back in the Nexus but alone you won't survive. Paige, be reasonable for once and think about what the smart thing is to do."

"You don't think I'm reasonable? I know that Prue is going to continue that dinner party with a demon _under _our house! So yeah I kept a secret that we're witches but for a very good reason! Don't stand here and tell me I'm not reasonable! Not when I had to deal with the magic, demons, and wounds by myself for months! This demon could kill everyone in the Manor Leo; I can't just sit on the sidelines and do nothing. If you don't want me to bring Hadley and Melanie into it I won't but if my sisters refuse to do something I will!"

"Before you orb out Paige, at least talk to them. Try to convince Prue to cancel the dinner party, to fight the demon. See if you can help Phoebe remember the spell. You aren't alone! You have sisters who want to help but can't because you refuse to let them," Leo said.

"Five minutes," Paige said, "That's it." She grabbed Leo's hand and orbed to the attic.

_A/N: What do you think of Paige's actions? Or Leo's? Do you think Paige will convince Prue to cancel the party? Please tell me your thoughts in a review! Charmed Always- K_


	49. Chapter 49

_A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! School has been insane! The good news is though, is that I am done this year with school! This chapter is longer than my usually chapters so I hope you enjoy it! Last chapter there were four reviews!_

_WWCF: I hope you don't mind me shortening your pen name, anyway thanks for reviewing! Please enjoy the chapter!_

_Carameldip18: She does have that type of attitude and some of it will come out near the end of the chapter._

_Charmedeva: Yup, she is being a bit bratty. _

_Daicy: She's emotional and stressed so her reasoning isn't exactly going to be the way it should be. She has a little basis for an argument but not much of one. I hope you like this chapter! _

Chapter 49

When Paige had orbed into the attic she heard commotion downstairs. Rushing downstairs she saw groups of people dressed up in formal wear.

"I'm too late," she said softly to Leo behind her, "Just, uh, find my sisters. I'll find Prue. Tell her to cancel everything." She slipped through the crowd receiving a few dirty looks for her age and attire. Entering the kitchen she saw her eldest sister but not the basement door cracked open.

"There you are!" she sighed, "Prue you have to send everyone home."

"Paige, I looked more into this demon thing. It's just a ploy to get more attention."

"What? No! Prue, this demon is dangerous, he could kill everyone here! Prue, please, I'm begging you send everyone home!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She smiled large and Paige knew something was wrong. Just then Piper, Phoebe, and Leo burst into the kitchen.

"So this demon, Phoebe has most of the spell!" Piper said swiftly.

"Leo tell them the party is-," but her voice was cut off as she started to choke. Prue had her up against a wall her hand around Paige's throat.

"Prue!" Piper shrieked.

"Prue- woogy-," she tried to get out.

"Piper freeze!" Phoebe said and Piper held up her hands as her older sister froze.

"Thank you," Paige coughed stepping back. Paige asked Phoebe if she remembered the spell. Before Phoebe could reply Paige was thrown against a wall. She tried to orb but couldn't see because the lights went out. The people in the living room started to freak out and Paige yelled for a lamp aiming aimlessly for Prue's head. Instead of hitting Prue it knocked out Piper. It did distract the demon long enough for the power to return. Phoebe took the opportunity to grab Paige's hand and run out of the kitchen. Everyone from Prue's work was gone, the front door wide open.

"Man, I am in so much trouble," Paige said.

"Prue tried to kill you, I think you're even," Phoebe said dragging her upstairs. She told Paige how she remembered that the Woogyman didn't like light and Paige shared information that the Nexus, in the basement, was his power source.

"Okay so we blind Prue, attack the source- Nexus- and say the spell."

"Except you don't remember the spell and neither do I!" Paige said as she blocked the attack door with pieces of furniture.

"I am light, I am one to strong to fight, return to dark where shadows dwell, you can not have this Halliwell… I can't remember the rest."

"Keep thinking," Paige said grabbing a candle and lighting it as well as grabbing a flashlight. Phoebe started to pace as Paige orbed downstairs when Phoebe wasn't looking. She grabbed Piper just has Prue turned around. The demon used Prue's power and Paige went crashing into the kitchen table.

"Piper," she said trying to stay awake. Piper slowly regained consciousness and crawled to Paige grabbing her hand.

"Paige! What the hell!" Phoebe yelled at her.

"I wasn't going to let the demon kill Piper. She'll be okay. Leo!"

"Hey, what happened?" he asked seeing Piper.

"Just stay here with her," Paige said. Piper tried to speak but Leo interrupted.

"Paige you're bleeding," he looked up at her head.

"I'm fine, look the Woogy is in Prue. I don't care what I look like, I care about Prue."

"Leo, heal her," Phoebe said as furniture started to move.

"I got it!" she cried.

"Finally," Paige sighed leaving Leo in mid-heal. She grabbed the candle and flashlight and grabbed her sister's hand.

"There you are," Prue said, "So how do you want to die? Choking isn't the answer." She looked at Paige.

"Prue this isn't you. Fight it," Phoebe said.

"Don't you think I'm trying? Why is it so strong?" Prue asked and then the demon took over.

"Isn't me? Why of course it is. You know who isn't the same? Paige, look at her. She's pathetic. I was going to invade her I should have when she was down there. Ah well, you'll die anyway."

"Run!" Prue yelled.

"Not unless you can catch us," Paige said orbing her and Phoebe to the basement. Paige flipped the flashlight on and held the lit candle and flashlight out.

"Ready?" Phoebe nodded unsure.

"You can do this Pheebs," Paige said. The candle fell to the ground, instantly going out. Phoebe called her name as the flashlight clattered on the ground as well. Phoebe couldn't see much but she did see that her sister was at her feet unconscious. Prue was now at the top of the stairs as Phoebe tried to wake her little sister.

"Looks like I may have killed her."

"I am light, I am one to strong to fight, return to dark where shadows dwell, you can not have this Halliwell," Phoebe said shaking.

"Phoebe, keep trying!" Prue yelled through the demon.

"Go away and leave my sight, and take you with this endless night." The demon yelled with anger as he became smoke and was sucked back into the basement. The lights turned back on.

"You did it." Prue smiled.

"Yeah," Phoebe said and Leo and Piper appeared next to them.

"Next time we take the stairs," Piper said, "Where's Paige?" Phoebe turned around and knelt down on the ground.

"Oh my God," Piper said covering her mouth. Leo knelt down and held his hand over her.

"She's going to be okay, she's been through a lot," he said. She sat up slowly holding her head.

"What happened? Is the demon gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone." Prue said smiling pulling her sister into her arms.

"What happened? How did it invade you?"

"We'll discuss that later. Right now we are going to talk about your disobedience."

"See, I find this demon thing more pressing," Paige said.

"Yeah, well, he's gone. We need to talk." Paige sighed as she and Prue went upstairs. Piper and Phoebe started to clean only hearing bits and pieces of Prue reprimanding Paige. Prue first went through a list of things Paige did wrong. She left in the middle of a conversation. She lied to Phoebe and to her about the Woogyman and threatened to go after him herself. Paige then interjected that Prue went after him herself.

"I'm older."

"I'm more experienced."

"Only because you refused to tell them," Leo said entering. Prue nodded agreeing.

"I had my reasons."

"Tell us again what your reasons were." Abandonment, Phoebe left and then so did Glen. No her sisters couldn't abandon her but they could lock her up for being crazy. A dream, that was a nightmare was her fear but she wasn't going to tell her sisters that. So she just said that she didn't think they'd believe her or accept their destiny. Prue sighed and said that they had accepted it. She then pointed out Paige hadn't. When Paige opened her mouth to interject Prue said it was the Power of Four not of One. The talk bounced around several subjects one being that the former deal was gone. Paige would stay at Magic School unless there was a desperate need for her.

"At least tell me the demons you fight!" Paige yelled.

"No, Paige, you're being careless. You are going after demons that you can't handle on your own!"

"No! You can't do that! You went after the Woogyman by yourself. You can't say it's because your powers are stronger or that you're older. Just because I'm not here doesn't mean you can go and do the job yourself. I shouldn't go after demons by myself but if I'm not included as a Charmed One I will go after demons by myself. It is my destiny to protect innocents, it is all our destinies. You can't write me out of it because I'm the baby sister."

"Paige it's my job to protect you!"

"To some degree, you can't protect me from everything Prue! There are demons that attack in broad daylight, there are innocents that can be saved. So I may get hurt but I have Leo. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not a baby anymore. I can fight for myself. If you want to attack boyfriends, or ex girlfriends, or even get mad at me for setting off the smoke alarm fine! That's what you can protect me from! That's all you should protect me from."

"It's changed. We're witches now! There are demons, darklighters, whatever else is out there. I want to see you live!"

"Do you think I want to die! Do you think I want to end up like my dad!? Or how about mom!? I don't want to die! I don't need protection anymore because guess what? I'm done. I realized I shouldn't have told you. I like being a witch, I like protecting people. You don't have to worry about me going off and fighting demons. I'll stay at Magic School. I don't want to fight demons with you anymore." Paige left the living room and before she walked through the portal she added that someone needs to put about the Woogyman in the book.

* * *

><p>The older sisters sat in the living room astonished at Paige.<p>

"She's changed," Piper said, "We've just become truly aware of it. I don't think she meant a lot about what she said Prue. She'll be back. We just need to give her some space."

"She's being an angry teenager Prue. You and I both were. I just thought Paige wouldn't take this route. She'll be home in a couple of weeks. Prue, she didn't mean half of what she said."

"She's already gone after demons by herself Pheebs because we haven't really included her. But she hasn't included us either. She didn't tell Piper or I. She lied to you and me about the Woogyman. I should have come straight home when you told me about your premonition. I have to fix this with her. Yeah she's being an angry teenager, but it's not all her fault. She has an invincibility complex, most teens do. The only problem is, is that she has powers and there are demons that can kill her in a second or invade her body. This is partially my fault too. I have to try talking to her like a sister not like a guardian." There was no mention of their mom or Paige's dad at all. Phoebe did say she almost gave a woman a tour of the Manor today but waited because of her premonition and Prue said she should have cancelled her party. The older sisters did talk about what had happened earlier. Prue explained that she had her guard up and just wanted to see what this demon was. She explained that the demon was stronger than she thought.

"He invaded my body before I could leave, I just I don't know how he became so strong."

"I know," Leo said joining them, "He absorbed a lot of Paige's power. It's why he had some much control over her."

"How did he absorb her power?" Piper asked.

"The Elders don't know."

"Does Paige?" Phoebe asked. Leo shook his head.

"She probably passed it off as a headache and fought him the best she could. Paige pushes pain away."

"Yeah, well we knew that," Piper said, "She always has."

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"We update the Book," Prue said, "And then we wait for her to return; for her to not be so stubborn."

* * *

><p>Paige stumbled into the school her friends greeting her.<p>

"What happened?" Hadley asked seeing tears.

"Fight with Prue. He's gone. I need to lie down, I need to think." After several hours of resting Paige awoke and told her roommates what happened.

"There was something about the Woogyman that you missed," Melanie said handing her the book.

"That's why he was able to possess Prue. He absorbed my powers. I- I didn't even notice. How could I not notice?" she asked.

"I bet you passed it off as a headache," Hadley said, "Your powers were most likely absorbed when we were down there during the quake." Paige sighed knowing she was right.

"There's something else I didn't tell you," she said, "I'm not a Charmed One anymore. I've decided not to return to the Manor."

"But Paige you can't fight destiny," Hadley said.

"No, but I can't deal with my sisters. Prue is being so stubborn right now when it comes to protecting me. After a while I will return home."

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review, I love reading your thoughts on my writing! The next chapter is going to span over a few week period so it will take me a while to write. It is the 50__th__ chapter so it is a milestone for this story! I'll have the chapter done as quickly as I can but I can't make any promises to when it will be out. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and please review!_


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: I'm very proud to announce that __The Rise of the Power of Four__ has now reached its 50__th__ chapter! I would like to thank all the readers who have continued reading this long. A little heads up, this chapter is written a bit differently. It starts out present day and goes three days back. In part of this there is an explanation of what has happened to the eldest Charmed Ones during those three weeks. It may be a little confusing but all the non dialogue part is summary. Apologies for the long author's note! Last chapter there were four reviews! _

_WiccaWhiteWitchCharmedFan: Thank you for the long review. I'm glad you enjoyed my twist on the episode. Please enjoy this chapter._

_CaramelDip18: Yeah she is. For a long time the weight of the world was on her shoulders, in her mind, only because she refused to tell her sisters out of fear. You'll see more of the older sisters in this chapter and later chapters._

_Aviva426: Thanks!_

_MissyCole23: Thanks, school has been over for me for a little while. So I have some time to focus on fanfiction. _

Chapter 50

"You can't do this! I have every right to be here! I have every right to be a witch!"

"You're half- whitelighter! You should have never been! The only thing that keeps you alive is your Charmed One status!"

"You don't get to talk to her like that!" Phoebe said bursting into the room.

"You are novices."

"Yeah, well we just defeated a demon that you wouldn't have been able to!" Prue shot back, "Besides if you weren't so busy 'up there' this wouldn't have happened!"

**Three Days Ago**

Prue looked at the date on the calendar just as she had done for the last week. Paige, she thought, would be home a week ago. She recalled the words Paige had said three weeks ago. They had hurt but she was sure Paige would return home and apologize, like always. That wasn't the case. Instead she greeted them with silence.

"Though you may think you are none of you are invincible. Even the immortal are not invincible. Yes you have powers and yes you fight demons and protect innocents but that doesn't mean you can't die!" None of the students were really paying attention. Paige was passing notes with Hadley.

"Even powerful witches can die. You can try to prepare yourself against a demon but you'll never know if this demon will be your last."

"Miss Halliwell, do you have something to share?"

"No," Paige said coolly.

"How about you… enlighten the class about why my lesson is so important."

"No, I will not enlighten the class about anything. You're telling us that we'll die fighting these demons. Not everyone dies because of a demon!" She stood up and grabbed her books.

"Miss. Halliwell there are still twenty minutes left of class," he said. Every student all now alert and were watching the scene unfold.

"I'm not going to stay in a class where students are told that they will die because of a demon!" She stormed out of the classroom. On her walk back to her room she passed Headmaster Gideon.

"Miss Halliwell, what are you doing out of class?" he asked.

"What we're learning in that class is worthless. Excuse me," she said passing him.

"Actually, come with me. To my office," he said and Paige sighed following him.

* * *

><p>For the remaining Charmed Ones they had spent most of the three weeks waiting for Paige to return home. They had fought several demons, most of which left injured. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Prue Halliwell knew they all needed Paige. She had established herself as head witch. Even though she was head witch, she still couldn't talk Paige into coming back.<p>

Leo was the only communication between the three eldest and the youngest. He returned with short notes such as; Leave me alone, I'm studying, and you can handle it without me I'm sure. The worse of all the messages was the most recent; you can't save everyone, not even if you love them. The first part seemed like a message to another witch while the other half was Paige mourning for her father. Piper recognized this first and said they had to send Leo to bring her home.

"We can't force her to partake in this witch stuff," she said, "And we can't force her to act like our sister but we can act like her sister. We chose not to speak to her this entire time because she was in a pissy mood and we don't want to see her hurt by demons. If we don't do something soon getting hurt by demons won't seem as painful as what we're doing to her. We're trying to talk to her but not hard enough." Leo tried to bring her home but Paige refused. When returning to the Manor with this info Piper was angry with Leo. She was angrier with Prue.

"I can't force her to do anything Piper. That much is obvious. The only reason she hasn't returned is because she's mad at me. Before I said we should have included her, but I don't know anymore. I get that we need her for this Charmed stuff but we don't need her for every demon we fight. She's still in school; she has the rest of this year and all of next year. She can stay mad at me; I can deal with an angry sister. Her education is important; I think that if I can actually sit down at talk to her, she'll realize it." The Charmed Ones didn't have time though. The bond between them was weakening when it should be getting stronger. As a sister Prue could deal with Paige being angry but as witches The Charmed Ones needed Paige.

"Prue, we need Paige back, otherwise we're all doomed," Phoebe said. Several days passed and it was Phoebe who saw Paige return.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what's going on with your older sisters Paige?"<p>

"They're fighting demons," she replied shrugging, "I know this. Leo has told me this."

"They're not winning Paige. In the fight against good versus evil, we're losing."

"It wouldn't be much different anyway. Prue refuses to call me when there is a demon problem, so it makes no difference!"

"Sometimes Paige, Charmed duties come before family duties. Make up with your sisters as a witch first besides making up with Prue would be very beneficial to your strength as a team." Paige had a disgusted look on her face.

"They're my sisters before they are witches Headmaster. Yes, we're the Charmed Ones but if we're not sisters… we're not anything. You seem to forget that if the bond is broken… so are the Charmed Ones." She stood up and slammed the door orbing to her room.

"Hey, where were you? Fighting demons?" Hadley asked.

"I wish- no Gideon's office. There is something wrong with every Elder. He wanted me to make up to my sisters as a witch, it'd be good for us as a group! I can't believe him."

"He wants Good to win Paige. You not being with your sisters as a Charmed One means that we're down a powerful Good witch, evil has an upper hand."

"I can't make up with them. They're all wrong! Prue, thinks hiding me in the dark is a good thing but when I do it, I'm attacked. She gets away with it because she's the oldest! She thinks she's the most powerful I bet!"

"Show her then. Show her that she isn't the most powerful," Melanie said, "Go see your sisters this weekend." Paige decided that's what she'd do and she headed to her next class.

Unfortunately things didn't go as planned; for anyone. It was Friday morning and Paige was in her potions class when she heard the first scream. The professor left the classroom and then hurried back in. Unlike in a normal high school the professor didn't lock the door when he saw the dead librarian on the ground. He ordered them to grab as many vials as they could.

"What's happening?" a student asked.

"There's a demon in the school," Paige said grabbing potions. The students heard several more screams and then they heard the roars of a demon. Paige was the first out of the classroom and she saw that this wasn't one demon they were dealing with.

"There's so many," she said as other students poured out of their classrooms.

"What do we do?"

"We fight. Hey!" a blue scaled demon turned its head to look at her. He snarled. Paige threw the potions which had no effect. He threw several energy balls and one witch froze them. Paige used her power and the demon was blasted off his feet. Students had been prepared for demon fighting but no one was prepared for this. No demons were supposed to be able to enter the school.

Paige looked around at the scene around her for a split second after killing a demon. Every magical being was fighting one another. She saw several students, known to have 'demon traits' pick the side of evil. She heard her roommates before she saw them.

"Paige, get your sisters! They can help." Of course, the Charmed Ones should be able to stop this chaos. Paige killed several demons on her way out. She stepped through a portal ending up in the Manor.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried hugging her, "I'm so glad you're back!" She didn't see the look on her sister's face or that she had several bruises and burns. Piper heard Phoebe's cry and ran to see if her baby sister was really back.

"I don't have time to explain. Demons are attacking Magic School. Where is Prue?"

"Right here." Paige looked up to see her eldest sister at the top of the stairs.

"We have to go now! There are so many demons, we're all fighting the best we can but there are too many of them. People are dying, you have to help." There wasn't any more talking as the sisters followed Paige into the demon infested Magic School. Just like Paige, her sisters weren't prepared for the chaos that was in front of them.

"Where do we start?"

"Freeze," Prue said. Piper froze the room and the witches remained unfrozen. Several demons though were immune to Piper's power. Paige used the moment and killed two of them. Prue flung her arm, throwing the demons into two torches that hanged on the wall, impaling them. The demons all unfroze and Paige looked around for her friends. They, like most of the other witches, were fighting two upper level demons.

"Please tell me you carry potions on you," Paige said shooting more orb- beams at demons.

"I have like three Paige," Phoebe said pulling them out of a jacket pocket.

"How strong are they?"

"I guess we'll find out," Prue said grabbing one and throwing it at a demon. He was barely scorched. He turned to the sisters and screamed. The demons stopped fighting the students and turned to hear what their leader had to say.

"Attack them," he growled.

"Grab my hands, hurry," Paige said to her sisters and orbed them out of the way.

"Paige! What the heck?" Piper asked as she looked around.

"We don't have a lot of time. Start looking through these books. We don't have our Book of Shadows but we have all of these. There has to be something in here about those demons." She pulled several books out and looked up.

"Those demons want to kill us and we need a plan. What have you been doing these past three weeks?"

"Getting our asses kicked because you and Prue are the most stubborn people ever," Phoebe said, "You both think you're right when really I think you are both wrong!"

"I found something!" Prue said, "He's an upper-level demon. Wants to become the next Source? Worked with the Triad… no known vanquishes except the Power of Four."

"What about his minions?" Paige asked looking at the book. She flipped a few pages.

"Nothing," she said, "Let's just hope that when he dies, they all do."

"If not?" Phoebe asked.

"We're screwed," Piper said. They heard the demon yell to continue the search for the Charmed Ones.

"Let's go," Prue said leaving the library, "Hey! Looking for us?" The demon snarled and several of his minions appeared behind the sisters. Instantly the sisters joined hands.

"Is is share time?" he laughed, "Let's all sing and dance. Not."

"I will end you," he chuckled.

"The Power of Four, forever more," the sisters chanted. The demon laughed. They chanted several more times and his laughter turned into screaming. He burst into flames and the sisters let go of each others' hands. Paige looked around to see his minions were dying too.

"We did it," Phoebe said.

"Staff and students please report to the Lunch Hall for an assembly." Paige looked for her roommates and was glad to see they were all right. Several other students were crying.

"Paige, who are they?" Prue asked referring to the people up with Gideon.

"They're Elders."

"What are they doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"We're shutting Magic School down," an Elder announced before Paige could answer her question. There was an uproar.

"Magic School is a place of safety. It was not today. Several students and staff died today. They will be greatly missed but this cannot happen again."

"You can't close Magic School! Yeah, what happened today was awful. But instead of closing it down why don't you try to figure out the problem? You only pick the easy solution!" One student yelled. Several others agreed.

"That is no way to speak to an Elder!" He roared.

"That is no way to speak to a person!" Paige yelled stepping forward. The Elder so angry yelled at her.

"You are but mere children! That's all you are! You don't understand anything!"

"I'm a Charmed One!" she yelled back. The entire lunch hall went quiet.

_A/N: Cliffhanger, I know! If you want to know what happens next please review!_


	51. Chapter 51

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! The beginning part of last chapter shows up in this chapter. There is a section that focuses on Melanie, Paige's roommate. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll like reading it! Last chapter there was one review last chapter._

_**CharmedWiccaFanForever:**__ Thank you, I liked how in later seasons the sisters didn't just resort to their Book of Shadows. Paige is still a student at Magic School so if she were to become Headmistress it won't be for a long time. The demon investigation won't be answered in this chapter, but I do plan on answering it in a later chapter. I'm very glad you like this story! _

Chapter 51

Gideon moved the Elder out of the way as he stood in front of everyone.

"You're parents have been notified, portals will be arranged to take you home momentarily. Until then students please return to your rooms to collect your things. Magic School is closed until after fall break (Thanksgiving Holiday). I hope to see you all bright and early in three weeks. There will be a memorial when you return." Several students clapped and then staff helped disperse the crowd.

The only ones left in the dining hall were the Charmed Ones, Leo, and the teachers. Gideon talked with the preschool teacher, explaining that the preschool would be closed until the New Year. She nodded hurrying off to her classroom.

"Paige Matthews, a word please," Gideon said several Elders behind him.

"Of course Headmaster," Paige replied following him. Her sisters followed but said nothing, they were about to enter into Gideon's office when they were told to wait outside. Leo though did follow Paige in. The older two sat down on benches while Phoebe had her ear to the door.

"We know that you don't want the school to close Paige but I made a deal with the Elders when it was opened," Gideon said, "If any humans outside of Magic School were killed Magic School would close down. If any demons happened to enter and attack Magic School would be closed down until further investigation." Leo mouthed to Paige to make sure to stay calm.

"It didn't sound like you weren't going to even do an investigation though! Those demons somehow got into this school, it's not like there is a front door you can enter. There are charms protecting this school, they just need to be enforced is all," Paige argued keeping her tone calm. One of the Elders coughed and Paige turned to narrow her eyes at him.

"Enforcing something doesn't always stop people from breaking the rules," he said.

"Kheel," Gideon said warningly, "We are not talking about people. Demons have never been considered 'people'. This is my school; I want it to stay open for the students' sake. They need a place to learn."

"They need a place that is safe Gideon. This school isn't safe anymore!"

"How long has this school been open?" Paige asked.

"Half a century," Gideon said.

"You had one bad incident! When there is a school shooting in the mortal world, students return to the school. The only difference is, is that these bad guys are demons. We fought. If it wasn't for the Charmed Ones, well all of you would have a lot of angry parents to answer to!"

"You shouldn't even be here! You're not even a full witch! It's because of your mother and Sam that everyone is breaking the rules! Witch/whitelighters aren't supposed to exist! If it weren't for your Charmed status you-," but Paige interrupted him.

"If it weren't for me, all these students would be dead! My sisters wouldn't probably even be witches. So many innocents would die if it weren't for the Charmed Ones!"

"You're expelled from Magic School Paige Halliwell! You don't have any right to be a witch!" Kheel yelled.

"You can't do this! I have every right to be here! I have every right to be a witch!"

"You're half- whitelighter! You should have never been! The only thing that keeps you alive is your Charmed One status!" he repeated.

"You don't get to talk to her like that!" Phoebe said bursting into the room.

"You are novices."

"Yeah, well we just defeated a demon that you wouldn't have been able to!" Prue shot back, "Besides if you weren't so busy 'up there' this wouldn't have happened!" For over an hour the Charmed Ones argued with the Elders.

Paige slipped out heading to her dorm. Several students lingered in the hallways. She was relieved to see that Hadley and Melanie were still there. She told them what happened in Gideon's office with the other Elders. They helped Paige pack with only small talk. They talked about that this may be the last month they would spend here. Melanie would travel back to Florida, Hadley to South Dakota, and Paige back to San Francisco. They tried to keep their hopes up saying that they Magic School if not open after fall break would definitely be open after New Year. The question that no one dared ask was if there would be more demon attacks. There was the topic of if their parents would even allow them to come back. Hope was all they had; they just had to hope that they would return to school.

"I'll see you after the fall break then," Hadley said hugging her two roommates as her parents came to get her. They looked at Paige with admiration, their daughter was a friend of and was sharing a room with a Charmed One, the greatest force of the good the world would ever know. Melanie's parents were another story though.

"Let's go Melanie," her father said looking at Paige with disgust.

"Yes sir," she said hugging Paige.

"Melanie!" he barked and she broke her hug with Paige.

"I'll see you later then," she said softly.

"We'll see about that. Come on, let's go home," he said. She mouthed an apology to Paige and turned forward, stepping into her portal home. Paige heard her sisters calling for her. She grabbed her suitcase of clothing and possessions, looking around her room not knowing if she'd return. They returned to the Manor in silence.

* * *

><p>Melanie fought with her parents when they arrived at their mansion in Florida.<p>

"She's half whitelighter!" her father stated.

"So? It's not like she's a demon! She's a Charmed One!"

"If I even allow you to go back to that school you won't be rooming with that half-breed!"

"Paige isn't a half-breed! How dare you call her that! She's one of my best friends!" They argued until Melanie's mother intervened.

"They're friends Gabriel. They aren't romantic interests. Not like Peter was with Florence."

"Don't you ever mention their names! Peter is no son of mine! Not after he ran off with the whitelighter! They weren't supposed to be together, and he knew that!"

Something Melanie had kept from her friends was one of the reason she went to Magic School, it wasn't because of a premonition, or because she wanted to learn more like Paige. It was because her father didn't want her influenced by her brother's actions. Peter and she were about ten years apart in age. At eighteen Peter was given a whitelighter the summer before he moved to Chicago. He had graduated from high school and was going to the University of Chicago on full scholarship. Abigail, Peter and Melanie's mother, had requested that Peter have a whitelighter of his own for protection.

While Peter worked at a small beach shack during that summer he and Florence fell in love. She had been a whitelighter for nearly a hundred years, having died of the flu in the early 1900s. Their relationship was only friendship until Peter asked her out to the movies when he had a day off. He said it'd be great bonding for them, since they'd be working together a lot in Chicago. The evening ended with a kiss. There were stolen kisses the rest of the summer.

Peter had told eight year old Melanie of the relationship and she kept it hidden like he did. Every now and then she went out with them so her parents wouldn't suspect anything. In mid- August though they did find out.

"You aren't allowed to have a romantic relationship with whitelighters! You know the rules Peter!" his father and said to him.

"Rules are meant to be broken, father! You can't stop our relationship," he said.

"The Elders can!" Unbeknownst to the father and son Florence was talking to the Elders at the same moment. She said she wanted to clip her wings. The Elders didn't know of the relationship but they asked why she would want to clip her wings, so she told them.

"There are rules Florence, that must be followed!"

"What about Sam Wilder?" he was at the time only a rumor. The Elders knew that there were less than five witch-whitelighter children and they wanted to keep it that way.

"A rumor, we suspected of a relationship but there wasn't one." She stated she still wanted to clip her wings and when she next saw Peter she told him so.

"My father has forbidden out relationship," he said, "He's going to tell the Elders."

"I already did. I told them that I wanted to clip my wings Peter," she said, "I chose you." Gabriel was still angry and cut Peter off.

"It's been ten years! I haven't seen my brother in ten years because of you! And now you're trying to take away my friend?! Why don't you open your eyes and see that society has changed for once!" Melanie yelled storming out of her father's office, pictures falling off the wall and books off the shelves. She slammed the door closed with squinting her eyes and went to her room.

_A/N: I hoped you like the little back story of Melanie. I would love to do more with Melanie and Hadley but if you don't want, I'll only focus on the sisters. The next chapter will take place at the Manor, and you will find out the position of Magic School. Please review with your thoughts and if you want me to continue with the back stories of Melanie and Hadley!_


	52. Chapter 52

_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! Last chapter there was only one review._

_**WiccaWhiteWitchCharmedFan**__: Thank you! Paige's friends are original characters I've added in. I normally wait a week until I upload the next chapter. Paige won't have her own coven or BOS because she's already a Charmed One. _

Chapter 52

Two weeks had passed since the closing of Magic School. It was only two days before Thanksgiving holiday and Piper was spending the entire time either in the kitchen or at the grocery store. Paige sat on a sofa in the conservatory holding her Magic School key. She hadn't heard from Hadley yet but she had from Melanie. She invited Paige to orb to New York for Black Friday shopping, she was visiting family there for Thanksgiving and her parents were okay with Paige coming out. Phoebe wanted to join Paige having missing out that holiday in the city but she knew that Magic School just temporarily closing down was hard for Paige.

"I don't know, Phoebe, I don't think Paige should really go," Prue said to Phoebe.

"We know she can orb there, she's orbed to Paris before! Besides, Paige will be with another witch. There are loads of people in the city; demons wouldn't attack because they don't want to risk exposure." Prue sighed knowing Phoebe was right.

"She can go but if a demon shows up here, she'll have to find a place to orb home," Prue said. As much as she hated to admit it, they needed their baby sister for demon attacks. After several weeks of being beaten by demons having Paige back proved to help immensely. The two demons that had attacked quickly died and they had saved their innocents. Paige was pleased to hear that she could go, a smile returning to her face.

Thanksgiving Day finally arrived and Piper had cooked a three course meal. There was the turkey of course, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, stuffing, and two types of pie; pumpkin and cherry. Leo had joined them along with Andy. Paige and Leo had eaten a lot because of burning so many calories by orbing. Still, the family had many leftovers, enough to last almost a week.

That evening Paige packed her purse with the money she had and several potions. She wanted to go shopping but she wanted to see what was happening at Magic School as well. Her and Hadley would shop of course but they would check out Magic School too. Hadley had suggested picking up Melanie too.

"I don't think her parents like me, besides I don't think they'd let her go," Paige said over the telephone that evening.

"I just won't tell her that you are coming. That way she won't be lying to her parents. I'll call her now, orb from San Francisco when it's like one," she said. Paige left when her sisters were still asleep and was happy to see her friends again.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Melanie said hugging Paige, "Sorry about my parents, they aren't huge fans about whitelighters." She gave Paige and Hadley a short story of what happened with her brother.

The friends were able to get some shopping done but after three hours they decided that anymore and they'd die from the crowds not from any demons.

"Should we check out Magic School?" Paige asked, "The school goes off of Pacific Coast time, so it's really early in the morning there."

"It may be the only time we go back, I say we go," Melanie said. Hadley nodded and they dropped all their shopping bags at Hadley's. No one was there and Paige pulled out her iron key. She placed it up against a wall happy to see the portal form.

"Let's go," Paige said as she and her friends stepped through, into Magic School. By looking around they could see the enforced charms and they noticed flyers posted on the walls. Paige yanked one off the wall and tucked it in her bag. They entered the library and saw shields around the books.

"The books are all locked up, we must need a key to check out a book," Melanie said. They then heard footsteps.

"Paige, orb us to our room!" Hadley said and just has Gideon entered they had disappeared. While in their room Paige pulled the flyer out.

**School Policies:**

1. If a student is tardy to class, they will receive immediate detention and are barred from any after school activities for a week.

2. During the lunch period students will stay in the dining hall. No student is to go to their room, the library, or any classroom.

3. Curfew has been moved up to seven p.m. Any student to be caught outside their room will receive immediate detention and are barred from any after school activities for a week.

4. No student is allowed to be in the hallway without staff or another student with them.

***These policies have been set in place and will be enforced immediately. They are placed for your safety and will be set indefinitely.***

Gideon's signature was at the bottom of the paper. Neither of the girls knew what to say. The school was staying open it seemed but it wouldn't be like before.

"What now?" Hadley asked putting the paper in one of the desk drawers.

"We wait," Paige said, "Until we're called back."

"I don't even think my dad will let me come back. He and my mom are fighting right now, mostly about Peter. Apparently he's been in contact with my mom all these years. I swiped his address from her study a few days ago." She pulled out a piece of paper.

"He lives in Springfield, Illinois now," she said.

"Want to see him? I can orb us," Paige said, "We should go anyway before someone suspects we're here." There was a knock at their door and they all froze.

"I heard students, I'm checking every dorm until I find them," Headmaster Gideon said, "You'll make it much easier if you open the door and reveal yourselves."

'What do we do?" Hadley mouthed to Paige. Before Paige could answer Gideon started talking again.

"I can open the door magically or you can open up girls," he said. Paige shoved Melanie into their closet knowing if her parents found out she really wouldn't be able to return. Paige opened the door to see a very unhappy Gideon.

"Headmaster, it's lovely to see you," Hadley said flashing a smile.

"My office, now, you too Melanie," he said and Melanie stepped out of hiding. The girls walked in silence to his office and sat down in the chairs waiting.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous it was coming back here? What if there was a demon here? You are still new to the craft, all of you. You are still learning how to control your powers!"

"Headmaster, we didn't mean any harm, we just wanted to know what was going on. It's been two weeks and we don't know what's going on," Melanie said.

"An announcement will be going out next week! It was careless of you coming here. Foolish. What would your family think if they knew you were here? Melanie, I have already heard from your father and Paige, I'm sure your sisters aren't too sure of letting you come back."

"We haven't really talked about it," Paige said quietly, "But I'm sure they'll let me come back."

"My parents are okay with me coming back, sir," Hadley said, "They said one incident doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything! I know you have one of those policy flyers. I know everything that happens inside this school." He told the girls that two days after students returned home there was another demon attack. They found the weak link of the protective charms and had been looking for ones that were harder to get through. No one was killed except the demons. If the Source or Triad were to find a way in, Magic School was to be done for sure. When Paige asked who the Source and Triad were Melanie and Hadley were shocked.

"All you need to know for now is that they're very powerful demons," Gideon said. He went back to discuss the fate of the school. After discussing with the Elders, there were to be new policies and protections around the school. Guards were going to be placed in each hallway. Everything translated to one thing for the friends; Magic School was going to be a very different place.

_A/N: So what did y'all think? Did you like the chapter? Please review! I'll update soon!_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Most of the students and staff had returned to Magic School after their fall break. Paige and her two roommates were in their room sitting in awkward silence as a loudspeaker boomed overhead.

"Welcome back, once again students and staff. I'm sure you have seen the new policy flyers in the hallways and the new rules will be enforced. Tomorrow morning your homeroom teachers will explain the new rules which must be followed. Curfew has been changed to seven p.m. which is in ten minutes. I advise you to return to your dorm rooms now." The speaker cut off. The three friends sat in silence until Paige finally spoke.

"So Melanie, how did you convince your parents to let you come back?" she asked.

"I didn't convince them. When I got home last week I was told to go to my room and parents spent the evening talking in one of their studies. The next morning when I went down for breakfast my mom told me I could come back. The house was kind of silent after that. I asked my mom about Peter when my dad was out one day and she dismissed the topic. She refused to talk about him." Melanie swiftly changed the focus onto Paige and asked her what had happened with her.

Paige explained that she had talked a lot with Leo. Her questioned was answered about what would happen if demons were to attack again; Magic School would be closed down… for good. She also told her friends that her sisters found out what really happened on Black Friday.

"Gideon, ratted you out?" Hadley asked.

"Yup, he said, and I quote 'It is irresponsible behavior for a Charmed One'."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Melanie said with a joking tone.

"Shut up, you sound like Prue," Paige said. She then brought out something from her suitcase. It was a dollhouse, one that was an exact replica of the Halliwell Manor. She told her friends that her Grams had made it when she and her sisters were children. Over the rest of the break Phoebe and Piper had helped her redecorate it to look exactly like the Manor did now, so there wasn't a sewing room like before and the attic was not so baron either. The only thing missing was a Book of Shadows, which Phoebe said she was working on duplicating.

"Why'd you bring it?" Hadley asked as she and Melanie looked into the dollhouse.

"We can hang out here after curfew. We won't have to worry about getting in trouble for talking and making potions." At this the two other girls looked up. Paige spent the evening explaining that if there was another demon attack they'd need to be prepared. She told them that Piper had used a spell Phoebe wrote to make the appliances and plumbing functional. 'Who knows we may end up trapped in there or something,' Piper had told Paige. Melanie asked Paige how they were supposed to fit in the doll house.

"We get a little help from Alice," she said smiling as they heard guards march through the hallways of Magic School.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we made the right choice? Letting Paige return to Magic School?" Piper asked, as she washed the dishes that evening after Paige left.<p>

"I think Paige would have gone either way," Phoebe said.

"I still can't believe she snuck into her school," Prue said.

"Prue, you and Phoebe both played pranks on the school during Halloween when you were her age! The only difference is, is she broke in to look for information not to fill the principal's office with packing peanuts."

"But there are demons now," Prue pointed out.

"There were demons back then too. The only thing was, we didn't know. Don't you think Grams was worried whenever we left the Manor? It's not like there are protection spells," Phoebe said, "I looked and talked to Leo."

Unknown to Paige, Piper and Phoebe had taken interest in the whitelighter. Prue watched amused at her little sisters' squabble over the man. She had been spending more and more time with Andy but had held off recently because of everything going on.

She had told him a version of what happened at Magic School, explaining that there had been an accident in the chemistry wing of the school, resulting in the deaths of several students and staff. When Andy asked Prue about why it hadn't been in the news, she said that the school and families wanted it to be kept quiet. He had been over earlier that day to bid farewell to Paige.

He was surprised at Prue thinking that she'd keep Paige home until the New Year at least.

"She was going to go back whether or not I allowed it. She loves her school Andy. Not many students do. She'll be okay; the school is taking extra precautions." He accepted it and had left when the sisters said they'd be taking Paige to the train station to return to school.

* * *

><p>Andy had told his partner Darryl about what had happened to the youngest Halliwell. Darryl had searched for the school that Andy told him about and found no results. He searched once more for results of a chemistry accident in a high school and again found nothing. When he confronted Andy about it, his partner brushed it off.<p>

"Prue told me that they wanted to keep it out of the media."

"But the school's name doesn't show up anywhere. No old newspaper articles, pictures, academic or athletic achievements, it's like this school doesn't exist. I thought your girlfriend told you this was a prestigious school?"

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend."

"You're going out," Darryl said and then changed the subject, "Look; maybe we should look into this. The school could be paying off the families so that they won't say anything. I don't think Prue would want her sister going there if they were."

"I'll talk to Prue about it in the morning. I probably just misheard the name."

_A/N: Who do you think Alice is? Did you like the scene between Andy and Darryl?_


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Paige and her friends had gotten through one week of the changed Magic School. It was now Friday evening, a half hour to six. They rushed down the emptying corridors toward the library. The librarian greeted them and asked what they needed. Hadley was the one who had come up the story they were to tell.

"I'm looking for a cookbook, with the Wonderland recipes," Paige said, "My sister noticed they were missing from my Grams, Penny Halliwell, book. She just wants them in case of an emergency." She put emphasis on her grandmother's name. The librarian started flipping through a catalog and then grabbed a key out of a desk drawer. She walked over to a shelf and stuck her key into the protective wall. The glow disappeared and she handed a small book with a lock on it to Paige.

"Sign here," she said handing Paige a clipboard. Paige scribbled her name down. The lock clicked open and then she was told once the due date was her the book would lock back up. Paige nodded and a warning bell rang throughout the school, they had an hour to get to their room and to the Manor and back. She flipped through the book and told her friends that they would shrink because of the icing. The roommates received looks from several guards on their way back. Most students retired to their room right after dinner was finished which ended fifteen minutes ago. Melanie told the guard that they had to stop at the library for a book on Barbas.

He stepped back into the shadows and Paige gave her friend a curious look.

"Who's Barbas?" she asked when they arrived back at their room.

"Demon of Fear," Melanie said, "You don't want to go up against him. Not many witches have survived him."

"I'm sure the Charmed Ones can vanquish him," Paige said.

"You can't vanquish fear, it's always there," Hadley said softly.

"We need to get this recipe to your sister," Melanie said after a moment of silence. When they arrived Piper was in the kitchen, dozens of sugar cookies sat cooling on the island.

"It's the icing," Paige said showing Piper the recipe.

"Alright, get started on the drinks, there are empty vials on the table. Store the cookies in a cabinet in the dollhouse kitchen. The potions don't need to be refrigerated so you'l be fine there," Piper said flipping the page to see the drink mix. The girls got out a large pitcher and started adding the ingredients.

"I can't believe you have all these ingredients," Melanie said looking through the cabinets.

"Grams always liked to be prepared," Piper said spreading the icing on the cookies. She poured a semi-clear green liquid into an icing pen. The potion infused gel shimmered as she spelled out 'Eat Me', 'Take One' or 'Try Me' onto several cookies. After forty-five minutes Piper had at least a dozen cookies covered and Paige, Hadley, and Melanie were corking a couple dozen bottles with blue potion that were labeled with 'Drink Me'.

Paige stored the bottles in her purse while Haldey held the container of cookies.

"You've got the recipe written down right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, you should hurry back," she said as Melanie grabbed the book from the table. Paige stood on the landing and pushed her key through the wall. The friends looked back at Piper once more as they stepped through the portal.

"Ten minutes, till curfew!" a voice boomed through the hallways. The girls waited fifteen minutes before they each took a vial of the potion. They started to shrink and Paige was the first to step into the Manor dollhouse. She placed the cookies in one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

"What now?" Hadley asked as she flipped some lights on.

Phoebe glared at Piper when she left with Leo for dinner.

"Cheer up Pheebs. Piper hasn't dated since the whole Jeremy thing. Come on let's watch a movie."

"Kill it Before it Dies?"

"Fine," Prue groaned as they left the Manor.

Paige flipped through a miniature Book of Shadows in the attic. She stopped when she saw Barbas' page. She went downstairs to find Hadley and Melanie in the living room sprawled out working on homework.

"What do you know about Barbas?" Paige asked sitting next to them. Melanie looked at Hadley.

"He's a demon you don't want to cross paths with," Melanie said.

"The book didn't have a lot of info on him."

"He kills witches, humans, anyone, by using their greatest fears against them. Most die," Hadley said. She sighed and told her friends what had happened to her when she was young.

_"Hadley! Vanessa! Michael! Dinner's ready," their mother called up one whole family was celebrating because Vanessa had received a full scholarship to a school in Maine. _

_ "This time next year, you won't be here," their father said._

_ "I have to finish senior year dad," she smiled taking a bite of her food._

_ "Are you sure you want to continue going to Magic School, Hadley?You could go to the high school Vanessa's at," their mother asked._

_ "I'm sure," she said. This was the last dinner the family had together. The following evening Vanessa was in a small book shop when the shop keeper doors became bolted shut._

_ "Hello?" she called out. She didn't see the demon of fear but she heard him._

_ "Such a powerful witch, and throwing everything away," he said, "It'd be a shame if something happened before you could achieve your dream."_

_ "Show yourself," she said. Suddenly several shelves of books burst into flames._

_ "Fire, many people fear it. Burning alive,well, that's just good fun," he laughed as Vanessa started to cough. She yanked on the door handle, trying to escape._

_ "Help! Somebody help! Fred!" she called for her whitelighter but no one came. The flames came closer as she tried to shatter the glass. She kept waving her hands at the window but nothing __happened. The demon continued to chuckle as she screamed when the flames licked at her clothing. No one heard her screams, no one saw her or the burning building._

_ "Vanessa's late," her father said looking at the clock._

_ "I'm sure everything is-," but she stopped._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Something's wrong, very wrong." The whole family froze. Everyone looked at Michael, Vanessa and Hadley's brother. Then there was a knock at the door._

_ "Are you Vanessa Smith's parents?" a police officer asked. _

_ "Yes, is something wrong? Is she okay?" her father asked._

_ "We found Vanessa's body," he said, "She was caught inside a burning building. We're very sorry for your loss." Hadley's mother started crying and their father closed the door. The timer in the kitchen went off as the food finished cooking. No one bothered to get the food as it started to burn. _

_ "I don't understand, I- I didn't have a premonition of this. Why didn't I have a premonition?" Michael asked sitting down. Hadley felt numb._

_ "She should've been able to get out. She has a power and a whitelighter. Why didn't she use her powers?" she asked her mother._

_ "Vanessa feared fires," her father said, "Barbas must have somehow escaped purgatory."_

_ "Barbas, the Demon of Fear? That's impossible," Hadley said and she called for their whitelighter. He went to talk to the Elders to confirm their suspicions. Several experienced witches went to find Barbas, only to see that he was still trapped in purgatory but his powers grew stronger as his 1300 years of possible freedom grew closer. _

"It was three years ago, I was fourteen, Michael sixteen. I told you that I hadn't come here till last year but I actually started coming in eight grade. Michael did have that premonition of me dying, which is why I came. I didn't return here until the following year. I had been roommates with Melanie and was glad that she still kept the spot open for me while I was gone." Melanie put her arms around her friend. The clock in the Manor chimed ten o' clock but the girls didn't bother to eat the cookies. They slept in the living room of the dollhouse making sure that the lights were out.

_A/N: Please review with your thoughts!_


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Two weeks passed slowly for the Paige and her friends at Magic School. Normally the halls would be loud with talking of the winter holidays coming up. Instead a dropped pin could be heard. Teachers would usually have trouble keeping their students attention due to the excitement now it was because of the guards that marched the halls and their fear of another demon attack.

"Halliwell," Simon said and Paige turned to look at him in the hall.

"What do you want Marks?" she asked looking at the clock. One hour till curfew.

"It's almost holiday," he said, "I got you these as a gift." A bouquet of red rose appeared in his hands. Paige took them and asked what he wanted in return.

"Why would I want something in return?" he asked pretending to be surprised.

"Because you're you. Now, what do you want?"

"A date," he said. Paige narrowed her eyes and then sighed.

"Only because it's almost Christmas," Paige said. Simon Marks smiled and then said he'd pick her up at the Manor in one week at seven. She returned to her dorm room to see that her roommates were in the dollhouse. She shrank down with the roses in hand. After placing them in a vase of water she went in search of her friends. They were in the attic flipping through the Book.

They told her they were researching a demon that they had heard attacked her sisters. Paige immediately left her school to go to the Manor. Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen arguing about something. Leo greeted Paige when she arrived.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Who is the demon?"

"There is no demon Paige," Leo said.

"Then why are they arguing?" he shrugged unable to answer. When she entered the kitchen she heard them arguing about their whitelighter.

"Hey!" Paige said loudly. Both her sisters became quiet and turned to Paige shocked.

"Paige, curfew is in less than an hour. What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I heard a demon had attacked," Paige said crossly, "Why didn't you call me?"

"No demon has attacked Paige," Phoebe said and Paige narrowed her eyes trying to tell if she was lying.

"Where's Prue?" she asked after a moment.

"On a date, with Andy," Piper said, "Paige, you need to get back to school before curfew."

"I have time," Paige said looking at Phoebe, "You haven't had any premonitions recently?"

"Not recently, no," Phoebe said, "Paige if I have a premonition or a demon attacks, we'll call. We told you we would call." Piper handed her a batch of cookies, telling her they were for the dollhouse. Paige thanked her and returned to Magic School. When she entered the dollhouse again she was asked about the roses. Demons weren't a topic of discussion as Paige told her friends about her upcoming date with witch- whitelighter Simon Marks.

They talked well after midnight. Hadley and Melanie had helped Paige pick out an outfit for her date, which was a while a way. Melanie had talked about her brother and sister in-law. Paige said one weekend they would visit them and Melanie smiled. She hadn't seen her brother in years and wondered if he had other family besides Florence.

* * *

><p>"That was close," Phoebe said sighing with relief as Paige went through the portal to Magic School.<p>

"If she realizes we didn't tell her about the demon, she isn't going to be happy," Piper said.

"We can't let her near this demon Piper. I can't let that premonition come true. We know now that it wasn't a dream." They then went to talk to Leo to see if he found out anything from the Elders. He knew little info, just a bit more than the Book of Shadows did. The two sisters knew they couldn't go to Magic School to look because then Paige would find out they had lied to her.

Around midnight Andy dropped Prue off at the Manor and then returned to the station. He asked his partner what had happened and was unhappy to hear he was talking about Paige Halliwell.

"It's been weeks Darryl," Andy said, "There is nothing going on at that school except that accident."

"I want to talk to Paige," Darryl said, "Or Prue."

"I already talked with Prue," Andy said, "Nothing is going on at the school. It wan an unfortunate accident. That's all it was. She said the families don't want any media attention, that's why it wasn't in the news or anything."

"It has to be in some small newspaper somewhere. If Paige goes to this big school how come nothing was written about it? It doesn't make sense Andy. Something is going on at that school."

"Nothing is going on Darryl," Andy said, "I have to get home. Call me if there is a real emergency." He left the office as his partner continued to look for more research on Paige's school. After several hours of researching he turned away from the school and thought of something else. What if it wasn't the school but Paige? Or the Halliwells themselves? He began to research the youngest of the four sisters to find an article about the death of her father, Samuel Wilder.

He then found out it was the same lake that the girls' mother had drowned in nearly sixteen years ago. After more time he found that there were several other drownings at this camp as well.

* * *

><p>The following morning Piper and Phoebe told Prue what had happened when she was on her date with Andy.<p>

"That dream I had a while ago? The one where Paige died? I was right, it was a premonition," Phoebe said, "The demon attack not long ago. Then Paige showed up."

"Is Paige hurt?" she asked worried.

"She's fine, back at school," Piper said, "We told her there was no demon."

"We have to tell her the truth," Prue said.

"But my premonition," Phoebe said.

"We'll stop it. If we don't tell her she'll figure it out and then go after the demon alone. If she does, then she will die."

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review with your thoughts! Charmed Always- K_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Paige's older sisters had summoned her home the following morning before her classes started. They confessed lying about the demon. Piper and Phoebe said they were only trying to protect her. Prue said she had them tell her the truth because she didn't her to go after the demon alone. Paige replied she wouldn't go after the demon alone. _Not anymore_, she thought.

The demon was top priority and the sisters got to work on vanquishing potions and spells. Paige, of course, asked how and when the demon attacked.

"It was yesterday evening," Phoebe said, "He shimmered into the living room. Next thing I know Piper is freezing him multiple times. He's pretty much immune to her powers. Probably Prue's and yours as well."

"We'll have to try them when he attacks again," Paige said, "Keep researching, I have exams to take." She then left the Manor. The sisters continued their search for information on the demon. Not a lot was found in the Book except that he was an upper level demon. He was supposedly in alliance with the Triad. They didn't look up the Triad though, sticking to the demon they had to fight. Paige came home at lunch time with several books from the library.

"You aren't going to study for exams?" Phoebe asked.

"This is more important," she said but Prue disagreed.

"No, school is more important. It is always more important. Go back and study," Prue said, "We have everything under control. If the demon shows up we'll call you." She ushered Paige back to school and the older Charmed Ones continued researching through lunch. Paige's school day came to a close though and instead of studying for her other exams she rushed back to the Manor. She fibbed to her sisters that she only had one exam left when really she had three.

They had the vanquishing potion and spell ready, all they had to do was summon the demon. The question was whether they should wait or not. Paige opted to get it out of the way but her sisters were wary. The older sisters decided to wait till morning. Paige returned to school tired from exams and research and sat down to study for three more exams.

Simon Marks stopped by her room, just before curfew.

"Hi," she said opening the door. She was in her pajamas, her hair in a messy bun, but she was no where near sleeping as she had just had a cup of coffee.

"Hey," he said and then asked if she'd join him for lunch tomorrow.

"I thought our date wasn't until next week," she said but then he replied it would be good to get an 'early start'.

"Maybe, there's demon stuff always popping up. But if there isn't a demon that needs to be vanquished, I'll come," she said giving him a small smile.

"Excellent," he said smiling, with a British accent. He then left her dorm. Half the night was spent studying and the other half giggling with her roommates, who like her were on a caffeine high.

Paige's alarm woke her up around six, she dragged herself out of bed, running on about two hours of sleep. She drank an entire thermos of coffee and went to the Manor. All her sisters were awake when she arrived.

"Alright," Paige yawned, "Let's get this over with." The four sisters summoned the demon. The demon was stunned to find himself above ground just around sunrise. This gave the Charmed Ones an advantage. Though he quickly recovered. The potions they made didn't even affect him. He used Prue's own power against her, throwing her into a wall, knocking her out. Not long after, Piper and Phoebe were knocked out too. The only reason Paige was still conscious was because she was orbing out.

"You're a tough one," he sneered. Paige felt something sharp pierce her through the back. She gasped falling forward. A darklighter walked to the demon's side and chuckled. He twisted the arrow in Paige stomach and then knocked her out by hitting her head against the floor. They both shimmered out of the Manor.

Around eight there was someone knocking at the Manor door. No one answered, so the two men entered on their own accord. One yelled out Prue's name. They then saw the four unconscious sisters.

"We have four females unconscious," one said into a radio and told them the address, "One has an arrow in her. She has a pulse." The other man went to the older sisters. They were bruised but alive. One started to stir and with help she sat up.

"Andy," she muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter," he said, "Phoebe, what happened?" She was about to reply when she saw Paige lying in her blood. She started to cry hysterically and scream out Leo's name. Andy did his best to calm her down but she continued to yell for a man name Leo.

"Phoebe, Paige is going to be okay," he said.

"No," Phoebe cried, "She's going to die. Not unless Leo gets here now. You and Darryl have to leave. You have to trust me. Please." She begged him and he looked at his partner.

"Please, Andy," Phoebe begged, "Trust me." He stood up and he and Darryl exited the Manor. Phoebe called again for Leo and woke up Piper. She swiftly said to freeze Darryl and Andy hiding Paige from view. She then went to Paige as Leo orbed in. He saw the blood and the darklighter arrow protruding from her stomach.

"You're going to have to pull it out. She won't feel it," Leo reassured her seeing the look on Phoebe's face. She pulled it out as fast as she could and wincing when Paige let out a small cry. Leo placed his hands over the wound, a warm glow healing it.

"She's good," he said and was about to leave.

"Leo, you can't go," Phoebe said, "Andy and Darryl are outside waiting for an ambulance. You have to help us stop them. Paige isn't even supposed to be here." Prue was now slowly waking and she jumped upon seeing Paige in a pool of blood. Phoebe quickly told her that Paige was alive.

"Your boyfriend is outside. Piper's doing her best but I think you can convince them to go away. We need Leo to help too."

"How can he help?" Prue asked when Leo said nothing. The three heard a rasping voice.

"He has dust. It can wipe their memories," Paige said sitting up, "Leo, you have to use it. If they find out..." but she stopped upon hearing Piper's voice.

"She's fine, really," Piper said. She then froze them again and entered the living room. She smiled seeing Paige sitting up.

"Leo, you can help?" she asked.

"He can," Paige said starting to stand up but Phoebe shoved her back down and then she pointed toward the landing in between the stairs.

"Get to school," she said, "We'll deal with this." Prue having no idea what happened was surprised.

"Phoebe, I'm a Charmed One too!" Paige said back.

"And I'm your older sister," Phoebe said her voice stern, "Go!" Paige reluctantly stood up and went to Magic School. Leo ended up using the dust on Andy and Darryl.

"I wonder why they showed up," Piper said.

"I want to know what happened when you woke up," Prue said to Phoebe. Phoebe told them what she saw.

* * *

><p>Paige slipped into her second period exam late but told the teacher why she was out. She told her roommates what had happened as well. At lunch she thought of returning to the Manor but soon realized her sisters would probably push her back into Magic School. So she joined Simon instead.<p>

"Darklighter arrows hurt," he agreed, "I'm surprised you came back."

"My sisters, well Phoebe, insisted. Let's not talk about darklighters," she said wanting to change the subject.

"Sure," he said and then asked about exams.

_A/N: That's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Sorry for the long wait! I'll be updating every Sunday from now on. Estelle: The Last of the Fire Fae is updated every Friday and Unraveling Secrets, every Saturday. Once again please review! If I get 5 reviews I'll update Friday or Saturday! Charmed Always- K_


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Winter break, it was supposed to be a happy time but the Halliwell sisters were all on edge. The elder three were at least. Paige was more annoyed than worried. She kept telling her sisters she wasn't going to chase any demons, least of all darklighters. They still watched, Phoebe sticking by her side, haunted by the memory of the other week.

One evening Phoebe chatted on about her classes while Paige was zoned out. She wasn't listening. She rarely did right now. The only thing that caught her attention were demons, potions, powers, anything to do with magic. Prue knew this and was scared Paige would become consumed with being a witch.

She interrupted Phoebe in the middle of a sentence.

"I think you need to go back to school," she said.

"It's closed right now," Paige said confused.

"Baker, I mean, back home," Prue said.

"I like Magic School," Paige said, "Besides, it helps me become a better witch."

"You don't need to be a better witch! You don't even need to be a witch! Paige, you are going to get yourself killed! Your life is being consumed by magic!" Prue yelled. Paige stood up.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she sighed, "I'm going to my room." She orbed out of the dining room. Piper and Phoebe both looked at Prue.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just..."

"We know," Piper said but Phoebe was quiet. She hadn't really told her sisters the extent of what had happened to Paige. She told them she was unconscious, no blood, no darklighter arrow, no low pulse. She finally spoke up stating she was going to go to her room. She heard Paige talking to someone in fervent whispers.

"She's wrong! I'm not going to die! My life isn't going to be solely based on magic."

"Some witches become... corrupt Paige. They can't live without magic and they can't control their powers," a voice of a young man said.

"I won't become corrupt Marx," she said, "I'm a Halliwell and a Charmed One."

"It doesn't matter. Powerful witches can become corrupt. You have to be careful how you practice your magic," he said back.

"I'm always careful," she said, "It's what happens when you have Prue Halliwell as a sister. Let's just get out of here. My sisters won't know I'm gone." But before she had the chance to orb out Phoebe knocked on the door.

"Hold on," Paige said shooing Simon out. He orbed out as she opened the door. Phoebe then asked if Paige was talking to someone. Paige held up a phone and said it was on 'speaker phone'. She then sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk," she said, "About the other day."

"You mean when you pushed me out of the Manor?" Paige asked cooly.

"I did it for your own good Paige," Phoebe said. She didn't want to tell Paige what she saw, not now. She wanted Paige to be calm first.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be hearing that a lot more," Paige said, "Go. I want to be alone."

"No," Phoebe said and she entered Paige's room.

"Fine, I'll leave on my own." Paige orbed out unknown to Phoebe, she only went to the attic. She spent the rest of the evening flipping through the Book of Shadows. She heard her sisters start to come up the attic stairs. They were tired of calling for her and waiting for her to return home. She orbed to her room. She pulled out a textbook and started flipping through it.

"Make me unseen from others eye. Keep me hidden from their sight. Hide me with the night." Paige hoped the invisibility spell worked. She heard her sisters run down the attic stairs and call her name. They were saying that she was supposed to be in here. Paige uncloaked herself.

"I'm right here," she said, "What's going on?"

"Phoebe said you orbed off," Piper said.

"I've been here since dinner. I couldn't hear your calls or anything because of the spell I cast. I wanted to be alone and read," Paige lied.

"You were talking to someone. I heard you talking to someone. Plus, I saw you afterward and talked to you."

"Phoebe that never happened," Paige said confused, "I've been alone for hours. Are you sure you didn't just have a premonition?"

"Cut the crap Paige," Phoebe snapped. Paige had a shocked expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Phoebe groaned.

"You're lying or you hit your head," she said, "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Prue said something about my life becoming 'consumed by magic'," she said coldly.

"And that it can corrupt you," Phoebe said.

"Corrupt?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I heard you talking to someone named, Marx about it," Phoebe said.

"Simon Marx," Prue said, "The guy you're going on a date with?" She looked to Paige who sat there with her mouth open unsure how to answer.

She didn't need to because like her sisters she fell to the ground. Then she was in a park. She spun around looking for her sisters. Someone grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Marx," she said, "Marx, what happened?"

"A demon, a really bad demon just emerged from the Underworld."

"Then why the Hell am I here?" she asked.

"I orbed you out."

"What?" she yelled, "Where are they? Where are my sisters?"

"They're gone," someone said in a deep voice. Paige and Marx turned around.

"I suggest you come with me Miss Halliwell," he said.

"Yeah right," Paige snapped, "Where are my sisters?"

"I'll show you," he held his hand out.

"No," Marx said and he began to orb them out. Paige heard one last thing before they completely disappeared.

"Happy Holidays Charmed One."

* * *

><p>The three older sisters paced around the small cave. They didn't know where Paige was, hoping she had orbed out after the blast. Leo wouldn't respond to their calls, they didn't risk trying to find Paige. Where ever she was they had to hope she was safe.<p>

The demon returned of course telling them that their youngest sister had been rescued by her 'knight in shining armor'. She wouldn't elude him forever he told them. She would die, just like they would. He wouldn't answer their questions like who he was or who he worked for. All he kept saying is that the greatest force of good would never really be known to the magical world.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe worked on coming up with a plan while the demon was gone. They didn't have their Book of Shadows, potions, or spells. Phoebe mentioned reading something about creating your own spell. Phoebe came up with a spell but not knowing how strong the demon was didn't help.

Every time the demon came back he hid in the shadows until one early hour Phoebe saw his face. She nearly gasped, when he left again, she told her sisters who he was.

"He's the demon who attacked us. He's going to kill her," she said not needing to clarify who 'her' was.

_A/N: That's it for this chapter! I meant to upload yesterday but I was really busy this weekend. Please review with your thoughts! I'll be uploading a new chapter on Sunday! Charmed Always- K_


	58. Chapter 58

_Wya: I apologize for it being confusing with the demon but everything will be explained in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review!_

Chapter 58

"Paige has to be alright," Prue said.

"She's faced several demons," Piper said.

"That demon took us out!" Phoebe yelled not at all optimistic, "Paige is going to be dead in a heartbeat!" None of her sisters responded. Phoebe had confirmed their fears. The demon came and left for the next twelve hours. They assumed it was to search for Paige. This demon wanted Paige. Why?

They didn't know what he wanted with them. If he wanted to destroy the Charmed Ones all he had to do was kill one of them. Why wait for Paige? Is she the one he wanted to kill? He would often mumble but none of the sisters could make anything out. They did however get a small snippet of information from him. Paige had returned to the Manor for the B.O.S and had escaped him. He also mentioned two mortals. They didn't give much thought to the two mortals who were in the Manor but they knew Paige, where ever she was, was safe.

They talked about the demon. Piper questioned Phoebe about the demon.

"I'm sure it was him," Phoebe said.

"I thought it was a different demon," Prue said. Weeks ago Phoebe had told the sisters the description of the demon that had killed their baby sister in a premonition.

"No, I'm sure, it has to be him," Phoebe said on the verge of tears.

"Are you sure you aren't getting premonitions mixed up?" Piper asked.

"I've only had one premonition of Paige dying."

"Pheebs, we're all scared. You just need to breathe," Prue said.

"You didn't hear her screaming. You did see her bleeding out not long ago when the darklighter attacked." Phoebe was crying now.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be alright," Prue said calming Phoebe down.

"Maybe I mixed the demons up but if it wasn't him then who wants to kill our sister?" No one knew the answer. By sunrise of their second day of being there Prue proposed a plan.

The demon returned and Piper froze him. They all ran out of the cavern. They seemed to be in an underground system. No demons were running around so it wasn't the Underworld. They kept walking and Piper pulled at the chain on her neck.

"Piper what is that?" Prue asked.

"It's a key," she said.

"To what?" Phoebe asked and Piper's eyes widened. She then started to ramble about how she could be so stupid to forget.

"Piper!" Prue said.

"Right, it's a key to Magic School. It opens a portal, I had a copy made in case of an emergency."

"How does it work?" Phoebe asked.

"Like this," she took the stringed key off her neck and placed it up against a wall. A door materialized.

"You two go through first," Prue said ushering them through. She entered then closed the door. She looked behind her to see the door disappear.

* * *

><p>"It's no use! We'll never find them," Paige said on the verge of tears.<p>

"We're from powerful families, if we just put our heads together-"

"That's what we've been doing!" Paige yelled at Marx, "It's been twenty four hours. What if they're dead?"

"They aren't dead. We would know. Let's take a break, sleep, eat. Paige you need to take a break."

"I can't. My sisters were taken by a demon. It's my fault," she said, "If I wasn't being so childish this wouldn't have happened. It was something Phoebe did with Prue when we were younger. Prue would catch her doing something, Prue would runs to Grams, then Phoebe would deny everything. Any evidence was gone. I can't believe she didn't catch on."

"He would have taken and killed all of you," he said, "I was... watching just in case I could come back." Paige wasn't totally listening to what he was saying.

"I just wish I knew who the demon was, I can't remember. The Book of Shadows had something in it, not a lot, but a name." He then argued with her about how it was too risky. It could get her caught. She could get killed.

"I'm a Charmed One, it's something that happens on a weekly basis. We have to take the risk."

"No, we'll keep searching. After we take a break," Simon pressed on. Gideon, who had stayed at Magic School for several days found the two students in the great hall eating. He didn't question how the two had gotten through the library security or even into the school but figured one of them found the key or knew a powerful spell. Paige informed him of what happened. She hadn't been able to get hold of Leo either.

"The whitelighters are in an important meeting. What's only minutes up there is hours here. I'll go talk with the other Elders. You and Mr. Marx are to stay in the school. No orbing out. Don't go to wither of your homes or anywhere else. Do you understand me?" Marx replied with a simple 'yes sir' but Paige did not.

"I have to get my Book of Shadows. My sisters are in trouble, you don't understand! I have to go-" but Gideon cut her off.

"You are not to leave this school. Do you understand me, Miss Halliwell?" he asked very seriously this time.

"Yes sir," Paige said trying not to sound annoyed. Gideon orbed out.

"Paige, why don't you sleep?" Marx said as they entered the library again.

"No, we have to find out who this demon is. Maybe if I orb-"

"Paige you heard what Gideon said. No orbing anywhere. I'm all for breaking the rules but this is different."

"I've broken the rules for other time is no different."

"Yes it is. This time the demon has the upper hand. Paige what if he threatens to kill your sisters?" Paige was silent. She glared at him and opened up another textbook.

Once more they sat in silence until Gideon returned. The only news he gave them was that the Elders had received the information. Leo was doing his best to sense her sisters but had no luck. Why would Leo be able to sense them if Paige could not? The demon had to have a cloaking spell around where he kept them... or they were in the Underworld... or they were dead. She pushed that thought away.

Paige then asked about the Book of Shadows. Gideon told her that she was to glamour and they would orb to the Manor. Marx was to stay at Magic School while they were gone.

Paige grabbed the Book of Shadows and like Gideon she sensed the demon shimmer into the Manor. Gideon hissed to Paige that they had to leave but Paige wanted to see his face. She stepped away from his grasp.

"I can orb back," she whispered to him as she went near the doorway of the attic. His footsteps became louder as he arrived to the second floor. She then heard the front door burst open. The demon had seen her, just like she had seen him. He could see through her glamour.

"There you are," he said with a smile. She then heard voices, Andy's and Darryl's.

"Prue! Piper! Phoebe! Paige! Anyone home!" Paige rushed back to Gideon and they orbed out before anything else could happen. He scolded Paige when they returned to Magic School. He said what she did was foolish and dangerous. The demon nearly took her. Marx heard what happened and was angry too.

"I'm a Charmed One," Paige said, "I'm in danger every single time I step outside. Besides this demon wasn't the Source or anyone like that."

"How do you know about the Source?" Gideon asked gravely.

"I've done my research. I have more to do. Simon and I can take it from here. Go finish with your school stuff." She didn't really know a lot about the Source but she knew he was powerful. Gideon didn't seem to want to leave.

"We're good here, headmaster," Marx said. He eventually left the two alone. They kept searching for the demon. Though neither of them had gotten much sleep and even though they found useful information, they ended up falling asleep on a couch in the library.

* * *

><p>Darryl kept telling Andy that something was up with his girlfriend's family. Andy of course argued back that nothing was wrong with the sisters.<p>

"I can't remember yesterday morning at all Trudeau," he said, "I know you can't either. I think we were drugged."

"We fell asleep. You've been keeping both of us up with your theory about them."

"Let's go to their house. Talk to them," Darryl suggested.

"Morris," Andy sighed.

"If they have nothing to hide, then they shouldn't have anything to fear." The following evening they went into the Manor. Furniture was turned on their side, the grandfather clock completely ruined, in the kitchen several broken glasses and herbs were on the floor. They called the names of the sisters more than once but there was no answer.

"Someone ransacked the place,"Andy said, "Maybe they're upstairs." They weren't of course. Paige's room was similar to the first floor, the other bedrooms remained untouched. They called in to the station to report a break in. And a missing persons report.

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's it for this chapter! Please review! I love reading them! In the next chapter you'll find out more about the demon. After this chapter there is one more and then an epilogue. Once again, please review! Charmed Always- K_


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Phoebe was relieved to see Paige safe, as were Piper and Prue. Prue was also surprised at the scene before her. Paige had fallen asleep with a guy. She didn't think anything had happened but she was protective of her baby sister. Simon Marx woke up before Paige and upon seeing the elder Charmed Ones woke Paige. Paige was just as shocked to see her sisters.

She flung her arms around them, glad to see them alive. She then stepped back, standing next to Marx. She bent down and grabbed the book that had information about the demon.

"He doesn't have a name," she said, "All I know is that he worked, or at least used to, with the Source."

The sisters didn't say anything as Paige and Simon Marx went through the list of spells, potions, and other magic tokens that could harm the no-name demon. Gideon showed up and asked to talk with the Elder three alone. Paige argued, saying that she was a Charmed One. He replied that the information they would be talking about wasn't 'Charmed One' related. Paige sat back down on the couch next to Marx.

"They haven't said anything," she sighed, "Nothing at all." He didn't know how to reply. He waited a moment and then said, "I'm sure they're just glad you're safe. They're probably not interested in going after demons."

"I guess," Paige said, "Let's go to the labs. We have potions to make."

* * *

><p>Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sat across from Gideon's desk in his office. He talked to them about what had happened in the last forty eight hours. He didn't know a lot but he knew some information. He also told the Charmed Ones about the demon that had captured them.<p>

"He was, I assume, planning to hand you over to the Source or to the Triad. I don't understand why he specifically wanted Paige. Whoever he is working for must want your powers. This demon knows how to... retrieve a witch's power as they die. Paige is half whitelighter, so he would receive that half as well as her witch half. You four are the last of the Halliwell line, if any other demon were to kill all of you off, your magic should die off with you."

"But because he can retrieve powers, he would get our powers," Prue said sighing, "So, how do we kill him? Is the Power of Four the only option?"

"We've all agreed that this is the _one_ demon Paige can't fight," Phoebe said.

"The Power of Four is the only known vanquish. Paige has to go with you. I understand that you want to protect her but she is destined to become a powerful witch, just like all of you. She will receive the same respect. You are to include her. Yes, she is only sixteen, but in two years she will be an adult. You cannot shelter her then," Gideon said. Prue frowned.

"He's right," Piper said quietly, "We can't protect her. We've tried, all she does is go after demons alone. If we don't go after him, she will. No more deals, no more not including her, she has to be at every demon vanquish."

* * *

><p>By the time Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had found Paige, there were two dozen vials filled with various potions. Over the next several hours the Charmed Ones created a plan to kill the demon. They went to the Manor which was luckily empty. They stayed in the attic.<p>

The demon did come and was pleased to see Paige.

"It's nice to see you again," he smiled.

"I'm sure," Paige spat. He attacked several times but the Charmed Ones were able to deflect him. He kept attacking and they ran out of potions and spells. His breathing was steady as if he wasn't fazed at all.

"Power of four, forevermore," Prue started chanting. Her younger sisters joined in.

* * *

><p>The demon was vanquished but there were more demons to come. The sisters returned home to see yellow police tape outside the Manor. There was a cop who asked what they were doing at a crime scene.<p>

"We live here," Prue said cooly, "What is going on?" They were informed of a break in, a possible robbery. He then asked where they had been the past few days.

"Out of town, visiting family," Piper said, "There was an emergency. We're going inside." The sisters walked around the Manor alone.

"What was he looking for?" Phoebe asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Me," Paige said picking up a plate, which had broken. Beside it were cookies.

"He thought I had shrunken down to 'Alice' size." Suddenly others footsteps were heard. It was Andy and Darryl. Andy hugged Prue.

"We thought something had happened. No one answered the door, we were worried," Andy said very quickly.

"Family emergency," she said, "Why were you here?" He didn't respond. Darryl stepped in.

"We were called told that a neighbor heard loud noises coming from inside this house," he said.

"Well, we're okay. You can go now," Paige said not trusting Darryl.

**1 Month Later**

Paige had finally gone on her date with Simon Marx. He had taken her to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Her sisters didn't know that though. They thought that she had gone to a nice restaurant and a movie in the area.

Prue learned from Andy that Darryl thought something was up with Paige's school. She told him that it was a great school, small, and liked to be kept out of the media. He then asked how she heard about it with which she responded: family friend.

Piper continued working at Quake though she hated it and Phoebe doubled up her course load. Demons attacked more often now but as always they were vanquished.

The sisters learned more about the Triad and the Source but they hadn't come face to face with them yet. Demon wise, Paige hadn't gone after any alone. She fought with her sisters, like she was supposed to. Prue had come to face that Paige was going to fight demons probably all her life. She would be an adult soon but Prue still saw her as a kid.

_A/N: After this is the epilogue. It'll take place about three or four years after this chapter! Please review with your thoughts! Charmed Always- K_


	60. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Four Years Later**

There had been two graduations, several dozen demon vanquishes, a club opening, a blossoming photography career, two marriages, a divorce, and a couple funerals in the past four years. Phoebe was working as an advice columnist, Piper had opened a club, P4, Prue was working as a photographer, and Paige was at a very small exclusive college in northern California.

Phoebe had found love, in the form of a demon named Cole. They had wed but after only a few months into the marriage they divorced. Piper had married as well, to the Charmed One's whitelighter, Leo. Prue would have married Andy but a year after they became witches, he sacrificed himself to a demon to save the sisters.

Another funeral was for Paige's friend Melanie. Melanie and her parents were on their way home from visiting Peter when they were in a car crash. Melanie had used her power to stop one car from crashing into another, unknown to her, the driver was a demon. Melanie's parents survived the crash but she was killed on impact.

It was now May of Paige's second year at Orchid University. Paige had made the decision to keep the secret about the school secret. She told them it was a high ranked, small school, but not much more. It was high ranked and very small, the reason behind that was because it was a school for magical creatures only. Paige had decided she wanted a career where she could help people but also use her gifts.

She knew Prue still feared that she would become consumed by magic which is why she kept the true nature of the school a secret. Simon had been her boyfriend for two and a half years. He was also the person she first slept with. He moved back to England while she stayed in California. She was in a relationship now with a witch, someone a few years older than her, named Richard.

Like her family, they were all witches. Paige had told her sisters of Richard and even that he was a witch. Prue had asked how she knew he was a witch, and Paige had said she recognized his last name from on of her Magic School history books.

Slowly May ended and Paige returned to the Manor for the summer. They were all glad to see Paige, now nearly twenty one. Phoebe talked one night at dinner all about her job at the paper. Prue showed Piper several of her photographs. Leo asked Paige how the school year had gone. He knew that Paige had gone to a Magic University.

"My classes were good this year. This fall will be my last year."

"Have you decided what you wanted to do yet?" Prue asked, "You declared a major at the beginning of the year, right?" OU required students to double major, one with a magical background and another with a mortal background. Paige had chosen teaching with specifics in English, spells, potions, other languages, and she had minored in business. Her roommate had convinced her saying one day she might be headmistress of Magic School and she would need to know how to run it.

"Education," Paige said, "Student teaching starts next semester."

"There are schools close by?" Phoebe asked, "I thought the school was fairly secluded."

"It is, but the farthest a school is only a half an hour away," Paige said truthfully.

"How's it going with you an Richard?" Phoebe asked later that evening while they were in one room. Phoebe split her room with Paige for the past few summers, as Piper had transformed Paige's old bedroom into a future nursery.

"Good," Paige said taking a drink of soda.

"Have you slept with him yet?" she asked and Paige started coughing.

"Why would you ask that?"

"We know what happened between you and Marx a couple of years ago. So have you?"

"No," Paige said slowly, "Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

"Dating isn't really in the cards for me right now," Phoebe said.

"You'll get married Pheebs. You write an advice column on relationships," Paige said, "It's bound to happen."

During the summer Paige spent helping out at the library in Magic School. There were demon vanquishes of course. In the summer, the vanquishes, it seemed were more in the middle of the day while during the school year it seemed to happen late afternoon mid-evening. One of Richard's roommates had a theory that there was a demon school like there was for witches.

Mid summer Prue left San Francisco for a business trip to London. Phoebe spent several evenings with her new boss, Jason. Piper and Leo finally went on a honeymoon while Paige spent the time at Magic School with the Book of Shadows locked tightly away. Richard visited Paige and he walked around Magic School with her. She told him what had happened her sophomore year. All those security measures were gone, there hadn't been a demon attack since then. He had come to tell Paige that he wouldn't be seing her for a while. Paige knew of his family feud. They ended their relationship temporarily.

* * *

><p>Later on Paige learned of Richard's fiancé's death. Paige, a few years later, with her sisters stepped in to help with the continuing feud. It was the fiancé who had been causing even more trouble. Afterward Richard proposed them getting back together Paige told him it would be safe for him to stay away from magic for a while. She got back together with Simon. He had changed some since school. Paige thought he seemed more stuck up, similar to how he was when she first met him. After several months of dating Paige once again saw the man she had fallen in love with. He proposed to her on top of the Eiffel Tower. Her cheeks turned the shade of the color of her hair, which was red from a potion mishap. She said yes and became the third Halliwell sister to marry. She was pregnant with her first child, Piper had two boys and a daughter (Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda) while Prue had two daughters (Patricia and Poppy), when Phoebe married a cupid. <em>(AN: The part after the line break is present day again)_

* * *

><p>Paige also met up with Hadley. Hadley was planning to go med school in New York. She wanted to become a surgeon. They talked some of Melanie, who had died not long after they had graduated. Hadley confessed that it was difficult for her to return to Magic School because everything there reminded her that Melanie was gone. She asked Paige how she could bear it.<p>

"I'm sad she's gone but Magic School is one of my favorite places to be. I can't see myself staying away from the school. Melanie isn't really gone, I still feel her when I stop by our old dorm room or when I'm in the great hall..."

"Have you told your sisters you'll be teaching there in a couple of years?"

"No, I will, just after I graduate. Prue, I think, will try to convince me otherwise. I love Prue but when she wants something, she doesn't stop till she gets it. She's stubborn."

"And you aren't?" Hadley asked laughing.

Eventually Paige returned to school for one more year and she told her sisters about working at Magic School.

"I'm happy for you," Piper said now pregnant with her first child.

"So am I," Phoebe said who was now in a relationship with a ghost writer named Leslie. Prue was very quiet. She stood next to her husband, Eric, an old flame from years ago. He said he thought it was great Paige would be teaching the next generation of witches.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Prue asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Paige said firmly, "I'll come back, for vanquishes and such."

"Our destiny is pretty much over, so I don't think we'll need you that much for vanquishes," Phoebe said. The Triad and the Source had been vanquished. The Angel of Destiny said there was one more large battle but he couldn't reveal when it would take place.

"Just in case, call me," Paige said. Piper handed her a small iron key. Paige remembered it faintly, it was for Magic School. Not long after she started she just orbed in an out but the key was good to use as well.

"Don't forget to come back once in a while," she said.

"I won't. I'll always come back. I'll always come back to my family."

_A/N: That's it for The Rise of the Power of Four! I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thank you so much for reading it to the end! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Before any of you ask it isn't likely that I'll be writing a sequel. For those who read Unraveling Secrets the story will start back up again in December! Estelle: The Last of the Fire Fae will continue until the end of season 2 and then I'll start writing season 3. Thank you so much! Please review with your thoughts! Charmed Always- K_


End file.
